HE WAS MINE'S FIRST
by Hayden5
Summary: What Happen's when Mercedes finds out that the mystery guy her friend is engaged to Marry is none other then her long lost first love, is Mercedes completely over him? or will she get herself in big trouble and end up losing a best friend in the process
1. Chapter 1

He Was Mine's First

Chapter 1

This story was inspired by one of my fav movies "Something Borrowed" it's not exactly like the movie but, similar, Enjoy

**By the Way ***Disclaimer*** I own nothing **

**Mercedes is a single 27 year women from New York who had only been with 2 people sexually in her life, her first love and another random dude just to get her first love out of her system, she's best friend with Quinn Fabray who she met as a little girl and Blaine Anderson who she also knew as a little girl Blaine is both of their best friends, they literally did everything together and shared Blaine, he was both of their dates to prom they both practiced their first kiss on him and shared all their dirty secrets with him, Quinn is now engaged to some rich guy who's family are known millionaires, Quinn has always gotten what she wanted In life because of her beauty ,even guys, every guy that Mercedes has ever liked when they were younger kicked her to the curb once they met Quinn, so in high school Mercedes dated a popular football player from a different school and kept him hidden from Quinn, Mercedes was head over heels in love with him and he was with her, she would talk about him to Quinn but never told Quinn his name or brought him around in fear of him leaving her for Quinn, Blaine on the other hand knew him and actually became one of his good friends, well now Quinn is engaged to marry some rich guy that Mercedes and Blaine haven't met yet, Quinn is throwing an extravagant mix and mingle party at her parent's home for all of her and the Fiancé's family and friends and everyone involved in her wedding party too get acquainted with each other, what happens when Mercedes finds out that her long lost first love is the guy that Quinn is engaged to Marry, Can Mercedes move on from him or will she get herself in big trouble and lose one of her closest friends because of it  
**  
Mercedes was running late for Quinn's party like usual she got a call from Blaine "yes Blain I know I'm running late, I'm on my way now The things we do for Quinn you know I took 3 months of work off my boss insisted because I have never took a vacation I have almost a year of vacation time that's sad, the first 2 months I'm helping her plan her wedding and the last month I'm relaxing"

"Don't feel bad I took a while off work for the spoiled brat too but Sweetie I know you're kind of stressed that Quinn is getting married and you're still single, but I need to warn you before you get here that" Mercedes cut him off, "Blain don't worry I'm ok I will see you when I get there I'm getting in a cab now bye"

Blaine was trying to tell her something important but she hung up in his face

When she made it too Quinn's parents beautiful home she was greeted by a greeter at the door who took her coat, Quinn, Mercedes and Blaine parents were wealthy as well but Quinn's were the wealthiest out the bunch... Blain ran and snatched her in the house "Cedes why did you hang up on me I was trying to tell you something important" Quinn came walking up hugging Mercedes "Mercedes where have you and Blaine been I need my best friends" "Quinn your fiancé is here" Blain said with a huff " I know Blain but I need you guys and you weren't there" Quinn started whining " ok Quinn were here now you have nothing to worry about" Mercedes said with a slight roll of her eyes Quinn has always been the needy Materialistic one I like to see the fool who's marrying her Mercedes thought to herself Quinn started jumping up and down then linked her arms with Blaine and Cedes "Yay! I'm so excited I got my two best friends here with me I'm marrying a sexy millionaire, life couldn't get any better" she unlinked her arms and grabbed each one them a glass of champagne then led them to a table  
Quinn parents living room was huge they turned it into a hall and it was decorated beautifully Quinn sat Blaine and Mercedes at the table "I have to go get my fiancé so you guys can finally meet him, the servers are walking around with drinks and appetizers and we have tons of tables sat up with deserts more food and more drinks help yourself to anything, I'm so excited!, let me go and grab my fiancé really quick I will be back in a jiffy"

when she left Blaine grabbed Mercedes hand " it's going to be ok Mercedes I promise"

Mercedes had no clue what Blaine was talking about "Blaine what are you talking about if its about Quinn getting married while I'm 27 and still single I'm over that now lets drink down this champagne and have a good time"

Quinn came walking up as Mercedes was downing her drink  
"Mercedes and Blaine this is my fiancé Sam Evans honey these two are my best friends"

Mercedes looked into his green eyes and started chocking Blaine started tapping her back Quinn started tapping on her back as well Mercedes couldn't believe that her ex her first everything was standing in front of her getting ready to marry her best friend

Quinn asked  
"Mercedes are you ok?"

" I'm fine" she reached her hand out to shake his hand "nice to meet you Sam Evans" Blaine shook his hand as well

"Mer-ce-dddeesss" pronouncing her name slowly "nice to meet you, what a lovely name you know, Quinn talk about you guys so much but she have never once mentioned you two names probably because I never bothered to ask her, so these are you're two best friends you blabber about all thee time Quinn nice to meet you two" shaking their hands again

Quinn linked her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder " aren't they lovely and sexy babe?"

Sam laughed  
"of course they are babe"

Quinn stood on her toes and whispered a little bit too loud in his ear "lets do a quickie sexy before all of our guest arrive" then licked his ear

Mercedes scrunched her face up in disgust it wasn't that she was disgusted by the couple they were both super attractive, they looked like a real life Barbie and Ken but when she thought about her ex banging her best friend it made her sick to her stomach

Sam did his signature lopsided smile and nodded to Mercedes and Blain " "enjoy the party guys" then he grabbed Quinn and they walked away she winked at Blaine and Mercedes then blew kisses at them as they were leaving

When they were far enough away Blaine grabbed Mercedes hand again "you ok honey? That is what I was trying to tell you but I kept being interrupted"

"Blaine I'm ok Sam and I was over and done with a long time ago I'm over him he's marrying our best friend if she's happy I'm happy lets just be here for her"

Mercedes played it off like she was ok but on the inside she wasn't, seeing her first love brought back some old feelings he was her first everything and the only guy she ever loved hard besides Blaine and her Dad

They all played it off like they didn't know each other but Sam knew them both well Mercedes actually brought Blaine around Sam when they were dating, him and Blaine became good friends and hid everything from Quinn back in high school she knew Mercedes was dating but didn't know who and she didn't know Blaine knew him and became friends with him too Mercedes hid it from Quinn to protect her relationship it wasn't that she was jealous of Quinn but every guy she have ever liked ran straight for Quinn once they met her Quinn was always a good friend and never dated any of them but Sam was different Mercedes loved him and could see a future with him so she never introduced her to Sam because she really wanted everything to work with him with no interference

" Blaine I need some air I'm going to step outside for a min"

"ok Mercedes are you sure that you are ok with all of this?"

"Blaine I'm more then ok don't worry"

Mercedes stepped out to Quinn's parents Garden drinking a glass of champagne and breathing in the fresh air, she felt someone step out and stand beside her thinking it was Blaine but looked to see Sam

"You're looking good Mercedes"

" Thanks Sam so are you"

It was a awkward silence then Sam spoke again " I thought I would never see you again"

Mercedes shook her head "I thought I would never see you again after we broke up either Sam then I see you again for the first time in years and you're engaged to marry my best friend wow that's crazy"

Sam let out a frustrating breath  
"you broke up with me Mercedes it wasn't a mutual agreement you left me"

They went into another awkward silence and Sam started moving around nervously and rubbing his hands through his hair

"Look Sam let's not make this Awkward for the both of us you're marrying my best friend who you love dearly you and I were over a long time ago lets leave the past in the past and move on let's not mention that you know me or Blaine to Quinn like ever, this is her day and she's excited lets not ruin her happy moment ok"

"I agree Mercedes"

Quinn came walking out  
"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you guys" she wrapped her arms around them both and squeezed all of them together  
"Aww look at my fiancé and best friend getting to know each other! This is good get too know each other because you guys will be seeing a lot of each other, my sexy fiancé and my best friend/ maid of honor" she started running her hands along Mercedes curves "Baby my best friend is a sexy chocolate goddess isn't she I swear if I was into women I would be engaged too Marry her right now and my best friend Blaine is a sexy beast too if he wasn't into man he could bang anyone he want"

Mercedes laughed and playfully pushed her away "you're so crazy Quinn"

Someone came out the door loud Mercedes could hear the music starting to pump and she could see silhouettes of people dancing she looked too see that this loud person was a sexy tanned man with a horrible Mohawk on his head,

"there go my broski and my sister the husband and wife to be "

"Quinn laughed and introduced him to Mercedes " Puck this is my best friend I was telling you about Mercedes and Mercedes this is Puck Sam's best friend from college"

"Puck walked up to her and threw his arm over her shoulder "hey there Sexy mama nice to meet you"

Mercedes tossed his arm from over her " Hi Puck nice to meet you and my name is Mercedes, or Cedes or Mercy which ever one you prefer, but please do not call me Sexy mama"

Puck laughed " your a feisty one I see"

Sam wrapped his arm around Quinn and started pulling her in the house "my fiancé and I are going to enjoy the rest of the party, you guys get to know each other you two would make a lovely couple"

Mercedes gave Sam a look to kill  
Him and Quinn laughed and made their way into the house when they were gone Puck attempted to talk to Mercedes but she cut him off  
" I have to go check on my best friend Blaine"

Puck pointed in the house  
"oh you're talking about the little male model dude sitting at the table with the slick hair he would be alright"

Mercedes went into the house and Puck followed dancing to the music through the crowd, when Mercedes got to Blaine he jumped up from the table

"Cedes you were gone too long you left me in here with these rich snobby, no dancing people smelling of cheap cologne and Perfume"  
"I'm so sorry Blaine" 

Blaine looked to see Puck dancing crazy behind Mercedes  
" what's up Blaine I'm puck Sam's best bro!" He grabbed Blaine and gave him the hardest handshake and bear hug, Blaine instantly took a disliking to him

Mercedes started dancing seductively against Blaine just to get Puck away from them  
"Damn Mercedes you can't be dancing on me like that if I was into women I would take you in one of those rooms and have my way with you"

Mercedes laughed "my best friends are so crazy, at least I got him away from us"

For the rest of the Party Blaine and Mercedes drank, ate, laughed and danced around each other with Quinn joining in on the fun Mercedes was having a blast until Sam came up and grabbed Quinn away from her and Blaine and started kissing her passionately and pulling her into a room after that Mercedes mood went down she started eating any appetizer the servers brought her way and downing drink after drink

Blaine grabbed her and sat her at the table " Mercedes you need to slow down you're a little tipsy right now on your way to being fucked up and I'm cutting you off right now before you get to fucked up do I need to baby-sit you?"

"No Blaine you don't need to baby-sit me I'm fine I won't have another drink go enjoy yourself and find you a nice sexy young man"

Blaine refused "No Cedes I'm going to the dessert table to get us some treats don't you dare have another drink stay right here I will be right back"

Mercedes didn't listen she kept downing drinks Blaine looked over to her as he was piling deserts on his plate and grabbing more Champagne he noticed her Swaying and dancing drunkly in her chair he thought to his self "she's fucked up let me get to her before she makes a fool out of herself"

he noticed her looking over to see Sam and Quinn coming out of a nearby room and she stood up "aww shit" Blaine hurriedly grabbed his plate and tried to make it to her

she stood up grabbed a Champagne glass wobbling like a drunk and grabbed her drink she wobbled to the middle of the floor then she yelled  
" heeeyyyyy! I got something to say!" Really loud

Blaine couldn't get to her fast enough The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing looking at her she pointed towards Quinn and Sam slurring some of her words  
"I wannnnna Maaakke a toast to Barbie and Ken", Quinn and Sam! Quinn you are my bestest frieeennndddd in theeeeee whole wide world besides Blaine and I love you buuuttttt! She put her finger up  
" It's funny that your marrying myyyyy"

Blaine made it to her almost tackling her and covered her mouth " it's ok everyone continue she had a little much to drink Quinn you get where she was coming from"

Quinn just smiled and blew a kiss towards Blaine and Mercedes way but Sam looked mortified

Blaine threw his hand up to the Dj

"Dj continue" he pulled Mercedes away to a room and closed the door

"Mercedes what was that? I thought I told you too not drink anymore you almost embarrassed yourself and told Quinn about you and Sam"

Mercedes stumbled backwards and fell on the bed "Blain hush" she started laughing so hard tears was pouring down her face

" Mercedes you're drunk"

"I'm not drunk! It's so funny my ex is marrying my best friend if she only knew that he was mine's first and he did everything under the sun too me"

she started laughing again  
"boy would she have the boo face if she knew that her Fiancé tried to marry me twice! And he took my virginity and he fu* ked me day in and day out and ate my pum pum like it wasn't nobodies business whenever I wanted him too I mean he enjoyed eating me more then his own food!"

Blaine stopped her  
" Whoa Mercedes quiet down before someone hear you and I really know you're drunk now because you don't talk like this you barely like to swear you need to get it together and get over Sam like you told me lets be here for our best friend who by the way is marrying Sam"

" I am over Sam!"  
she grabbed her head "ouch my head hurt"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at her  
"Are you sure you're over him?"

Mercedes nodded her head "Positive"

"Good I'm going to get you some water lay down and sleep it off I will be right back don't move Mercedes"

"ok daddy Blaine"  
Blaine left out the room and closed the Door

The door opened back up 5 mins later

"Blaine that was quick, what did you do run?"  
But it wasn't Blaine it was Sam in the room

"What do you want Spam?"

"Mercedes my name is not Spam its Sam are you ok?"

" I'm great"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go back to your fiancé before she comes looking for me or you"

"You don't look ok Mercedes"

She stood up and wobbled to him poking his chest  
" how could you marry my best friend after what we had?"

"Mercedes I didn't know she was your best friend I admit she did talk about you and Blaine a lot but she never once spoke you two names, Mercedes is not a name that too many people have I would've knew it was you as soon as she said it"

"You never asked her or at least wanted to see pictures?"

"No I honestly didn't care she blabbered about you two so much that it was irritating"

Mercedes sat back down  
"well whatever like I said before I'm over you"

"Mercedes we promised not to make this awkward, like you said we were over a long time ago we broke up sophomore year of college lets move on but just remember I proposed to you twice and both times you embarrassed me and turned me down then you left me because of your own insecurities you could've been the one in that room on my arm being introduced as my fiancé but its too late now Quinn loves me and I Love her and in a couple months she will be Ms. Evans now get over it"

Mercedes yelled  
"I am over it! I want to see Quinn happy let's just be cordial we do not have to be friends and we're good"

"Good now let me go check on my Fiancé"  
With that he walked out the room

as he was opening the door Blaine was coming in "Sam" he nodded his head at Blaine "Blaine" and he kept walking Blaine closed the door behind him

"What was that all about?"

" nothing we talked and we're cordial end of discussion Quinn won't find out about us ok"

" ok I'm going to let it go but drink this bottle of water and let's sleep some of this champagne off"  
Blaine laid across the bed and Mercedes laid across his chest they were fast asleep

A hr later they were getting back up and the party was still going  
They freshened up and was back to the party they walked in to see Sam holding Quinn up she was more drunk then Mercedes had been she reached out to hug Blaine and Mercedes while Sam was still holding her up  
" where have you two been I was looking for my best friends why did you leave me?"

Blaine was kind of irritated by her she was always so needy when it came to him and Cedes and she sometimes just thought about herself

"Quinn I had to take care of Mercedes, she was drunk and sick you have your family and Sam why did you need us?"

Quinn looked down at Mercedes shoes and started laughing

"best friend those shoes are ugly I mean like why did you buy them did you just go in the store and say hey I wanna buy those ugly shoes?"

Mercedes looked down at her shoes  
"Quinn these are Marc Jacobs and they're not ugly"

Quinn started laughing again  
"But they're still ugly to me cedes"

Blaine looked down at them too  
"well they're kind of stylish to me Quinn just because you're drunk doesn't mean you have the right to be an asshole"

she continued to laugh  
"shut up Blaine, Mercedes you know we only wear Christian Louboutins anything else is ugly were going shoe shopping for more Louboutins ASAP"

Sam started pulling her away  
"That's enough Quinn you're drunk time to get you home"

she snatched away from Sam and put her forehead too Mercedes and gave her a soft peck on the lips "Mercedes you know I love you I didn't mean any harm you and Blaine are my best friends to thee end"

Sam grabbed her again ,picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her out "sorry about that Mercedes and Blaine enjoy the rest of your night"

Quinn started yelling to Blaine and Mercedes "bye guys I love you! Mercedes don't forget we have to go dress shopping before the week is up!"

when she left Blaine looked over to Mercedes and shook his head

"Quinn is something else are you ready to get outta here? we can catch a cab together"

"No Blaine I'm going to stay behind and help Quinn parents clean up"

" Mercedes they have maids"

"Well I'm going to help the maids I'm not ready to go to that lonely apartment right now"

"you are too good Mercedes Jones I'm staying behind to help you"

Mercedes wanted him to go out and enjoy his self he was busy babysitting her most of the night and she felt bad  
"No Blaine go out and enjoy yourself tonight go meet up with your little boy toy you met at work what is his name? Kurt or something like that, call him up and have a nightcap with him you were babysitting me all night now it's time too enjoy yourself I insist"

"If you say so Cedes are you going to be ok? I don't want you catching a cab too late by yourself"

"Blaine I'm fine trust me I can protect myself and if it gets too late I would just stay at Quinn paren'ts house you know their like my parents besides yours"

"ok Cedes love you"

"Love you too Blaine"

After most of the guest left  
Mercedes started helping the Maids clean up they were looking at her as if she was crazy they couldn't believe that she wasn't snobby like the rest of the wealthy guest

As Mercedes was walking out to see if her Cab was on the way she looked out the door to see Sam walking up  
"Sam what are you doing back here?"

"Quinn insisted that I came back to get her Gucci purse she left she claims that it cost over a 1000 dollars and she's scared someone will steal it, but that's ridiculous who would steal it? Its at her parents house and secondly everyone that was here today is rich or close to it I swear that girl is too  
Materialistic she grew up with Money why does she act like that"

Mercedes laughed  
"well that's Quinn for you"

Sam looked at Mercedes "you weren't like that, you grew up with money too and has never been stuck up or materialistic when we were dating I had to bag you to let me spoil you, you never asked for anything even though you knew my family was rich, well you really didn't have too because your family had money too, that's one of the reasons why I liked you because of how humble you are"

Mercedes looked around too see if someone was listening but no one was around

"Sam I don't think you should be talking about our past here" Sam almost forgot that he was at his fiancé parents house

"I'm sorry I forget where I was at for a minute"

"That's ok let's look for that Gucci bag we can't lose that"

Mercedes got on her knees and started looking under tables Sam noticed Mercedes dressed hiked up in the back and he could see that she had on a black Lacey thong with a heart tattooed on one of her butt cheeks he wanted to enjoy the site but decided to be a gentlemen and inform her he cleared his throat "ummm Mercedes your dress"

"Mercedes noticed and pulled it down  
"oh sorry"

"No apologies it's not like I never saw it before but the heart tattoo now that's new Quinn has one too"

"Sam I do not need a mental image of Quinn's behind but it was from a drunken night with Quinn, Blaine and I we all dared each other to get a tattoo knowing we should not have been up in a tattoo parlor getting tattooed with liquor in our system"

"Please tell me that Blaine did not get a heart tattoo on his ass"

Mercedes started laughing

"Hell no he got a Star tattooed on his lower stomach"

"Oh ok good"

Mercedes spotted Quinn bag under the table "I got it!"

Sam was relieved "Thanks Mercy that girl almost had a heartache when she realized she didn't have it"

"No problem my cabs probably almost here let me get out of here"

"Mercedes I heard you own a Range Rover like Quinn's why did you not drive?"

"Sam please, and deal with this Crazy New York traffic no way"

Sam wasn't ready to stop talking to Mercedes just yet

"Mercedes forget your cab I will pay him, lets hang out grabbed a beer or two and catch up I will get my driver to drive us to a bar"

"Sam I don't know if that's a good idea you were just going off on me a few hrs ago about moving on and how much you love your fiancé now you want to hang out"

"Come on Mercy and I meant everything I said but I don't wanna go home right now I swear it's platonic we're just hanging out as buddies"

"Ok Sam I guess but let's not hang out too late and have Quinn put a search party out for you"

Sam's driver drove them to a nearby bar and they sat at a table way in the back of the bar Sam took off his pull over Ralph Lauren sweater and went to the bar to grab some beers  
Mercedes couldn't get over how Sam's style changed so much when they were dating he dressed urban now he had this grown man business style and attitude he was wearing a Ralph Lauren pull over with a classy Ralph Lauren button up under it and Ralph Lauren Khakis with Oxford shoes on to match and expensive Ralph Lauren Ray ban type glasses Mercedes stared at him as he was at the bar and had a flashback

**Flashback **  
_Sam and Mercedes were in the 11th grade, Mercedes snuck off from Quinn and Blaine and had Sam pick her up for date night, he took her to chillis, they sat at the table, eating laughing and just having a good ole time Sam was at the table doing his impressions and Mercedes was cracking up "omg Sam do another one" Sam did a Matthew Mcconaughey impression and Mercedes laughed even harder "omg I love you Sam don't ever lose your sense of humor" Sam grabbed her hand I won't Mercy I love you too and you will continue to see this sense of humor as time go on because I'm marrying you Mercy and I won't take no for an answer"  
_  
Sam came back with the beers and pretzels and snapped her out of her days "Penny for your thoughts"

Mercedes grabbed a beer and the pretzels out of his hand  
"Oh sorry I drifted off for a minute"

Sam sat across from Mercedes  
" So Mercy Jones tell me something new, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh nothing just thinking but look at you Sam I'm loving your new grown Man look and you have kept your beautiful physique up as well you're even buffer then you were the last time I saw you"

Sam blushed  
"Thanks by the way I'm loving your new grown women look and you lost a ton of weight but still kept those curves, nice"

"Thanks Sam, but what's going on with you I see you're in the family business but what happened to football I just knew you would be in the NFL right now"

"My dad wanted me too go into the family business he claimed because he's getting up in age and he would need someone to run his business when him and my mom are long gone, I hate thinking about it but it is what it is"

"So I guess it was just forget football and the football scholarship huh?"

Sam agreed  
"I guess it was"

"So you played football all those years for nothing, But Sam what did you wanna do honestly?!"

"Honestly I wanted to play football or baseball I was good at both, I barely tell people but I was almost drafted and my dad cut that quick he thought I wanted to be in the NFL for the money and said that was a stupid reason seeing that I was already rich but the real reason is football's my passion and I wanted to do something I love, my dream backup careers were photography or graphic design that's what I went to school for or maybe a singing career but he shut all of those down too"

"Sam you can still do those things football or anything you want and already having money will give you that boost"

"Mercedes I'm 27 years old it's to late for me to attempt to go back to school"

"Sam don't be ridiculous 27 is young, it's 50 year olds out here that's going back to school graduating with their bachelors and masters if they can do it you could do it"

"You're right but enough about me I see you're a successful known accountant now and you're one of the big bosses, look at you"

"Yea but I'm still not where I wanna be I still have a boss to answer too, I need to make it to that status where I'm my own boss"

"I feel you"

Mercedes and Sam stayed until the bar closed, Sam called his driver to come pick them up, Mercedes and Sam were both well over tipsy when he got there Mercedes came walking out the bar ahead of Sam

"I got drunk twice in one day woohoo! That's a record" she put two fingers in the air "twwwiicccce!"

Sam was walking behind her stumbling and laughing the driver jumped out and opened the door for them to let them in the car  
When they were in Sam asked for Mercedes address then informed the driver to take Mercedes home first after that he grabbed Mercedes hand

"Mercy I'm drunk right now but I had a good time, I'm thinking us being friends can work"

Mercedes smiled  
"I had a good time too maybe we can be friends I can date Puck so we can do double dates, Sike I'm joking Puck is obnoxious, but you know you're like the only person that calls me Mercy Sam, Quinn and Blaine does every blue moon, but when you say it, it kind of bring up old feelings"

She paused, her and Sam stared at each other then started kissing like crazy and ripping each other clothes off not caring about the driver

The driver looked back then said to his self "it looks like I will be making one stop"

The next morning Mercedes woke up refreshed she stretched and could feel a breeze she looked under the covers to see that she was completely naked with hickies all over her thighs and Breast like she was still in high school, she started panicking she had no memory of what happened after the party, she was praying she didn't have a one night stand, she rolled over and hit something hard she looked to see Sam sleeping peacefully next to her

She gasped and covered her mouth  
"Omg Omg omg"

Sam woke up and looked her straight in the face they both started screaming and panicking

"Omg Sam what did we do?!"

Sam rolled off the bed and fell on the floor he jumped up completely naked too he looked down to see his toned stomach and chest covered in hickies

Mercedes covered her eyes  
"Omg Sam you're naked you can't be naked!"

she blindly grabbed for his boxers and pants and threw his clothing at him

"Omg what the fuck did we do!? And why do I have hickies everywhere like I'm in high school!?"

"That's the same thing I said!"

"Omg you have hickies too!? Oh no no no!"

"Sam calm down and put your clothes on you're butt ass naked! And why is your huge junk awake right now I don't wanna see that!"

"Mercedes it's early in the morning and its not like you never seen it before"

"Ok just put your clothes on!"

He hurriedly put all of his clothes on  
Then started panicking  
"Omg Mercedes did we use protection!? You know we had a habit of not using them when we were together because you were on the pill! Are you still on the pill?"

"Yes Sam we did use protection I could see from the used condom on the floor and the wrapper and yes I'm on the pill"

Sam paused and looked at her  
"Why who are you f*cking?"

Mercedes threw a pillow at him  
"Sam does it matter? it was no one until this happened and why are you worried about me worry about your fiancé, who is by the way my best friend omg she's calling me right now what should I say?"

Sam put his hands up  
"No Mercedes don't answer, let's just forget about this for now we will talk just don't say anything ok I gotta go"

He ran out the apartment before Mercedes could say anything  
She unlocked her phone to see message after message from Quinn panicking about Sam not coming home then she opened a message from Blaine

**Blaine:** _**Cedes answer your damn phone! Quinn is getting on my last nerves calling me and crying about Sam do you know where he is? Please tell me he's not with you?! He better not be cedes!  
**_  
Mercedes phone started ringing again with a call from Quinn, Mercedes answered it acting like she was sleep

"Hello"

Quinn screamed in the phone  
"Mercedes Sam didn't come home last night I needed you!"

"Quinn I'm sorry I'm sure he's fine"

"No Cedes I hope he's not dead!"

"Quinn don't say that he's fine"

Quinn started crying  
"Well where else could he be cedes?!" Do you think he's cheating on me?! I mean why would he I'm gorgeous"

Mercedes felt like a whore for sleeping with her best friend's fiancé then lying to her about it

"Quinn Sam's not cheating on you he loves you"

"Well what other excused could he have for not coming home!? I hope he's not dead he went back to my parents house to get my Gucci bag you were still there right? Did you see him at all?"

Mercedes came up with a lie  
"You know what I did see him when he walked back in the house I heard him on the phone telling Puck he was going to stop by his place to watch soccer"

Mercedes slapped her hand to her forehead talking to herself

"Real smart Mercedes soccer really you couldn't come up with a better lie?"

Quinn paused  
"Soccer? I thought football was his thing"

Mercedes hated that she had to keep lying  
"Yea but you know in some countries soccer is considered football"

Quinn huffed  
"That late Mercedes really"

Mercedes shook her head  
" I think Puck recorded it already"

"Oh that better be his excuse"

Quinn's other line started beeping  
"Cedes this is him calling now, I will call you back later and let you know what happened bye Love you"

"Love you too"

When Quinn hung up Mercedes plopped on the bed talking to herself again "Really Mercedes soccer? When you know they love football you're so stupid"

When she looked down and noticed she was on the bed and linen they had sex on, she jumped up and started snatching everything off like it was contaminated

She couldn't believe what happened

Mercedes stayed in all day ignoring Blaine calls and feeling guilty for what happened she finally got a call from Quinn

"Hello Quinn is everything ok?"

Quinn started whispering  
"Yea everything's ok he told me he was at Puck's like you said, but when he got home I tried to snatch his clothes off and have sex, he wouldn't let me then he told me we needed to talk"

Mercedes got nervous  
"Talk, talk about what?"

"Beats me cedes, hold on we're getting ice cream, let me go order real quick here goes honey walking up now talk to him"

Quinn gave Sam the phone, he walked away from her with it and started whispering  
"Mercy are you ok? We're going to talk about this ok?"  
Before Mercedes could say anything she heard Quinn snatching the phone from him

"Cedes we gotta go talk to you later smooches"

Mercedes yelled  
"Wait let me talk to Sam really quick!"  
She covered her mouth but Quinn had already hung up  
Mercedes was so happy Quinn didn't hear here  
"Omg Mercedes talk to Sam really?! get it together Mercedes"

Mercedes decided that she would try to move on from this, but deep down inside she knew it wasn't going to happen 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Quinn called Mercedes to meet her at a dress shop  
When cedes made it there Quinn tried on 5 expensive wedding dresses until Cedes picked out the one she liked

Quinn twirled around in the mirror  
"Omg cedes this is the one, it's so beautiful, she started getting teary eyed and Mercedes noticed

"Quinn are you crying?"

Quinn lied and said "no my makeup is irritating my eyes" she ran and sat next to Mercedes and grabbed her hand  
"Cedes Sam want us to write our own wedding vows but I'm not good at these things, so here's what I got so far, she cleared her throat  
"Sam I love you, I'm full, but you make me fuller"

Mercedes gave her a "what the hell" look and Quinn started laughing

"See cedes I told you I'm not good at this, that's why I went into fashion, help me out"

Mercedes thought long and hard then she said "You are my lover and my teacher,  
You are my model and my accomplice,  
And you are my true counterpart.  
I will love you, hold you and honor you,  
I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,  
In health and sickness,  
Through sorrow and success,  
For all the days of my life"

Quinn started clapping then hugged her "omg cedes that is beautiful" Mercedes smiled but really that is what she would say if she was marrying Sam and she meant every word

Quinn grabbed her hand  
"So cedes what's going on in my best friend's love life?"  
Before Mercedes could speak 3 blond girls walked in looking like clones of Quinn's, Quinn jumped up and ran to them hugging them

"Omg I thought you guys weren't coming, Cedes these are my friends from work, ladies this is my best friend Mercedes"

Mercedes waved and smiled at them  
She sat there and watched them gossip and talk about fashion the whole time, after a while she started daydreaming and had another flashback about losing her virginity to Sam back in high school

**Flashback  
**_**Mercedes and Sam had snuck off to Sam's parents lake house on a cool fall day she was laying on her back half naked with Sam laying on his side next to her kissing her passionately he stopped kissing her and stared at her  
"Mercy are you sure you're ready we can stop if you want"**_

Mercedes was more then ready  
"Sam I'm ready, but I'm not experienced you might not enjoy it"

Sam rubbed her face  
"Baby I've only been with one person before you I don't have to much experience with sex either just relax baby it's your first time let me do all the work"

Mercedes started laughing  
"Please Sam from the way you were just kissing me with your tongue seems like you have a lot of experience to me"

Sam shrugged  
"We'll I watch a lot of porn that's where I get my experience from"

"Sam you are such a dude"

He pecked her on the lips  
"I know"

"Mercedes can I taste you?"

Mercedes was confused  
"Taste me?"

Sam looked down between her legs  
"You know Cedes taste you remember how I was just kissing you with my tongue? Just imagine if I was doing the same thing down there trust me it will feel so good"

Cedes caught on  
"Oh,Sam I'm kind of insecure about that"

"Why Mercy?"

"I don't know I'm scared I might not taste good or smell good to you"

"Sam slightly opened her legs a little more  
"Cedes trust me I already know you smell delicious"  
He slowly pulled her panties down  
"Omg it's so fucking pretty and you're already dripping wet, it looks like it tastes good"

Mercedes covered herself  
"Looks can be deceiving Sam"

He moved her hands  
"watch this Baby"  
He took his thumb and circled her clit rubbing some her juices on his finger then sucked it into his mouth  
"Mmhhmmm, so good taste sweet and salty like kettle corn"

Mercedes started laughing  
"Really Sam that's how you describe my taste like kettle corn?"

He shrugged his shoulders  
"That was the only thing I could think of come here"  
He started kissing her then stopped mhhmmm good right? Did you taste yourself?"

Mercedes licked her lips  
"Wow I guess I do taste good"

Sam laid on his stomach between her legs "now can I?

Mercedes gave in  
"I guess Sam"  
Sam got straight to it he licked up her slit to her clit and sucked it into his mouth then he added two fingers"

Mercedes was loving it  
"Omg Sam what are you doing down there? That shit feels soooo good mhhmmm"

Sam stopped and started laughing  
Mercedes looked down at him  
"What's so funny?"

"Mercedes I have never heard you swear, now I see how to get it out of you through sex, I guess you get naughty when we're doing the nasty"

"Oh hush Sam and get back to it"  
She lightly pushed his head down and Sam went back to work  
After a while cedes was shaking uncontrollably and her juices were flowing into Sam's mouth

Sam swallowed every last drop then came up wiping his mouth  
"Mhhmmm delicious"  
He started kissing all over her body he didn't leave not one part of her body unkissed  
"Ready for the next part?"  
He stood up and dropped all of his clothes

Mercedes eyes got big  
"Omg Sam you're huge will that fit in me"

Sam laughed  
"Of course it would"

"It's pretty can I touch it"

"Mercy did you really just call my junk pretty?"

She blushed  
"Yes can I touch it please?"

He walked up to her and she wrapped her small hands around it  
"Wow"

Sam grabbed a condom and he guided Mercedes hands so she could help him put it on then he climb in between her legs

Mercedes tensed up and Sam kissed her  
"Relax baby open your legs a little wider"  
She opened her legs and Sam slowly started entering her

"Sam go slow ok"  
"Of course Mercedes"

Mercedes face was scrunched up in pain Sam started kissing her face  
"I'm almost in baby"  
Once he was fully inside her he stayed still  
"Can I start moving now?"  
Mercedes gave him permission to start moving, he slowing started thrusting while making sure Cedes was ok

Mercedes was in pain then after a few more pumps her pain turned to pleasure  
"Shit Sam this feels so damn good you feel so good inside me"

Sam started laughing and kissed her kneck  
"There go my naughty girl again"

Mercedes started getting wetter every pump and Sam could feel it  
"Omg Cedes are you getting wetter? Shiiitttt you feel sooooo good" he literally ripped her bra off and started sucking her breast

Mercedes could hear Quinn's voice yelling her name Mercedes blinked and looked up to see Quinn snapping her fingers in her face  
"Earth too Mercedes where did you just go right there?, you were in lala land you couldn't hear me calling you at first? lets go"

If Mercedes wasn't so dark Quinn would've saw her blushing  
She couldn't believe that she was actually having a flashback of losing her vCard to her best friend fiancé while out dress shopping with her

As her and Quinn were walking to their car Quinn started batting her eyes at her

"Omg Quinn I know that look, what did you do?

"Remember I told you that I was planning too go to the Hamptons with Sam at least 3 times before our wedding, well I made it a group thing we're all going sorry"

"Quinn you should've talk to me first I have to work"

"Ceeedddeesss no you don't you're off for 3 months don't think I forgot"

"So exactly who is all going Quinn?"

Quinn started counting her fingers  
"Sam and I, you and Blaine, and do you remember my friend sugar from high school? She was a grade under us"

"Of course I remember her the girl with the irritating voice, irritating personality and irritating style and she stalked and tried to rape Blaine every chance she got? How could I forget her?"

Quinn agreed with Mercedes  
I agree, but she's coming too"

Mercedes started laughing  
"Blaine is not going to like that, who else is coming?"

Quinn hugged Mercedes  
"Please don't be mad at me but Puck is coming too"

Mercedes pushed her away  
"Quinn why!? He's irritating"

Quinn grabbed her hand  
"Mercedes please just have fun for me ok we're leaving tomorrow"

"Ok only for you Quinn"

Quinn started jumping up and down then hugged her  
"I love you, get your sexy clothes ready because we're going to have a blast"

After they went their separate ways Mercedes called Blaine to spend the night with her

The next morning Sam pulled up in his Range Rover bumping Lmfao party Rock, Quinn was hanging out the window with her hands up excited  
Sam popped the trunk and Blaine and Mercedes packed their luggage in..Puck jumped out the Car yelling "Yeah!" And held his arms open to hug Blaine, Blaine gave him a serious look and said "don't touch me"

Puck laughed and playfully pushed him "I was just being friendly bro"

Blaine looked at him again  
"That's good but don't touch me though"

Mercedes cracked up she didn't know why Blaine disliked Puck but it was funny to her, Puck held his arms open to hug her, but she pushed Blaine into him and jumped in the car forcing Blaine to sit in the middle  
Blaine sat next to her then whispered in her ear "I hate you"

When they made it too their beach house in the Hamptoms Sugar was already standing on the porch ready to greet them and dancing crazy her eyes lit up when she saw Blaine she tried to hug and kiss him but Blaine dodged her then pushed Mercedes into her arms and dashed into the house, Mercedes hugged sugar  
"Hey sugar how's it going? Long time no see"

Later that night they all partied on the beach having tons of fun  
Puck stood up and wrapped his arms around Cedes then raised his cup in the air  
"I wanna toast to good shit!"  
Everyone raised their cups and repeated him  
"To good shit!"

Once they were done partying they went into the house Blaine and sugar went to their rooms and Puck, Cedes, Quinn and Sam chilled in the living room  
Quinn was sitting on Sam's Lap while Cedes was on the couch with Puck with her legs folded under her

Quinn looked from Puck too Cedes and started pulling Sam up out the chair  
"Babe lets go to bed and give Puck and Cedes some alone time"

Sam refused  
"no Cedes is ok babe we can stay down here"

He irritated Mercedes speaking for her

She wrapped her arms around Puck's torso and threw a leg over his lap  
"Quinn I don't know why Sam thinks I'm ok I do need time with Puck take Sam to bed honey"  
Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam

Quinn winked at her then whispered "Puck's hot you go girl" then she started pulling Sam up the stairs he wouldn't take his eyes off Cedes or Puck until he was out of their site

After they were gone Cedes pushed Puck away, don't get your hopes up high Puck nothing will ever happen between us"

"Aww Mercedes why are you playing hard to get I'm a good person you know, I just look bad, do you know I saved a kitten from a tree before? His leg was broke when I got him down so I made a little bitty cast for his leg, I changed that kittens life"  
Mercedes almost chocked holding her laugh in, he talked nonsense all night Mercedes rolled her eyes so much that they were hurting

Puck stopped talking then turned the volume down on the TV, cedes you hear that?

"Hear what puck?"

"That"

Mercedes listened hard then made out what it was it was Sam and Quinn having Sex and Quinn screaming loud like she was in a cheap porno "'yes Sam! , Omg Sam you feel so good!, I love riding you!, you're sooo big!"  
Mercedes was disgusted she snatched the remote and played it off like she didn't hear it then turned the volume back up  
"I hear nothing"

Puck snatched the remote back  
and muted the TV  
"Yea you do they're loud enough"  
He put his hands behind his head and laid back  
"ahhh like music to my ears"

Mercedes hit him in his arm  
"You're a perve"

"No I'm not you're not going to give me any so I can listen to someone else getting some"

Meanwhile in Blaine's room  
He laid on his back with a pillow over his head to Drain out Quinn's moaning and screaming  
His door crept open it was sugar with a lacy bra and thong on

"Burr it's kind of chilly in here"

Blaine sat up in the bed  
"Well put some damn clothes on"

"Do you wanna like sleep in my bed or I sleep in your bed, no?

Blaine shook his head  
"Hell no"

Sugar walked up to him and ran her finger down his abs to the top of his boxers  
"Mhhmmm Blaine I didn't know you sleep almost naked sexy"

"Sugar stop touching me I don't want you"

"Come on Blaine I want you I'm so horny for you, you're so fucking sexy"

"Not going to happen Sugar"

"Blaine just let me touch it"  
She tried to reach in his boxers and he blocked her hand"

"Sugar stop now!"

She started touching herself  
"Blaine I want you"

Blaine was so turned off  
"Sugar I'm going to ask you one last time to stop and get out of my room"

Sugar stormed to the door then pointed from herself to Blaine  
"Tomorrow you and I, we're going to work this thing out"

"What thing sugar what are you talking about?"

"This thing this problem you're going through you're not gay you just think you are I'm going to rock you're world tomorrow and you're going to forget that you ever liked men"

"No Sugar this is not a problem yep I'm a 100 percent gay"

Sugar pointed to him again  
"Tomorrow it's on"

"Ok Sugar bye shut my door"

After she left Blaine threw his pillow at the door"

Meanwhile back in the living room Mercedes couldn't wait until Sam and Quinn were done, Mercedes knew Sam wasn't enjoying it because she never heard a peep out of him, she knew that Sam was a moaner and he loved to talk during sex and she heard none of that all she heard was the bed bouncing and Quinn screaming like a cheap porn star  
She could imagine Sam laying there looking at the ceiling while Quinn bounced away

After they were done Mercedes ran up to her room, she didn't think she could last another day  
The next morning she woke up smelling food, she got in the shower dressed then made her way down to the kitchen with her luggage in hand Quinn was at the stove cooking while Blaine was sitting at the table reading the paper they looked up at cedes

Quinn looked down at her luggage  
"Cedes are you leaving?"

"Yes my boss called me to come help out at work today"

"But you're off for 3 months"

"I know but the temp who's doing my work called off and he want me to help out for a few hrs"

Quinn started whining to Blaine  
"Blaine make her stay?"

Blaine being Sarcastic  
"Oh Cedes please stay I don't know what we would do without you, your boss is an ass"

Quinn agreed  
"Yea he is an ass an ass face how are you getting to the bus"

Sam walked in the kitchen  
"I will take her"

Quinn kissed him  
"Yea Cedes honey will take you"

As Sam was driving her she stayed quiet and stared out the window

Sam tapped her  
"Cedes we can talk about.."

Mercedes cut him off  
"No Sam I don't wanna talk we were both drunk it was a mistake lets move on"  
Sam Stated

"I wasn't that drunk I was tipsy, but not fucked up"

Mercedes got quiet when Sam made it to her stop she jumped out and snatched her luggage out the back seat

Sam tried to help her  
"Mercedes let me get this"

She pushed his hand  
"I got it Sam"  
"Sam just let this go ok we do not need to talk about it, it won't happen again"  
She ran with her luggage and jumped on the bus, Sam stood there and watched as the bus pulled off watching Cedes through the window and he looked hurt"

Once cedes made it home she looked through her mail to see that she received a wedding invitation to Sam's and Quinn's wedding she slide down the door to the floor and just sat there staring at the invitation

She really wasn't over Sam and she needed too find a way too get over him before she sabotage her best friend's relationship 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 He was mine's first **

****_**Thanks for the positive reviews I appreciate it, keep them coming ;-)  
and for the guest review I got stating, "I don't get it, how do Blaine come into the picture?" Well if you have ever watched the film my story is inspired by "something borrowed" you would see why, like I mentioned in the intro Blaine is their best friend and he's just that guy that they love to keep around and throughout the story you will see Blaine significant's to Mercedes he's best friend with Quinn as well but he's protective of Mercedes, throughout the story he will be Mercedes right hand man and shoulder to cry on while she deals with her drama with Sam and Quinn, Maybe I should've mentioned that in the intro right? But I didn't think I would confuse anyone on why Blaine is in the story :-) I hope that answered your Question or anyone else's who was confused on Blaine :-)**_

_**I wanna apologize in advance for the short Chapter's and errors, but I really don't have time so I try to add to the story the free time I get at work sorry **____****_

*****Disclaimer I own nothing******

A few days passed and Mercedes was back in the Hampton's with the crew dreading being there she laid out on the beach chair next to Blaine while he was reading and watched Quinn and Sam through her dark shades walking hand in hand back and forth on the beach and talking

"Sam cheer up baby why the long face?"

"I'm fine Quinn what makes you think I'm not?"

"I love you my handsome green eyed baby even when your mad"  
Quinn stood on her toes and kissed Sam passionately, then she gave him a devious look

Sam knew she was up to something  
"Honey what are you up?"

Quinn started giggling and kicking water and sand at his legs, Sam started laughing and chased her then lifted her up in the air  
"Oh no you don't, I got you, you sneaky girl you" Quinn giggled and pulled Sam's shirt over his head and brought him down to the sand with her while Sam straddled her she pulled his face down to hers and they started making out on the beach

Mercedes was laying back watching the whole thing until something blocked her view, it was Puck with a goofy grin on his face he bent down to get eye level with her

"Hey cedes do you wanna go play footsie in the water and walk through the sand hand in hand while the sand squashes between our toes?"

Blaine laughed under his breath

Mercedes didn't move she just sat there and stared at him intensely, Puck couldn't tell because of how dark her shades were, he waved his hands in her face when she didn't respond he looked over to Blaine

"Bro I think she's dead"

Blaine nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders  
"She might be dead I don't know"  
Then went back to reading

Puck waved his hand in her face once more then snapped his fingers he looked to Blaine again  
"Yup bro she's dead oh well"  
Then he went to pick with Sugar

Once Puck was gone Mercedes couldn't take looking at Quinn and Sam anymore, she abruptly jumped up from her beach chair and stormed in the house

Blaine looked at her and mumbled "what the hell is her problem"  
But he didn't bother to chase after her he kind of knew what was wrong with her and felt like it was best to let her be by herself and dodge him getting cussed out for prying

Mercedes stayed up in her room in the beach house until everyone came in for the night she went down in the living room and sat next to Blaine arguing about some nonsense with Puck

"Yea I think I wanna start my own clothing line I might start it in California"

Puck started laughing hard and shaking his head

Blaine looked at him pissed  
"What the fuck is so funny Puck?"

Puck laughed again and pointed to him  
"You clothing line, pshh now that's funny Bro"

Blaine responded mocking him  
"How so Brroooo?"

"Well fitted pants, button ups, cardigans, blazers, ties and bow-ties, I mean it's kinda Gay bro"

"Oh I guess it's Gay because I'm well dressed at least I don't dress like I'm still in high school, wearing V-necks all the time like you, I mean who does that? I guess only you huh Puck?"

Puck laughed at him again making Blaine more pissed off  
"At least its not Gay bro"

"You know what Puck you throw that gay word around a little bit to much, did you ever stop to think that it might offend some people, like myself you immature idiot"

Puck took a sip of his beer then pointed to Blaine again  
"You bro, you're not Gay you just think you are"

Sugar chimed in throwing her hands up  
"Thank you Puck! That's the same thing I said"

Blaine looked at Sugar  
"No No no Sugar I'm gay I'm gay as hell"

Mercedes, Sam and Quinn started laughing it amused them to witness how much Blaine disliked Puck and Sugar, Quinn finally joined in to stop their bickering

"Ok guys that's enough of that let's go to the bar I'm bored"

Mercedes was reluctant to go but finally gave in to going they all got ready and made their way to the bar

Mercedes sat at a table in the back of the bar watching Quinn and Sam like a creep, watching them grind and slow dance on the floor she stood up and walked to the bar to order a drink then walked over to Blaine leaning against the bar staring straight ahead

"You gotta stop staring"

Mercedes got nervous she thought Blaine caught her staring at Sam and Quinn  
"What staring? I wasn't staring Blaine

Blaine looked at Mercedes confused  
"What cedes? What are you talking about? I wasn't talking about you I'm talking about that (pointing to Sugar) look at her staring at me I mean what is that? She's like a fucking creature"

Mercedes laughed and lightly hit him on the arm  
Blaine don't be mean you're the reason why she's been stalking you all these years don't act like you forgot remember 10th grade year of High School popular jock Mr. Finn, dared you to sleep with a bimbo 9th grader to see if you were gay, so you picked the biggest bimbo of them all who goes by the name Sugar, you let her get a little taste of it then pushed her off you because you were so turned off by her irritating moans and sex faces then thanked her for helping you realize how gay you are, it's your fault baby, you don't give a girl a little sample then take it from her, she won't stop until she's riding your lil sexy ass"

Blaine thought about it then him and Cedes both had a laughing fit  
"Omg cedes you got me I do remember that I tried to block it out my memory now it's all coming back thank you Mercedes and I don't mean thank you in a good way"

"Aww best friend you are so welcome"

As they were talking Puck walked up and stepped in between Mercedes and Blaine and asked her to dance Mercedes gave him a simple  
"No"

Puck shrugged  
"Oh well your loss"  
then danced his way back to the dance floor

The DJ started playing Bubba Sparx Ms new booty

Mercedes watched Quinn grind her hips and bounce her butt against Sam's middle

Mercedes gulped her drink down slammed it on the bar  
"Blaine I'll be back"  
She was about to work the dance floor and Puck just to make Sam jealous she stormed to the dance floor and pushed Puck away from the young girl he was dancing with  
"Sorry Hun but I need this sexy man"

Puck fist pumped into the air  
"Yes! My prayers has been answered"

Quinn noticed Mercedes pushing Puck next to her and Sam and got excited  
"Yea Cedes get it girl!"

Mercedes started grinding and twerking her voluptuous behind against Puck"

Puck raised his hands in the air  
"Yea cedes work that ass girl!"

Quinn started geeking her up while still grinding against Sam  
"Yea that's my best friend, work him girl!" She started dancing away from Sam over to cedes and Puck rolling her hips down to the floor  
"Yea cedes! get me back!get me back!" Challenging Cedes to mirror her moves

Mercedes danced away from Puck to Quinn and started mirroring all Quinn moves, her and Quinn started dancing against each other on the floor, by then they had created a crowd Sam stood back in Awe, Puck was jumping up and down in Glee and edging them on, Sugar sat back edging them on as well and mirroring some of their moves and Blaine watched from the bar shaking his head and making a "hell fuck no" face

Quinn and Mercedes walked over to Puck sandwiching him between them, Quinn had her front to his back Mercedes had her back to his front, she started twerking hard against him again, then turned her front to face his front her and Quinn started rolling down to the floor and rubbing their hands down his toned legs

Puck raised his hands in the air again and through his head back  
"Yes! I'm in heaven!"

Mercedes and Quinn grabbed each other hands around Puck's legs and started twerking up and down in unison, Quinn started swinging her hair, Mercedes started swinging her hair too, every move Quinn did Mercedes did it even harder, her and Quinn were working Puck until Mercedes heard something pop she dropped to the floor clutching her thigh  
"Ouch ouch ouch"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and crowded around her Puck kneeled beside her  
"Cedes are you ok?"

"Puck I think I popped something"

Quinn looked down at where Mercedes hands were resting  
"What your vagina?"

Mercedes yelled,  
"No Quinn I didn't pop my vagina I just popped near my vagina!"

Blaine stepped in and helped her up  
"I got this, everyone go finish enjoying yourselves, Quinn I'm going to help cedes catch a cab back to the beach house, I love you best friend see you and Sam back at the house"

Sam reached his hands out towards Mercedes and Quinn pulled him back  
"No honey Blaine's got her lets go back on the dance floor" she blew a kiss then whispered I love you's to cedes and Blaine and pushed Sam back to the floor

Mercedes limped out the bar with Blaine and they fetched a cab back  
she showered then asked Blaine if she could lay in his room with him and if he would rub her leg Blaine fussed but gave in and did it

"Omg Cedes you and Quinn are so needy what am I? A backup boyfriend to you guys?

"Oh hush Blaine you know I'm not as needy as Quinn, just get to rubbing"

"Omg Cedes I'm rubbing your thigh so close to your vagina, if someone walked in they would think I was fingering you, I feel so violated"

Mercedes started laughing  
"Blaine hush you're my best friend this is not out of the norm,shit I've been knowing you and Quinn since we were five years old, we practically took baths together"

"Yea but that was before all this"  
(He pointed to her body)  
He started laughing  
"If sugar walked in here and witnessed you getting this treatment she would shit a brick"

"I'm not worried about Sugar"

Right on Cue the door swung open it was Quinn in her Pajamas (boy shorts and half shirt) with her pillow in her hand

"What the fuck are y'all doing?Cedes it looks like Blaine is fingering you"

He moved Mercedes leg off him  
"Told you Cedes"

Quinn walked to the side of the bed on Blaine's side and snuggled next to him"

Blaine huffed  
"Quinn what are you doing?"

She smiled at him like he should've knew the answer already  
"I'm sleeping with you and Cedes silly I haven't spent much time with my best friends in the Hampton's so we're having a sleepover, now move ya ass over Blaine"  
She took her behind and pushed him over

"Omg Quinn your ass is out you and Cedes why are you two in my damn bed I agreed to let Cedes lay in my bed so I could rub her leg I'm done so get the hell out! I'm half naked you two are half naked it look like a damn threesome in here, get ya asses out my bed!"

They both said in unison  
"Oh hush Blaine"

They talked all night like old times while trying to keep their voices down so Sugar wouldn't hear them,but the only thing Mercedes kept thinking about was Sam laying in his room or talking some crap with Puck drinking a beer with his shirt off with sweats or jeans on hanging off his hips one min she would be into the conversation then the next min she would drift off to LaLa land and every time she did Blaine would give her a knowing look like he knew what or whom she was thinking about

Quinn was the first to fall into slumber so Blaine pulled his phone out to secretly text Mercedes in the same room so Quinn wouldn't hear their convo

_**Blaine: You're thinking about Sam right? Let it go Mercedes**_

_**Mercedes: Blaine I'm trying too, but since Sam came back into my life all the old feelings are coming back out, you know I was trying to make him jealous at the bar then made an ass out of myself  
**_  
_**Blaine: trust me Cedes I already knew that you were trying to make him jealous, you saw me Making the "hell fuck no" face right?**_

Mercedes: lol yea I saw that you damn fool

Blaine: all I can say is try your hardest to get over Sam and support Quinn or give Puck a chance, I can't stand the fucker but, dealing with him will save you from falling back into Sam's arms and sabotaging their wedding and Sam is a damn fool he would probably let you too, he was crazy in love with you cedes and I think he still is I could see how he secretly looks at you, but he's fighting to let those feelings go and give his all to Quinn, the good thing is you guys haven't had sex right?that would really be fucked up

Mercedes went silent and stopped texting Blaine she told Blaine everything but that was one thing she couldn't tell, if Blaine knew they had drunken sex the night of the mix and mingle he would probably cuss her out and tell her how wrong it is, a message signal snapped her out of her daze

_**Blaine:right?**_

Mercedes- Hell no

Blaine:Good, now goodnight Love you

_**Mercedes:night, love you too**_

Mercedes turned over thinking that maybe she should give Puck a chance he was a damn man-child but he was sexy as hell the only thing that she found unattractive was his immaturity and it was something about him that just rubbed her the wrong way and the biggest issue is he wasn't Sam and also Sam's best  
friend

Mercedes turned over to sleep then she was interrupted by another text she thought that it might have been Blaine but he was turned over towards Quinn knocked out she checked her phone and gasped when she saw that it was from Sam, since she avoided Sam to keep from talking to him in his truck that day, he left her alone so it was shocking to receive a text from him

_**Sam: Mercy are you ok? I got your number out of Quinn's phone How's your leg? I would've snuck away and came to rub it for you, but I see Blaine had that tooken care of, he's a good friend Mercy, it was best for him to do it anyway it probably would be inappropriate for me plus it's a possibility it would lead to something else if you know**_ _**what I mean, rubbing so close to your pum pum, (lol our inside joke) I mean damn my fingers or mouth would've ended up there, shit sorry I know this is inappropriate of me so I'm apologizing right now, Sorry Mercy goodnight ***xoxoxo Sammy*****_

Mercedes didn't respond back but, mentioning his mouth or fingers down there made her horny she turned over on her stomach and threw the pillow over her head, the only thing she had to get her off were her fingers,Puck or Blaine her so called "Gay" bestie as he say, but she wasn't doing neither so her only bet was to sleep it off 

A week later after they all left the Hampton's she decided to hang with Puck, she realized that Puck was actually fun to be around and he kept her laughing but she couldn't bring herself to like him more then just a friend

"Puck you are so fun"

"I know Cedes, but what's been going on in your world, did you see how big it is?"

Mercedes started laughing and covered her mouth  
"Omg Puck no you are obnoxious" she started laughing again

"Cedes do you think I'm talking about my junk? No as much as I would like to be talking about my junk I'm not, I'm talking about the house"

"What house Puck?"

"You know the house Sam and Quinn are buying Quinn didnt tell you? yea its huge and beautiful, my bro took me to see the house and everything, it's a fucking mansion I could see Quinn and Sams little munchkins running around in the future"

Mercedes had no right too but she instantly got pissed off she said her good bye to Puck and went home to call Quinn

Quinn was in the bed rubbing lotion on her legs while Sam laid next to her reading a book, she looked down to see Mercedes calling her phone

"Hello hey Cedes baby"

"Hey Quinn what's going on?

"Nothing much, I see you've been hanging around Puck a lot I told you he were sexy, so tell me is he big and is he circumcised?"

Mercedes ignored the question  
"Quinn why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn was confused  
"Tell you tell you what?

"About the house you know you and Sam are buying,Puck told me"

"The house?, oh the house!, yea Cedes it wasn't intentionally, Sam and I have been doing so much to prepare for the wedding I was going to eventually tell you, you know I wouldn't keep nothing like that from my best friend"

"Do Sam like it?"

"Ask him he's right here laying next to me reading with glasses on and no shirt on looking sexy as ever, I wanna jump his bones"

Mercedes grimaced at hearing that  
"Oh I didn't know Sam was there"

Quinn turned the speaker phone on  
"Yea Cedes he's right here you're on speaker phone say something"

"Oh hey Sam do you like the new house"

Sam knew Mercedes was mad and jealous he could hear it in her voice  
"Ummm yea it's Cool m-Mercedes I like it"

Mercedes did a fake laugh  
"Good for you and oh Quinn?"

"Yea cedes?"

"Puck is huge and he's circumcised!  
With that she hung up in Quinn's face

Quinn dropped the phone and looked at Sam

"See I told you they were fucking Sam you claimed Mercedes wouldn't go for him"

"I guess I was wrong"

"You sure were"

Sam instantly felt jealous and shocked, he knew he had no right to feel that way when his beautiful wife to be was laying next to him he had to let Mercedes go but first he had to apologize to her he didn't know why he felt like he needed too for looking at houses with Quinn, I mean who the fuck is Cedes she's nothing but an Ex who broke his heart 3 times when he proposed to her twice and then when she broke up with him, he needed to get over Cedes before he could fully love Quinn and fast 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 He was mine's first

The next day Quinn called Mercedes to meet her at a bar for girls night  
When Mercedes arrived she saw from afar that Sam was sitting at the table as well, she tried to turn around and walk fast out of the bar until Sam spotted her confused as to why she was there

"Ummm Quinn Mercedes over there"

Quinn called her over to the table, Mercedes eyed Sam before she sat down  
"Ummm Quinn you told me this was a girls night"

"I lied sorry I just needed you guys here together (pointing to Mercedes and Sam)

"Why Quinn?"

Quinn grabbed Sam's hand then grabbed Mercedes hand with her free hand  
"I know you guys secret"

Mercedes started shaking like a leaf on a tree she thought that Quinn had Somehow found out about her and Sam, Mercedes looked over to Sam and could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead

Quinn eyed them both, then spoke again  
"I know that you two are not to fond of each other I see how Mercedes mood go down every-time you both are together, you both want all of my attention, but I'm going to tell you now, you guys need to learn how to get along because like I said before you will be seeing a lot of each other, that is the problem right?"

Sam and Mercedes were silent  
"Right?"

They was relieved and decided to humor her Mercedes spoke first  
"Totally Quinn that's totally the problem"

Sam did a nervous laugh  
"Yea honey that's totally the problem"

Quinn hugged Sam then hugged Mercedes across the table  
"Awww fighting for my affection that's so sweet, I love you both so get it together, you know opposites really do attract Sam might be pretty and sexy but he a dork, you know Cedes he did these dumb impressions when we first met, and was just so dorky that I had to make him stop pretty people like us don't act like that, that's why he's so manly and serious now, I actually think opposites attract more then Similar's don't you think cedes?"

Mercedes eyed Sam, he had his head down and she could see a little sadness in his eyes she wondered where his sense of humor went, now she see that Quinn didn't accept his goofiness like she did  
"Well Quinn I think Similar's attract pretty well"

Quinn laughed  
"No they don't Cedes, your pretty as hell too but you can be just as dorky as Sam if that's the case you two would be together"

Mercedes almost choked on her drink, Sam jumped up from the table  
"Quinn I'm ready to go, I will go get the car"

Quinn kissed him  
"Ok honey"

Sam rolled his eyes at Mercedes before he walked away, Mercedes thought "what the fuck is his problem with me? I didn't do anything"

When he left Mercedes grabbed Quinn hands  
"Quinn tomorrow it's girls night me and you during the day we can go to breakfast, the Spa do a little shopping for clothes and Louboutins then party hard that night I know you're not having a bachelorette party so think of this as your party, everything's on me even the shopping irritating sugar can come too but I'm not paying for her though, oh and Blaine and I are also paying for you and Sam's honeymoon"  
Mercedes thought that's the least she can do she wasn't being a good friend lately dealing with her jealousy towards her and Sam's relationship

Quinn almost knocked her down hugging her  
"Omg Thank you I love my best friends so freaking much, tomorrow we're going to have a blast!"

The next day they got a decked out limo and did everything Mercedes promised then partied hard that night, the limo took them to Mercedes apartment, Mercedes and Quinn got out of the limo holding each other laughing clearly wasted  
"Whoohooo Cedes sleepover at your apartment!"

Sugar stepped out with them smiling pointing from herself to them  
"Me too, us three, having a sleepover no? , Or just you two?

Mercedes and Quinn laughed and said bye to Sugar, Quinn threw her hand up towards sugar as she was walking away  
"Bye Sugar! See you back at the Hampton's in a week!"

Once they were in Mercedes apartment they showered and were to wired to go to bed Quinn was hoping around like a kid who just ate a ton of candy

Mercedes phone started ringing she looked at the screen to see Sam she thought "what the fuck is he calling me for shouldn't he be checking on his fiancé?"  
She walked away from Quinn and answered talking low almost to a whisper  
"Hello, Sam what are you calling me for?"

"Cedes, I'm just checking on you and I want to apologize for being an ass and not telling you about Quinn and I house hunt, I don't know why I'm apologizing but I feel like I should"

"Sam keep your apologies and I can't talk to you right now"

"Why Mercedes I'm coming up open the door"

"You can't come up right now"

Quinn walked behind Mercedes whispering is that Puck or Blaine coming up?"

Mercedes shrugged her Shoulders then covered the phone  
"Blaine" then she hung up in Sam's face

Quinn squealed  
"Ewww Blaine! You're sleeping with our best friend! I mean he's sexy but he's like our brother Cedes! so you lied about sleeping with Puck I knew it! Blaine is here for a booty call isn't he?! I knew he wasn't completely gay!  
She ran to the window, open it and started yelling out  
"Blaine you're banging our best friend !?, I knew you and Cedes were to chummy, you're fucking! Wow best friend I didn't know you had it in you, you little sexy shit you!

Sam ran and hid so Quinn couldn't see him

Mercedes snatched Quinn back in and closed the window  
"Quinn stop that, you want all of New York to know my business?"

Quinn dramatically started pacing back and forth  
"Ewwww, so Cedes how is it, is he like good in bed, is he a freak I bet he is, omg you and Blaine that's crazy"  
She started hoping up and down like she was getting ready to run a marathon she stopped and powered the radio on

"Mercedes you know what time it is, you ready?!"

"Omg Quinn it's too late for that"

"Come on Cedes!"  
She started playing salt and pepper push it  
"Come on cedes just like high school lets get it girl"

Mercedes played like she wasn't going to do it, then she grabbed a hair brush hopped to the middle of the floor and started rapping the first verse"

Quinn grabbed a hair brush too and hopped right next to Cedes  
"Yea!"

They started doing the routine to push it and rapping into their fake microphones Quinn was salt and Cedes was Pepper

Sam was still standing outside in front of Cedes apartment until he heard the music then he went home after a while

Quinn and Cedes danced around the room having the time of their lives Mercedes watched Quinn and got teary eyed she thought "how could my best friend end up with my first love, who I still have love for, I don't wanna lose her but at the same time I don't wanna lose him, what am I going to do?"

They danced and laughed their selves tired, and started getting ready for bed  
"Cedes you wanna sleep in the bed or make a pad on the floor?"

Mercedes looked at the bed and started having flashbacks of waking up in the bed naked with a naked Sam not to long before"

"The floor is fine"

They made a pad on the floor and Quinn snuggled up to Cedes  
"I love you Cedes"

"I love you too Quinn goodnight"

"Goodnight Cedes, Cedes?

"Yes Quinn?"

"You would never hurt me right?, we would talk it out before we hurt each other right?"

Mercedes paused  
"Umm yea Quinn, where is this coming from?"

"It's just that I never thought I could love someone other then my own flesh and blood like I love you and Blaine, I mean my love for you guys is so strong, I might be a bitch sometimes but I would never intentionally hurt you guys and I would fuck somebody up if they do, I love Sam but the love I have for you and Blaine are different, I hope we three never fall out"

Mercedes rubbed Quinn's arm  
"Quinn I would never intentionally hurt you guys either I love you guys so much"

"Good, now goodnight again Cedes" she turned over and went straight to sleep

Mercedes laid on her back thinking, she put emphasis on "intentionally" because in all honesty she would never intentionally hurt Quinn and it was true when she said she love her much, but when she get around Sam she does things she never thought she would do, her and Sam has always had this strong bond and crazy love literally it's like they couldn't stay away from each other no matter who or what was involved staying away from him those years was good for her she never thought he would come back into her life but when he did things got crazy again,but to save her friendship with Quinn she was willing to let Sam go, so she thought, if only her and Sam knew, there's no way of completely letting each other go unless they moved out of state it was a surprised they stayed away from each other as long as they did

Mercedes woke up the next morning and felt coldness next to her, she opened her eyes and noticed Quinn warm body was gone she called out to her  
"Quinn, where are you?"

"In here Cedes"

Mercedes got up and walked in the living room Quinn was sitting there drinking a cup of tea looking worried  
"Mercedes I made you a cup of raspberry Tea, here"

Mercedes took her cup of tea and crawled on the couch next to her  
"Quinn what's wrong?"

"Mercedes do you think I'm doing the right thing marrying Sam?"

"What Quinn are you having second thoughts?"

"I mean I don't know Mercedes, I always listen to your advice, tell me if I'm doing the right thing?

Mercedes took a deep breath as bad as she wanted to say don't marry Sam I want him to be mines again, she just couldn't she promised herself that she would let Sam go  
"Yes Quinn Marry Sam he loves you and you love him"

Quinn hugged her  
"I knew you wouldn't steer me wrong I love you Cedes, but"

Mercedes looked at her  
"I love you too Quinn but oh gosh, what is the but?"

"Well would you be saying that if I told you I cheated on him"

Mercedes gasped  
"Omg Quinn really,why and with who?!"

"Idk Cedes I just felt like something was missing, plus Sam and I don't sex as much as we use to, it was a random guy after I hung out with Sugar and Blaine at the bar one night, you we're sleeping so we didn't wanna bother you to go, I snuck off with him after I separated from Sugar and Blaine for the night Sam was out with Puck and I was horny, it only happened once I love Sam too much to do it again, I'm marrying Sam in a few weeks and were going to live happily ever after with our gorgeous kids"

Mercedes was shocked at what Quinn reveal, she wondered if she should tell Sam, but that wasn't her business to, plus she was just as bad as Quinn maybe worst cause she slept with Sam behind Quinn's back and she's hiding her and Sam's past from her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 He was mine's first

For the rest of the week Sam became a stalker he would text her ever chance he got, she didn't understand why, Maybe he was feeling like Quinn was feeling about him like something's missing or he really just needed to talk to her, but he was getting on her damn nerves he sent her text after text until she gave in to seeing him, she knew seeing Sam wouldn't end well but she was tired of him texting her, she knew that she would have to be strong being around him for the first time in years without Quinn or Blaine or someone else not to far behind

_**Sam: Mercy, I just wanna talk to you and come to a understanding before I marry Quinn, we need to let it go, who are you fooling? We still have some unresolved feelings after this talk I promise I would leave you alone**_

Mercedes: I don't wanna talk to you go talk to your new home! Why do you insist on talking to me Sam?  
  
_**Sam:Come on Mercy stop being immature, we need to talk for Quinn's benefit ok, how about, I come hang with you tomorrow July 4th, our neighborhoods in New York is going to be like a ghost town everyone is going to this big celebration in the Hampton's, Sugar, Blaine, Puck and Quinn is going I can't go I have to handle a few things at the office and I overheard Quinn telling Blaine you decided not to go, how about you and I hang at your place that day after I leave work, movies, food non-alcoholic drinks we don't want a repeat lol :-) what do you say deal?  
**_  
_**Mercedes: I guess Sam if you insist, this is the only time before your wedding that I will agree to be with you alone again so we better do all the talking we need to do before then  
**_  
_**Sam:Ok Mercy see you Tomorrow around maybe 6 ****xoxox Sammy**** **_

The next day Mercedes hung out with the crew before they all left for the Hampton's then went home to wait for Sam's arrival he showed up at six right on the dot with a variety on food, drinks and movies

"Omg Sam what are you trying to do feed all of New York?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to get so I brought a variety of things"

Mercedes started grabbing things then led him inside the apartment as the day went on they ate, watched silly movies and finally came up with a agreement to be cordial and don't overstep any boundaries for Quinn's sake

Sam asked if he could spend the night Mercedes knew it was a bad idea, a VERY bad idea but agreed to it anyway

Sam started stripping away some of his clothes  
"Mercy I need to take a shower where is your guest bathroom?"

Mercedes pointed to the direction of her room  
"You can use the master bathroom the water seems to get hotter I would use the guest bathroom"

Sam went to her bathroom and started the shower,Mercedes went to the guest bathroom to Start the shower too but then realized all of her body was and toothpaste was in the guest bathroom, she went to the master bathroom and started calling Sam's name and knocking on the door but Sam didn't hear her he had already stepped in the shower letting the water run down on him and was singing at the top of his lungs

Mercedes decided to sneak in to grab a tube of toothpaste and body wash off the rack but stopped in her tracks when Sam started calling out to her

"Mercy! Where is the soap?!"

He stepped out the shower to look on the rack for the soap wiping his eyes and blindly reached his hands out and touched something soft, he opened his eyes to see Mercedes standing there in her bra and boy-shorts, and the softness he felt were Mercedes breast he moved his hand and started shaking it like it was on fire

"Omg I'm sorry Cedes I was looking for soap, what are you doing in here?"

Mercedes mouth was open she was in Awe at Sam's physique it was always beautiful but got better with time, he was dripping wet and he looked good enough to eat, Sam noticed Mercedes checking him out and Smirked

"Ummm Mercy soap?"

She started fumbling over her words  
"Ummmm I-I w-was, just get-getting some soap and t-tooth toothpaste, Shit here" she grabbed a bottle of vanilla sugar dove soap and threw it to him then tried to dash out the bathroom but Sam started talking pronouncing her name slowly in his southern accent from his hometown  
"Mer-ce-deeesss"

It was something about the way he pronounced her full first name slowly in his accent that turned her on and he knew it

she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him

"You know this is the second time you have seen me completely naked since we came back into each other lives first it was when we woke up in bed together you instantly covered yourself with a sheet but I was standing there naked as shit now this but you're still covered with your bra and boy shorts, that's not fair is it?"

Mercedes couldn't form words she knew what was about to happen something that use to always happen when her and Sam was together by theirselves, but she was stuck she couldn't move or barely talk to avoid it, she knew that it was a possibility that staying away from each other and being cordial for Quinn would soon go out the window

"Ummmm, ummmmm, S-Sam"

She paused and her and Sam stared at each other then started kissing and rubbing all over each other Sam stopped kissing her and looked at her

"Fuck Mercy, we can't do this but I can't stop I want you soooo bad"

He took her bra off then literally tore her boy shorts off her he looked down between her legs  
"Damn still as pretty as I remember it"

he picked her up in the air and put her on his shoulders with his face right in her Pum Pum (as they call it) while cuffing her ass cheeks he walked her out the bathroom and put her against the wall he started eating her like Cedes would say "nobodies business" Mercedes was so wet that her juices were dripping all down his face onto his shoulders and down his chest but he didn't seem to care,

Mercedes was trying to hold her moans and screams in but she couldn't help it, it was feeling to good she was sure the neighbors could hear her  
"Shittttt Sam, this is sooooo wwrong but I can't stop, it feels soooo good, fuuuuccckkkkk

he ate her so good that she came hard into his mouth he swallowed every drop  
"Mhmmmm still delicious"

He lifted her off his shoulders and tried to drop her down onto him while wrapping her legs around his waist  
Mercedes hopped upward like her butt was on fire when she felt him graze her entrance  
"Sam condom this is already wrong the least we can do is use a condom"

"Sorry Mercy I wasn't even trying to go there, my jeans is on the floor in the bathroom go and grab a condom out my wallet"

He let her down and she went to get the condom when she handed it to him he opened it and swiftly put it on, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and dropped her on the bed he climbed in between her legs and started kissing all over her, he slowly entered her and they both moaned in ecstasy,

"Wow Mercy you feel soooo good, wet and tight I missed being inside you"

He started thrusting slowly, he then flipped Mercedes over on top of him while slipping out of her, he smacked her cheeks,  
"Sit on it baby"

She raised up then eased down onto him he moaned and threw his head back and dug his fingers in her cheeks  
"Mhmmmmm, aww shiiittt so good, ride me baby"

Mercedes started riding him slowly, she threw her head back too from the sensation  
"Sam,Sam, omg, omg, this feel sooo good mhmmmm"

He smacked her cheeks again harder  
"Don't be scared ride the fuck out of me Cedes, this feels soooo good"

Mercedes started riding him faster and harder she was working him so hard that his body was jerking back and forth

They started switching to different positions,missionary,sideways,from the back but somehow Mercedes always managed to end back on top  
Mercedes room was dark but the light in the living room was shining in her bedroom right on her and Sam he looked in her brown eyes with his green ones with his mouth open staring at her intensely he kept chanting

"So good, so good, mhhmmmmm so good" over and over again then admitted that he still love her without breaking eye contact with her  
the way he was looking at her was making her wetter and more turned on, mins later she was screaming his name

"Sam! Ahhh!"  
She hit her climax and flooded his lap and stomach with her juices

Sam was right behind her  
"Mercy! Shiiitttt!" His orgasm was so intense that it had him shaking

Mercedes collapsed on top of him shaking uncontrollably then another orgasm hit her and Sam wasn't even thrusting inside her anymore  
"Sam!" she started shaking so hard it scared her

"Sam what is going on why am I Sh-shaking and I f-f-feel like I'm still having a orgasm?"

Sam laughed and wrapped his Arms around her  
"That's because you are still having a orgasm baby,just relax it would pass in a min"

They both showered after that then went to bed and agreed to talk when they get up in the morning  
_

Mercedes woke up the next morning to feeling so much guilt she could tell Sam was too, because he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned towards her and his head in his hands, she rubbed his back

"Sam are you ok?"

He looked back at her  
"Hey there,I'm ok I guess just thinking I need to talk to Quinn, we gotta put everything out on the table Mercy, it's going to be hard but we gotta do it"

She laid back with tears in her eyes  
"I know Sam, I know,how could I be so weak around you, you make me crazy Sammy so crazy that I would have sex with you behind my best friend back, wow"

"I know you make me crazy too Mercedes, you make me weak, but you and I both know it was more then just sex, I still love you and you still love me,I'm torn Mercy between you two and I don't know what to do, I love Quinn but who am I fooling I don't love her like I love you, I'm just so torn, fuck"

"Sam just relax we're going to figure this out, just know we need to talk to Quinn for sure"

"And we will, but in the mean time lets go get breakfast I'm starving"

They got up and ready both quiet in deep thought, they left out and decided to walk down to a bar that sold breakfast in the morning too  
Sam grabbed Mercedes hand

"See I was right its like a ghost town everyone is in the Hampton's are you ok?"

"Not really Sam, but I will be we can't blame nobody but ourselves"

They heard someone clear they throat behind them, they jumped and turned to see Sam's parents, Sam whispered to Cedes  
"What the hell are they doing out here?"

Sam's parents stayed in New York too but a far distance from everyone else they Also own a home in Hollywood California and spent most of their time there, so Sam was shock to see them

Sam' s dad look down at Sam and Mercedes hands attached then up to Sam, Sam instantly dropped her hand

"Hey Son, I was driving down the road to get breakfast at the bar with your mother, he looked Mercedes up and down,

"Mercedes didn't expect to see you here with my son holding hands, so I see you two have managed to find each other again isn't that lovely"

Sam's mother Squealed and hugged Mercedes tight  
"Oh my dear Mercedes it's so lovely to see you again"

Sam's dad looked her up and down again  
"Let's all go sit and eat I'm famished"

Sam's dad always treated Cedes like his own flesh and blood we they were together she never had any problems out of him, but the way he was looking her up and down like she was at the bottom of the barrel, like she was scum, that put a bad taste in her mouth, so she decided to leave and avoid the wrath of Sam's dad

"I'm going to leave you guys, I would go an grab me something to eat later, you guys enjoy yourselves"

Sam's dad grabbed her arm  
'No Mercedes I insist, my treat eh?"

She looked over to Sam he didn't say a work, she never knew but Sam was terrified of his dad  
"Ok Mr. Evans if you insist"

Mercedes knew that this breakfast wasn't going to end well 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 He was mine's first

Once they made it to the bar and sat at a table, Mercedes kept noticing Sam's mother drifting off and staring in to space at one point it seemed as if she tuned them out

Sam's dad cleared his throat to get Mercedes attention  
"Sam you didn't tell me, that you we're friends with Mercy again, all you talk about is your wife to be Quinn (he eyed Mercedes when he said that) this is new to see Samcedes back together"

Sam ignored his father and asked about his mother  
"How's mom? Is she doing better I see she's drifting off, she can't even hear us talking right now?

"She's doing better Son, the only thing that's been keeping her happy is knowing that her baby is getting ready to Marry that beautiful fiancé of his, she has her ups and downs sometimes she go into a deep depression but it doesn't last too long"

Mercedes was shocked to find out that her ex mother in law was suffering from depression she was always this happy women, what happened in her life to make her depress?

His mother snapped out of her daze and smiled at Mercedes she reached over the table to grab Cedes hands  
"Omg Mercedes I never thought I would see you again"

Sam's father tapped him and asked him to go sit at the bar with him  
"ladies I'm going to go talk to my son at the bar order anything you want ok, we will be back shortly"

He led Sam to the bar, Sam already knew the talk was coming, his dad ordered a rum and coke from the bar  
"Aye can I get two rum's and Cokes one for me and one for my son here"

Sam shook his head  
"Dad don't you think it's a little to early to be drinking?"

Sam's dad cut him off talking to the bartender  
"Like I Said two rum's and cokes for my son and I"

He handed Sam his drink then got straight to the point he started talking lowly to Sam  
"What the fuck are you doing Sam?"

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"Sam don't act dumb, what are you doing holding hands with your ex while your fiancé is in the Hampton's without her husband to be"

"Dad I had some business to handle at the office"

"Bullshit Sam, that could've waited you, wanted to be with Mercedes alone"

"You're wrong dad"

"I'm not wrong, did you fuck her?"

Sam was shock to hear his dad talking to him like that, Sam was a grown 27 year old man but his dad put so much fear in him that every time they were together he transformed back to a 17 year old boy again

Sam didn't answer him he hung his head low looking down at the bar Sam's dad tapped him

"Look up son and answer me, did you fuck her?"

"No dad"

"You're lying I might be old but I'm not dumb I was your age at one point and I know two freshly fucked people when I see them"

"Yea dad I did"

"I knew it, we are Evans we don't behave like this, we're millionaires we carry ourselves with class, not like some poor people, and Mercedes family is wealthy right?, why is she whoring around with you? Like a damn slut I thought she was better then that"

"Dad don't talk about Mercedes like that, and what do you mean not like some poor people? I have seen plenty of low to middle class carry their selves with class and grace, don't talk down on the unfortunate dad"

"Ok I apologize about that, but not about Mercedes, do she know you're getting Married?"

"Yea dad, Quinn is her best friend she's the maid of honor"

Sam dad jumped up abruptly out his bar stool  
"What!"

The whole bar even Mercedes and Sam mother stop talking Sam lightly pushed his dad back down to a sitting position  
"Dad lower your voice and calm down"

Sam's dad was so pissed he was biting his bottom lip and his eyes turned blood shot red  
"Sam what the fuck is wrong with you and Mercedes, so I'm guessing Quinn does not know about you and Mercedes history?"

"No she don't have a clue"

Sam dad started laughing  
"You a fucking Sucka Sam"

"Dad I'm not"

"Oh yes you are, Mercedes has always had you by the balls and she still has them, you two have always had a crazy, fucked up, overly attached relationship and its still like that, shit I'm surprise Mercedes didn't get pregnant when you two were together"

He gulped his drink down, then took his handkerchief out of his well tailored suit and wipe his mouth

"Here's what's going to happen son, you're going to leave Mercedes alone today, and in a few weeks you're marrying Quinn, So whatever you and Mercedes were planning to do is not happening, I will be back before the wedding and if I find out that you're still messing with Mercedes or you broke it off with Quinn so help me God Sam, you would feel the wrath of me, do you understand?

Sam hung his head again  
"Yes dad"

"Good we got a understanding, now drink your rum and coke now! And lets go back to the table"

Sam drunk his rum and coke down so fast it burnt his chest, he slammed his glass down and stormed to the table with Mr. Evans on his heels

Mercedes could tell that Sam dad laid it on him at the bar, she grabbed his hand under the table and he snatched it away

Mr. Evans smiled at her then sat down  
"I hope I didn't keep you ladies waiting to long, Mercedes I'm guessing since you're back in Sam's life you will be attending the wedding right?

Mercedes looked at Sam and he turned his head she knew that Sam had told his dad everything, but Sam's dad was just being an asshole

"Yes sir I would most definitely be there"

"Oh I just bet you will"

Sam's dad has always been intimidating she witnessed it before but he has never once talked down on her or intimidated her this was a first and he was intimidating the hell out of her by the time breakfast was over Mercedes was on the brink of tears she has never felt so low or intimidated in none of her adult years until this day

They all said their goodbyes, but instead of Sam leaving with her he started walking in the opposite direction and told her he would see her around she was pissed she thought "what do that suppose to mean?" She knew Sam's dad got to him and Sam probably didn't want anything to do with her for now on

She walked back to her apartment exhausted, once she was in she fell to the floor and cried her eyes out, she hated Sam, she hated him for making her so weak and making her Love him so much, she fucked up and she knew that there was no coming back from it, she knew for sure that she probably loss Sam and she was on the verge of losing Quinn, she had Blaine now besides her family and she wasn't letting him go 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 He was mine's first

Mercedes was right about Sam days later he still didn't contact her she knew that whatever they had was over, she called Blaine to talk to him and spend time with him before they went back to the dreadful Hampton's

she got a knock on her door and thought it was probably Blaine she opened it to see a delivery man with flowers

"Delivery for Mercedes Jones"

"That is I"

She signed for it and took it into the apartment, she opened the card to see that it was from Sam

_**From Sam to Mercy:**_

Mercy I know that I have been avoiding you and I'm sorry, I apologize for my dad's behavior I know I was silent but you understand why right?, I have decided to Marry Quinn I'm sorry but it's just the right thing to do, please forgive me and just know that I will always love you no matter what, we can't take back what we did but we can avoid it from happening again right? Anyways see you in the Hampton's one last time before the wedding ***xoxoxo your first love Sammy***

Mercedes threw the card down on the counter next to the flowers and went to open the door for Blaine she jumped in his arms and hugged him

"Omg Blaine I missed you while you were away in the Hampton's, how was it"

He hugged her and picked her up in the air then placed her back on her feet  
"It was actually fun, it would've been better if my right hand was there with me, what did you do anyway?"

She lied  
"Oh nothing just stayed home bored"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at her  
"Really? Cedes its something you're not telling me, now tell me the truth what really happened when we were gone?"

"Blaine I'm telling the truth"

"If you say so"

He noticed the flowers  
"Wow nice expensive flowers who are they from? He grabbed for the card and Mercedes snatched it out of his hand

"None of your business Blaine"

"Is that right? You tell me everything but now it's none of my business, Mercedes who are the flowers from? Not me, it can't be Puck because those flowers are expensive and he's cheap as hell, soooo I'm guessing its from Sam right?

"Blaine stop prying I hate when you read me like that"

"Mercedes it's from Sam right?"

"Yes Blaine damn are you happy?"

"Omg! Mercedes! I thought you said..."

She cut him off and started pushing him out the door  
"Blaine stop lets go spend sometime together, shop and eat just let it go"

"Ok I'm going to let it go for now"

They shopped up a Storm then Sat down at a outside restaurant to eat Blaine was back to reading Mercedes  
"So I thought you said you and Sam was over each other but he's sending you flowers, Cedes please tell me you and Sam are not messing around on Quinn, don't do that to her"

"Blaine stop prying ok let's just eat"

"Stop avoiding the question Mercedes" (he stared at her for a min then gasped) omg you guys fucked when we were away didn't you?! Gosh Mercedes"

"Blaine stop that just let it go, it's none of your fucking business anyway"

Blaine slammed his fist on the table  
"Oh so now it's none of my fucking business, you wanted me with you right? You and Quinn wanted me a part of all the festivities before the wedding when I was hesitant you begged me to be involved (he started demonstrating her) best friend omg I need you with me! I'm a 27 year old single women I can't believe Quinn is getting married before me!,Omg don't leave me by myself Blaine I need my right hand! then after we discovered that Sam was Quinn's mysterious millionaire fiancé I decided to stay by your side to give you advice, lend my shoulder to cry on and help you keep this fucking secret of you and Sam's history from Quinn now it's not my fucking business!

"Blaine calm down!"

"No Mercedes! You know what Quinn may be a irritating, egotistical, materialistic bitch sometimes! But you know what she's our loyal best friend and you know what she has over you?! She's a go-getter! She gets what she wants! You cried when we were younger about how all your little crushes ran straight into Quinn's arms! Do you wanna know why?! Because you literally pushed them in Quinn's arms because you didn't think you were worthy enough to talk to them! Why do you always sell yourself short Mercedes, you're sexy as shit! You could have or could've had whomever you damn well pleased but you were so insecure that you couldn't see that! You didn't have to hide Sam from Quinn in high school, if you didn't want Sam to leave you for Quinn then you could've had confidence in your relationship and avoided it"

"Blaine just stop!"

"No Mercedes I've been holding my tongue but you gotta hear the truth I wouldn't be a good friend if I wasn't concerned, even though I don't agree with it, I advice you to either fight to get Sam back, give Puck a chance or just let it go! And move on!

"Blaine I can't Quinn is my best friend!"

"She's mine too Mercedes, and Quinn would probably do it to you if she were in your shoes because she's a go-getter! So like I said either fight to get Sam or give Puck a chance or just let it go because this is just getting pathetic Mercedes!"

"Blaine I love you but fuck you! Like I said before it's none of your business!"

"Really Cedes?! , You put me in all your business, you don't have no boundaries when it comes to things you tell me but now that I'm speaking some real shit that you don't wanna hear, it's none of my business! You know what's funny? That you and Quinn best friends to thee end are sharing the same dick! Sam is the man right now!

Mercedes jumped up and smacked him  
"You shut up right now Blaine, just shut up!

Blaine just sat there face red from cedes smack and staring straight ahead he didn't move one bit it was like he was frozen and tears started dripping down his face Mercedes grabbed his head and pushed it to her chest  
"Blaine I'm so fucking sorry, I would never put my hands on you again please forgive me, I don't wanna lose you, you all I got right now, my parents moved out of state, I loss Sam I know I'm going to lose Quinn, I can't lose you I can't "

Blaine finally moved and jumped up from the table he pushed Mercedes away from him

"Mercedes we will talk later, I just need to go ok, see you in the Campton's"

He dropped some money on the table and stormed away

"Blaine!"

They caused a scene but Mercedes didn't care she sat at the table and cried her eyes out she knew that she had just messed up things with her right hand man

Everyday up until the Hampton's she cried her eyes out, with no one to talk to, she was scared to call Quinn because Quinn sometimes had a way of being able to read her, Blaine was ignoring all of her calls and messages her and Sam were done, she wasn't that cool enough with Sugar to call her, her and Puck was actually cool enough to talk but talking to him was like talking to a 16 year old so all she had was herself 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 He was mine's first

They were soon back at the Hampton's and Blaine and Sam were still avoiding her

Her and Puck were playing tennis on the beach against Sam and Quinn while Blaine sat back in a beach chair reading a book like always and Sugar stood back watching with a glass of champagne in her hand

Mercedes was playing weak and Puck was irritated that they were losing because of her he grabbed the tennis racket in her hands to show her how to swing  
"Cedes you gotta out more strength into swinging it, you gotta pop it Cedes, pop, pop pop it, like this (demonstrating it to her)

Blaine looked up from his book  
"That's because you're not showing her right"

Puck started laughing  
"What do you know pretty Blaine? You probably never played a sport in your life"

"Trust me Puck I know more then you fool"

Puck stepped back  
"Ok then show me take my place"

Quinn started cheer for Blaine  
"Yea Blaine do it! do it!, do it! Show him who's the man"

Blaine stood up and removed his shirt  
"Oh trust me baby I'm about to show him, I feel good lets go!" He snatched the racket out of Puck's hand and pushed him back  
"Move and don't touch me, watch me work"

Sugar was on the sidelines rooting too  
"Yea Blaine! Show him honey! I'm still waiting to rock your world, maybe after this cause this is turning me on!

Blaine rolled his eyes at her  
"You know what I feel so good that in going to put a little twist to the game, ok here it goes, if Sam and Quinn get a point they get to tell a secret they know about me and Mercedes and if Mercedes and I get a point we get to tell a secret we know about Sam and Quinn deal?"

Quinn raised her drink in the air  
"Oh I like that Blainey I'm down"

Sam already knew what he was up too and didn't want to play  
"Ok everybody calm down, we don't have to play this game at all as a matter of fact we can play tennis another time"

Blaine laughed  
"No I got next Sam lets go, you know what next rhymes with Sex don't it Sam? next and Sex so what your scared pretty Sam, are you scared I will beat you and mess that pretty face and body up of yours don't be a bitch lets play"

Puck chimed in  
"Well I say you both pretty, soooo it's a lose lose situation here"

Mercedes grabbed Blaine arm  
"Stop it Blaine"

He snatched his arm away and turned to look at her  
"Move Mercedes I'm still mad at your ass, don't touch me and get ready to play cause its going down"

Sam was tired of Blaine talking mess so he finally agreed, he took his shirt off and threw it to the side  
"Quinn put your damn drink down and get ready cause shit is about to go down I'm going to show his ass"

Quinn waved him off  
"Sam it's not that serious I can play with my drink in my hand"

"Ok Quinn but when I say get out of my way you better move, ok Blaine you're talking so much mess lets go!"

Quinn picked up a racket and tennis ball with one hand and hit it right pass Mercedes, Mercedes didn't move Blaine just looked at her and shook his head  
"Come on Mercedes get it together"

Quinn got happy to tell a secret  
"I got a secret to tell about Blaine and Cedes, ok Cedes and Blaine my best friends are fucking, he came over for a booty call one night when I slept over Cedes house he's not completely gay oops  
Sorry!"

Everyone looked at them and Said "what" in unison, sugar stood there with her mouth open  
Blaine looked back at Cedes  
"I'm so disappointed in you Cedes"

"Sam you ready! Because I'm so ready!

Sam got in formation and hit the ball towards Blaine he was determined to not let Blaine score and Blaine was determined to score they were playing like they were training for the Olympics Blaine hit it to Sam, Sam hit it back to Blaine, Blaine hit it to Sam almost scoring but Sam did a twirl in the air and hit it back to Blaine landing on his back in the sand, Blaine jumped in the air like he was doing gymnastics and hit it back, Sam did a flip in the air and hit it back knocking Quinn back  
He pushed her back some more

"move Quinn shit just got real"

Quinn was fed up she threw her hands  
"Really Sam it's not that fucking serious I'm going to sit down"

She sat next to Puck he was sitting there amused

Blaine did a twirl and flip in the air and hit it back to Sam he brushed up against Cedes  
"Move out the way Mercedes you're in my way, I told you it was fucking going down now move, watch this"

Mercedes moved over and stood beside Sugar

Once Sam hit the ball back to Blaine, Blaine jumped high in the air and hit it back to Sam falling on his side in the process, Sam ran and did a side jump to try to catch it but it was too late Blaine scored a point

Blaine jumped to his feet  
"Yes! Pretty boy Sam! You're no match for me! I gotta secret! Y'all gonna wanna hear this its so juicy, man I'm feeling good y'all ready?!

Mercedes grabbed Blaine back  
"Blaine stop it please I'm begging you!"

He pushed Mercedes back  
"No can do mam they gotta hear this Cedes, Quinn come hear best friend you're going to wanna hear this baby!"

Quinn jumped up and started skipping to him  
"Ooh best friend I like secrets is it really juicy honey?"

"Oh yes it is darling"

Sam threw his hands up  
"Blaine come on now my guy, stop it"

Blaine started clapping his hands together  
"No"

Mercedes started pleading with Blaine again  
"Blaine just stop! Don't do this!  
She couldn't believe her right hand man, her number one ace was doing this to her

Quinn was so oblivious to what was going on she was just waiting and happy to hear a secret, she looked from Sam, to Blaine then to Mercedes  
"Ok what the hell is going on? This is awkward"

Blaine dramatically pointed to her, "hold your horses bestie cause hear it goes, ok my dear Sam and Mercedes"

Mercedes kept screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't when she realized that he was about to tell their secret, she took the tennis racket swung it all the way back then _**Wham! **_She smacked him dead in the face with it, she hit him so hard that the force knocked him in the air then flat on his back, blood was gushing out of his nose he jumped up holding his nose blood was dripping down his chest and stomach  
"What the fuck Mercedes!"

Quinn screamed then ran to him  
"Omg what the fuck! Mercedes why would you do that to Blaine?!"

Puck was laughing so hard he had tears pouring down his face and he was clutching his stomach  
"Hahahahahaha!" awww shit, Mercedes good swing"

They heard a glass break and looked to see that Sugar had threw her glass down on the cooler  
"What in thee hell! ? He told me he was gay, he said he was gay as hell! But he's messing with Mercedes, I can't take this!  
She stormed off

Puck started laughing even harder  
"Yea Sugar, he might be right about being gay as hell! Hahahaha"

Quinn helped Blaine and they both stormed off behind Sugar, Mercedes, Sam and Puck just stood there looking like total asses

Mercedes went in the house avoiding Quinn and Blaine sitting by the water with Blaine's head in Quinn's lap  
She watched out the window waiting for Quinn to leave Blaine so she could go out and apologize to him Quinn got up and came in the house to Mercedes,  
"Cedes I don't know what the hell is going on but that was wrong, you could've severely hurt him we will talk later but right now I need to take a walk by myself"

She walked out the house and started walking along the beach once she was far enough away Mercedes ran out to Blaine he was dipping his shirt in the water and holding it over his nose

"Blaine I'm sorry, but what was that back there?! Are you crazy?!"

"Mercedes I should hurt you for breaking my damn nose!"

"I'm quite sure it's not broke Blaine! Why would you do that?! I know you're still mad at me but that wasn't right!"

"Because you or Sam are not doing anything about it so I took matters into my own hands"

"You had no right Blaine!"

"You know why Cedes because I'm the only one here that gives the most fucks about you! And I'm tired of you dealing with this! You promised you wouldn't put your hands on me again and you did! So you go ahead and be Quinn's maid of honor and be pathetic! But when they say their I do's don't come crying to me! I'm done lending my shoulder!, don't call me, don't text me I'm going to California I would be back before the wedding, but you're on your own for now and Cedes please keep my name out of this got damn soap opera!, bye Mercedes"

Mercedes fell down to the sand  
"Blaine!"

Blaine stormed in the house pass Sam sitting at the table he stopped then walk backwards to Sam  
"You know what Sam, you need to do something and do it fast cause Quinn and Mercedes don't deserve this, either you're going to choose Mercedes or Marry Quinn or leave both of them!"

Sam couldn't say nothing he knew Blaine was right and he needed to do something fast

_**I apologize once again for the short Chapters **____** the rest won't be this short More coming soon**_

_**Review Please **____**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Thanks for the reviews and I was giving good pointers about telling Quinn's, Sam's, Blain's and Mercedes Pov on their feelings about what's going on, so what I'm going to do is have it where they all have flashbacks at different times as they are sitting alone and thinking, Their flashbacks won't all be the same flashbacks but each would have a flashback of encounters that were important to them or encounters they just couldn't forget, in each flashback you all would kind of learn new information**

**Quinn flashbacks would of course be more and the longest because she's the one that's mainly left in the Dark about what's going on behind her back, the readers would find out how Quinn met Sam, when he finally opened up to her and let her in, when he first proposed to her, how things changed between her and Sam after the mix and mingle, their first time at the Hampton's and how she overall feel about Sam etc… **

**Sam's flashback everyone would get a glimpse of when Sam first fell in Love with Mercedes when they were younger, Sam coming back home from college and contacting Mercedes after so many years, how he felt when he saw Mercedes for the first time at the mix mingle, his true feelings for Quinn etc….**

**Mercedes flashback everyone would get a glimpse of when Mercedes first Met Quinn and Blaine as a young girl, first time meeting Sam, first time falling in Love with Sam, first time talking and arguing with him again after so many years, first time seeing him at the mix and mingle etc… the reason why Mercedes was so insecure in their relationship and broke up with Sam would also be revealed**

**Blaine's flashback will be short, but you would get a glimpse of his first time meeting Quinn and Mercedes, growing up around them, and his feelings on what happened between him and Mercedes on the beach, his reason to why he's so protective over Mercedes etc…**

**Also just to bring everyone up to speed**

**The fiction is based in New York, so instead of the characters being from Lima Ohio they're from New York besides Sam ,Mercedes and Puck, Sam is still a southern boy that moved to New York at a young age, and Mercedes family is from Lima Ohio but moved to New York when Cedes was 5 years old, Mercedes family is back living in their hometown while Mercedes is still in New York, and Puck is from Lima Ohio, other Characters from Glee would briefly be mentioned Later in the story Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce, and of course Sugar and Puck has been mentioned**

**Mercedes, Blaine, Quinn attended a public school in New York which is Named McKinley High in New York Even though Mercedes, Blaine and Quinn were all wealthy they wanted to attend a public school like regular high school students, they attended McKinley along with Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson as their popular star quarterback**

**Sam Evans attended Country Day Private High School where all of the rich kids attended ( Country day is a high school in Michigan don't know if New York has a Country day but I couldn't think of a name) he attended school with Brittany S Pierce, and Mike Chang who were both his best friends in high school and Puck became his best friend in college who he met when Puck moved to New York from Lima Ohio for college**

**There's That, the Chapter is Kind of long but enjoy and review**

*******Disclaimer***** I own nothing**

_Mercedes kept screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't when she realized that he was about to tell their secret, she took the tennis racket swung it all the way back then __**Wham!**__ She smacked him dead in the face with it, she hit him so hard that the force knocked him in the air then flat on his back, blood was gushing out of his nose he jumped up holding his nose blood was dripping down his chest and stomach  
"What the fuck Mercedes!"  
_

Quinn stood there and watched everything unfold, Mercedes hitting Blaine and watching him fly up only to land on his back was so unexpected

"Omg what the fuck! Mercedes why would you do that to Blaine?!"

She ran to Blaine, grabbed his shirt to press it over his nose and pulled him away, once they were away from the drama she pulled them both down in a sitting position in the sand and laid Blaine's head in her lap while still holding his shirt up to his nose she was so upset that she started crying

"Blaine, what was that back there?"

"It's ok Quinn don't worry about?"

"Don't worry about it?! Blaine I'm literally shaking right now,I just witnessed someone I love hurt someone else I love and you're telling me to not worry about it? I'm upset for one that you and Mercedes are clearly keeping something from me and for two I'm upset Mercedes would hurt you like that, I swear if she wasn't my best friend, I would take that damn racket and reciprocate the same pain on her that she inflicted on you!"

"Quinn, I'm sorry I just can't talk about it right now"

"Blaine,do you remember when we you Cedes and I were younger and we made a promise to each other that we would never keep things from each other rather it would hurt us or not?"  
"Yeah Quinn"

"Well what happened to that promise?, you and cedes don't have to tell me everything and I too don't have to tell you guys everything because it's some things you can't tell, but I'm feeling like I'm apart of this drama some type of way I don't know how but, I need you to tell me what's going on Blaine and tell me now! Sit up look me in my face and tell me what the hell is going on"

Blaine sat up and stared at Quinn for a second with a sad look on his face, Quinn watched his lips move to say something, but nothing came out like he was fighting to say something but couldn't, Quinn watched as his slightly blood covered hand rubbed through his now untamed hair he took a deep breath and looked away, then looked back into her blue eyes with his sad hazel eyes and and took both of her hands into his, Quinn looked down at their hands joined she probably would've freaked out from the blood on Blaine's hand touching her hands but she was to upset to care, this was Blaine by the way, she looked back up to his eyes, waiting on him to say something but he wouldn't it was almost like he was protecting Mercedes but at the same time hurting for her,

"Blaine what's wrong what is it?"

Quinn watched him take a deep breath then shake his head

"Quinn talk to Mercedes or Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't"

"What are you talking about Blaine? You were all for talking to me while we were playing tennis now you can't?"

"I know Quinn I was upset at Mercedes about something I was acting out, just talk to Cedes ok? I love you Quinn don't forget that now cheer up and dry your pretty little face"

Quinn stood up and started walking backwards away from Blaine

"Blaine right now I don't wanna talk to any of you I just need some time to myself right now"

She turned on her heels and walked back towards the house to Mercedes

"Cedes I don't know what the hell is going on but that was wrong, you could've severely hurt him we will talk later but right now I need to take a walk by myself"

She walked along the beach and plopped down in the sand she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees she looked to her left and noticed that Mercedes and Blaine were arguing they were to far away for her to hear what they were saying but she could tell just from their body language that it was intense she sighed and put her head down relaying the disaster that not to long ago happened in her head, she heard crying and Blaine's name being called her head instantly snapped up and she looked to see Mercedes sitting in the sand rocking and crying Quinn couldn't hear Mercedes or Blaine voices but once Blaine was gone she could hear Mercedes crying at the top of her lungs  
Quinn wanted to comfort her but she actually needed comfort herself, she noticed that Sam had been acting different since the mix and mingle but tried to ignore the signs,she did cheat on Sam because she always felt something was missing there but she decided to give Sam her all and promised to be a good wife to  
him, but his weird acting was making it hard,she noticed she couldn't hear Mercedes anymore and looked in her direction to see her staring at the water like she was exhausted

Quinn sighed and said  
"I'm right there with you Mercedes I'm exhausted too" talking to no one in particular but more to herself she noticed Mercedes head instantly snapped in her direction like she heard her but Quinn knew she didn't hear her, Quinn and Mercedes stared at each other for a while then turned their heads

She started talking again "this is to much, how could one day turn out to be stressful, Mercedes, Blaine and then I don't even wanna get on Sam who by the way stood there looking stupid when Cedes hurt Blaine and he haven't checked on me I remember when I first met him still in love and broken hearted over his ex"  
Quinn went into a daze and started reminiscing about their first encounter

_**Flash back  
First time meeting Sam**_

Quinn was sitting at her desk at home drawing some sketches for new fashion ideas, she got a job at vogue right out of college but also ran her own business, designing things from home for her clients she got a email and quickly opened it she scammed over it quickly then a smile came to her face, it was a email from assistant stating that specifically wants her to design a suit for him and his son the other Jr in two days for an upcoming photo shoot she thought to herself that Mr Evans was probably a fat uncomfortable looking man and his son was probably a not so attractive nerd, she giggled to herself when she got a mental image of how they might look the Evans were known they were like the richest family in New York but she never bothered to see how they looked, they kind of stayed out of the limelight which was a good thing, she quickly replied back to the email accepting the offer and stated in two days she will be there to meet with the Evan's and also take their measurements and ideas down, she got up from her computer and grabbed her phone she started looking at pictures of her and her two best friends she smiled to herself every time she thought about how successful they all were fresh out of college and already doing big things, she worked for vogue and was doing good in her business, Blaine was a big time Vp of a IT company on his way to being president and he did fashion on the side and Mercedes was a big time accountant and also into the fashion world too not as much as her and Blaine but from time to time, she liked how they were all raised with money but didn't depend on their parents like most of the wealthy kids,Quinn knew she was probably the most dependable, materialistic one but she didn't care she got it from her parents

She made a note to meet up with the Evan's in two days, then grabbed her purse and headed out the door to go shopping making sure to pick Mercedes up on the way  
**_**

2 days seem like it came too fast she was emailed the address to the Evan's home and put it into her Gps she pulled up into this beautiful community and to a gated mansion  
She pulled her car up to a intercom but before she could push the button to speak to someone the gate started opening they were clearly already expecting her, she pulled in and gasped at all the extravagant cars and this beautiful home, she thought to herself "Wow the Evan's really are millionaires"

She stepped out of her car and walked up to the door before she could knock the door was swung open she looked to see a older gentlemen that was maybe in his Mid to late 40's he was well dressed in khaki's ,a smedium shirt and Oxford shoes like he was probably in his comfortable wear, he was tall with a athletic built, green eyes and dirty blond hair with grey starting to seep through he smiled at her and took her hand

"You must me ? Come on in"

Quinn mouth was literally hanging open looking at this tall sexy older man, he must have been a friend or family member because she knew that there was no way in hell that the Evan's looked like this and she never once had a encounter with them

"Hi I'm here for 's and 's Jr"

This sexy older man smiled at her showing his dimples in his face

"I am 's sweetie, come on in, my son the other Evan's is in the back arguing on the phone with that ex girlfriend of his"

"Quinn stepped in and was in Awe at how beautiful and their home was"

"Did you not know who I were? Have you not seen me around, I know I'm not in the limelight much but what did you think I was an old fat uncomfortable man or something?"

"Quinn eyes got big because that's exactly what she thought"

He took notice and laughed it off

"I'm just messing with you , my wife and twins are out shopping with the maid, would you like a drink or snack? I could attempt to make something"

"Oh no 's don't bother I'm fine"

"Ok well I have to make a call have a seat my Son should be in shortly then we can get started ok?"

"Sure "

When he walked out Quinn, stood up and started looking at all the family portraits hanging up on the wall she thought wow this family is beautiful she zoomed in on a family portrait with , and his twin Daughter and Son that he mentioned, but she couldn't help but notice the sexy blond in the picture, he was the younger version of same green eyes, dirty blond hair, sexy lopsided smile and she could tell from the picture that his body was just as athletic as it didn't take much to realize that this was the "not so attractive nerd" the other 's but he was far from unattractive as a matter of fact he was sexy as hell  
she heard someone clear their throat out and turned to see the sexy blond from the picture wearing the same signature lopsided smile that he wore in the picture

He stuck his hand out to shake hers  
"You must me ?, Quinn Fabray right? I'm the other Sam Evan's to be exact"

He looked better in person then he did on the pics Quinn was guessing he was in his early 20's fresh out of college like her, she shook his hand but when she touched him she could feel this sexual electricity run through their hands, he must have felt it too because he snatched his hand away and nervously rubbed it through his hair

"So I see you're admiring our pics "

"Yes ,You guys are beautiful"

"Thanks , you're not to bad yourself"

She blushed and noticed a pic on the wall with (Sam) by himself but it looked like someone was cut out of the picture Quinn noticed Sam Sad look on his face as he was looking at it but before she could ask him about it, Mr. Evan's walked in, and was ready to get started

" I see you have met my son, I have a flight to catch with my wife and twins shortly so let's get started"

"Sure I would need to take your measurements, so could you guys go into the bathroom and start removing layers"

Quinn face turned red from embarrassment she didn't know why, but telling this gorgeous father and son to remove their clothes had her blushing, they both did exactly what she said, the whole time she was taking their measurements she couldn't help but stare in awe, after a while she was like speedy Gonzalez in there taking measurements and jotting down ideas, she was ready to get out there so she could brag to her best friend Mercedes about the Evan's

After she was done with the Evan's they escorted her out, 's took her hand

"Thanks so much , I will be leaving for California soon, so if you need anything don't hesitate to call my Son or I, he will be here staying at our home while we're away"

He handed Quinn two business cards one for him and one for his son

"Sam Evans escorted out and thanked her for her help"

She jumped in her BMW and pulled out her phone, she couldn't wait to call her best friend and fan-girl over the Evan's"

She dialed Mercedes number and she answered on the second ring"

"Hello"

"Omg Cedes, they're so dreamy!"

"Who Quinn?"

"I just did a fitting for this family, you probably heard of them"

"Quinn I'm going to stop you right there, you know I don't care about the rich folks so don't even tell me their names,I don't care"

"what crawled up your ass?"

"Sorry Quinn, but my ex just called me on some bullshit, I have no clue how he got my number, we argued before I hung up in his face"

"Is this the mysterious ex boyfriend that I never met?"

"Yes, we broke up sophomore year of college almost 3 years later and he's calling me with the same shit"

"Wow he sounds like a stalker"

"He might be, but enough about that, tell me about these dreamy guys"

"Omg Cedes they're gorgeous, and the son wow, I'm going to ask him out!"

Mercedes laughed  
"Woah slow down crazy girl, he's going to think you're insane"

"Cedes you know I go for what I want, and I wants that, I have his business card I'm going to call him early tomorrow"

"Oh gosh Well good luck with that Quinn, I hope he doesn't get an restraining order on you!"

"Trust me he won't I mean look at me he couldn't pass this up, plus it's not like I'm just after his money I'm wealthy too, he's filthy rich but that would just add to my wealth"

"Someone is confident,well you do you girl and call me later,Love you!"

"Love you too Cede and cheer up baby, forget about that ex of yours"

"I will honey, Bye!"

"Bye Cede"

The next day Quinn, got up early to call Sam Evans he answered on the first ring with sleep in his voice

"Hello"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you so early, but I did a fitting with you and your dad yesterday"

"Yes, , this is "

"How can I help you ? Did you need any more measurements? Or ideas?"

"No sir, I was just calling to speak to you"

The other line went quiet, and Quinn knew for sure that he probably hung up

He came back on the line clearing his throat

"Sorry I dropped the phone, but what can I do for you?"

Quinn got straight to the point

"Well I know I shouldn't mix business with pleasure sir, but I was wondering if we could hang out one day?, go grab lunch or something, I know you're a busy man and all but I would love it if we could hang out"

She took a deep breath and waited for him to respond, the line went quiet again, this time longer, yea Mercedes was right he was probably thinking she was insane, she decided to give up, but before she could hang up voice came back on the line

" , I don't think that's a good idea... You know what? What the hell,You can come hang out with me tonight at my parents home, I will have the maid cook us up something, we could hang and just get to know each other come by maybe about 5pm sounds good?"

"That sounds great !"

"Good see you at 5 "

When Quinn hung up she did a fist pump in the air, and a little happy dance in the bed, she was too excited she couldn't believe that she was going to hang out at the infamous Evan's home she wanted to fan-girl to Mercedes, but all Mercedes did was shut her up whenever she mentioned anything about the wealthy socialites in New York Blaine was the same way, they never cared about the wealthy people or being in the popular crowd they were all super popular in high school because of their money and style but they have always stayed humble,it was weird to Quinn because Blaine and Cede parents were apart of the wealthy socialites and stayed in the limelight, that's the reason why the 3 became best friends, being dragged to uppity events with their parents and being forced to talk to the other wealthy kids" she decided not to dwell on her friends weird ways and got started on the perfect outfit to hang with

Quinn was thinking about her date all day, she did fan-girl to Blaine and Mercedes on her way to the Evan's estate but left their name and certain details out because they honestly didn't care, she made it to the Evan's at exactly 5pm and was let into the gate, she walked up to the door and lightly knocked, the door swung open and there stood Sam Evan's in all his glory looking delicious, he was wearing khaki shorts, a Ralph Lauren vneck shirt fitted to his body and Oxford shoes Quinn was in Awe, he was sexy dressed up but even sexier laid back, he smiled at her and opened the door wider for her to come in

"Nice to see you come on in"

She walked in and was still in Awe at how beautiful the Evans home was

"Nice to see you too you looking very handsome"

"Why Thank you , you're looking nice as well may I take your belongings?"

Quinn blushed and handed over her bag and jacket

"Would you like a glass of champagne?"

"sure"

"Ok follow me"

She followed him through a long hall, he dropped her bag and jacket off in a huge closet on the way and escorted her to a huge kitchen, she watched him pull out two champagne glasses and a expensive bottle of champagne and poured it in both glasses for them, he handed Quinn a glass and pulled out a Chair at a bar in the kitchen for her to sit

" , do you like seafood are you allergic to it? I requested that our Maid Cook us up a seafood feast"

"Seafood is fine Sir"

"Great, I would go into the other kitchen to inform her, she's already in there cleaning and preparing"

"Ok Sir,but may I ask why do you guys have two kitchens?

He laughed  
"Well that was my mother doing, when we had our home built, I never asked her why"

"Ok 's I was just wondering"

"That's fine, would you like a tour?"

"Sure "

"Ok I would stop into the other kitchen on the way and let know that she could get started on our meal"

It took almost an hr for the tour, the last stop was his room,Quinn was shocked at how clean and neat it looked, the walls were painted a soft blue a king size bed set in the middle of the floor in front of a big picture window, the floor was a shiny cheery wood and everything in his room was an off white, a big flat screen tv was mounted up on the wall in front of the bed, and to the side of the room were 3 stairs that led down into a beautiful bathroom, the room most definitely had a woman's touch to it but was still manly enough for

"Wow your room is beautiful, and it's spotless,who helped you decorate this because I know a man couldn't have done this"

Sam laughed and plopped down on the bed

"Yea you're right , my Ex girlfriend basically decorated it for me and I just never changed it and it's spotless because I actually do not live here, I have a Condo not far from here that's not quite fully furnish yet, I just moved back to New York from Connecticut"

"I'm guessing you attended College in Connecticut"

"Yes Ma'am Yale University"

"Wow that's a top University what did you major in and did you play any sports"

"Business and Yes I played football the top at Yale"

"So why are you not in the NFL?"

"Because I decided to give that up for my dad and go into the family business, so here I am back in New York"

"How are you guys so rich, what exactly does your dad do?"

"Let's put it like this we own half of New York"

"Like what do you guys own?"

"We don't tell what we own, and we would like to keep it that way for a reason"

They went into a awkward silence and Quinn started looking around the room she spotted a box in the corner that had the words _**"Old Memories"**_ she went to reach for it and he literally screamed

"Don't touch that!"

She snatched her hand back and and turned to him with wide eyes

"I'm sorry but that's personal so please do not touch it"

"Woah I'm sorry "

"It's ok"

Quinn didn't want to make him more agitated then he already was, but she had to ask him, because the way he screamed for her to not touch it almost made her think it was a bomb or something

" are those old memories of your family?"

"No , they're memories of my ex and I"

"You must really loved her"

"Damn right I did"

"What happened with you guys"?"

"I rather not talk about "

"Well is she from here?, what high school did she attend? Is she wealthy like you?,I might know her, did she go to college here? Do you two still associate?"

" , Stop, I don't know if we will become friends or where ever this relationship will go, but as long as we're friends I advice you to not get into my personal life unless I choose to tell you something about my past, I don't care to know about your exes, so therefore don't ask about mines, we will talk about it when it's the right time but for now don't ask me anything else about her, and since we're getting personal I would like to stop with the Mr. And Ms. I feel like an old ass man I'm in my early 20's and you are too, for now on we will address each other as Sam and Quinn as long as it's not business, now when it comes to business then I will advice you to call me understood?

"Wow well ok "Sam".."

Quinn wanted to jumped up and deck him in the damn face, but decided to be professional, she did not want to mess her chances up of getting big money for designing suits for the Evan's or mess her chances up of luring Sam in, so she played it cool, she could tell that his ex was a sensitive subject so she decided to not bring it up anymore

After Sam cooled off they decided to eat and get to know each other, the rest of the night went good and they avoided bringing up his ex, even though he loosened up Quinn could tell that he was still holding back  
**_  
**  
Quinn snapped out of her flashback she couldn't believe that she was sitting on the beach that long replaying her first encounter with Sam in her head, she noticed that Mercedes was still in her same spot but Sam still hadn't came out to find her yet that made her even more pissed off she sighed and went back to reminiscing again her mind wouldn't stop running, she started thinking about when Sam finally fully opened up to her, to when he first proposed to her to the mix and mingle and after the mix and mingle back to the present day on the beach

_**First time Sam opened up to Quinn**_  
After Quinn Hung out with Sam that first night they started hanging out as "friends" but Sam wouldn't open up to her, they would get into deep conversations but as soon as Quinn would try to insinuate a relationship Sam would pull back, Sam finally opened up to her one night when he came banging on her apartment door crying his eyes out, his Ex changed all communication on him her emails, her phone numbers, even moved into a different place on him,Sam could've found her if he wanted to but he decided to just give up Quinn was feeling empathy towards him but at the same time she was happy he was finally letting his ex go

"I can't believe she would do me like this Quinn"

"Sam she's not worth it if she could do you like this, then obviously she has moved on, and you need to do the same"

"But I don't understand what did I do? she broke up with me because of her insecurities we were together for 6 fucking years, I started dating her the middle of 9th grade and she left me sophomore year of college, she felt like I deserved better then her, but I never gave up on her I had some hope that we would get back together, I was never intimate with anyone after her, I never dated anyone else, but she's treating me like I did something to her! Her insecurities fucked this up not me, I hate her fucking guts!"

"Sam that's harsh you do not hate her, just let her go Sam, stop torturing yourself move on and be happy with someone else"  
**_**  
Sam took Quinn's advice and he moved on with her, they started dating but hid from the media, the Evan's were secretive people and wanted to keep it that way, everyone knew Quinn were dating and that Sam Evans was still off the market, but no one knew that they were dating each other Sam treated Quinn like a princess, but was still holding back a little Quinn really didn't care she had him now and wrapped around her finger they had been dating for almost a year, Quinn had moved out of her apartment and moved into Sam's condo with him, one day they were at home working Quinn was drawing out some fashion designs for her business and Sam was working from his laptop doing some working for the Evan's business, they were both busy at work until Sam broke the silence

Becoming Sam's fiancé

"Quinn let's take a trip to Hawaii"

"When babe?"

"Tonight"

"What?, tonight Sam, why such short notice honey?"

"I don't know babe, I just wanna get away like soon, we've both been busy at work, we just need a mini vacation, we can take the private jet, don't worry about taking anything with you we will shop when we get there"

That's all Sam had to say was shop and Quinn was all for it

"Wow this is crazy, but I'm down honey! Hawaii here we come!

Quinn through her illustrations down and jump right in to Sam's lap he laughed and picked her up swinging her around

They got everything together and left for Hawaii, when they got there Quinn was surprised that Sam already had everything planned out, their room,clothes, food and everything was already there waiting on them

"Honey omg! You already had this tripped planned out for us, you are the sweetest baby!"

"Yea I knew you wouldn't turn it down, Trip, shopping and money always have you sold honey"

Quinn lightly punched him in the arm  
"You know me so well baby"

They got settled in there room, freshened up then went and had a private picnic on the beach Quinn was sitting in between Sam legs with her back resting against his chest

"Sam I can't believe that you are real I mean you're perfect, your ex is a bitch for giving you up"

Quinn noticed Sam stiffened up behind her,she looked up at him

"Sorry Sam I promise I won't mention your ex anymore, I know that's a sensitive subject for you"

"Don't worry about it Quinn, but just don't mention her anymore"

Sam moved from behind Quinn and pulled her up with him, he reached in his pocket, pulled out a black box and got down on one knee

Quinn gasped and covered her mouth Sam looked up at her with his beautiful green eyes and opened up the box revealing a gorgeous diamond ring, Sam got straight to the point, he took a deep breath then held out the ring

"Quinn I know this is short notice,but you have been here for me, you helped me get over my ex and have became one of my best friends, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Quinn started jumping up and down yes, yes, yes! Of course I would be your wife honey!"

She jumped in his arms and they both fell backwards in the sand

"Omg I have to tell my best friends, they're not going to believe that me,Quinn the friend that never really wanted to settle down is now settling down and is getting ready to become someone's wife"

"I have to meet these two friends of yours babe, you talk about them so much I almost feel like I know them,and I don't even know their names"

"Don't worry honey you most definitely will be seeing them soon, how about we throw a mix and mingle party for our family and friends to get to know each other?"

Sam shrugged  
"Sounds good to me"

Quinn sent out a picture of her ring to all of her family and friends with the subject _**I'm getting Married can you believe it!"  
**_  
Quinn was so happy she fully had him, she didn't believe that he was fully over his ex, but his ex didn't want him so she was happy to have him,she thought to her self "that ex could kick rocks with open toe shoes on, Sam Evan's is all mines!"

They made love on the beach that night for the first time, and Sam had her head spinning he held back from getting intimate with her for a while, but once he put it on her, he had her screaming his name and she didn't care who heard her  
**_  
**  
Quinn parents got started on planning the mix and mingle for her as soon as she made it back to New York from Hawaii, the main people besides her parents that she were looking forward to meeting her fiancé were her best friends Mercedes and Blaine and They to were excited to meet him

_**The day of the mix and mingle**_ Quinn had been anxious she kept pacing back and forth wondering where Blaine had disappeared too and wondering why Mercedes was running late, When Blaine made it to the party Quinn pointed out Sam standing in the corner talking to some of the guest, she promised Blaine that she would officially introduce him to her Fiancé once Mercedes made it there, she noticed Blaine give her a weird look when she pointed out her fiancé to him, Quinn couldn't figure out why his attitude suddenly changed but she didn't dwell on it, Blaine disappeared and Mercedes was a hour late she went to whine to Sam and she could tell that he was irritated by her

"Sam one of my best friends has disappeared and the other one is fucking late"

"Quinn calm down, I have plenty of time to meet them, what is with you and these friends, you told me that you all have been knowing each other since the age of 5 but damn are you all really that attached?"

"Yes Sam I would think that you would understand seeing how you were pathetically attached to your ex"

Quinn knew that was a low blow, when her and Sam would have little arguments she would always get on the subject of his ex, she knew that was a sensitive subject for him and used it against him, and in a way she did it because she knew he still had hidden feelings for her, even though it had been a while more like years since he last saw her and exactly a year since he last attempted to call her before she got her communication changed on him, Quinn watched Sam's jaw tighten and his face turned red, she knew he was pissed

"Quinn don't start that, we're here as a happy engaged couple at "our" mix and mingle party and you bring my ex up? I told you that I'm over her I'm marrying you so let it go and don't you ever bring her up again"

"Sorry Baby I'm just stressed ok its a lot we have to do to prepare for the wedding and I want everything to be perfect including you meeting my friends"

"I forgive you, go look for your friends I won't be far, I'm going to go and catch up with Puck"

Quinn heard Cedes and Blaine voices at the front entrance and went to meet up with them

"Mercedes where have you and Blaine been I need my best friends"

"Quinn your fiancé is here" Blain said with a huff Quinn knew she was being a brat but she didn't care

"I know Blain but I needed you guys and you weren't there"

Mercedes spoke up and Quinn could hear the irritation in her voice  
"ok Quinn we're here now you have nothing to worry about"

"Yay! I'm so excited I got my two best friends here with me I'm marrying a sexy millionaire, life couldn't get any better"

Quinn led them to a table  
"I have to go get my fiancé so you guys can finally meet him, the servers are walking around with drinks and appetizers and we have tons of tables sat up with deserts more food and more drinks help yourself to anything, I'm so excited!, let me go and grab my fiancé really quick I will be back in a jiffy"

She went and grabbed Sam away from Puck to let him know that her best friends were ready to meet him  
"They're sitting at that table right there babe, I'm so happy you're finally meeting them"

Quinn noticed that Sam paused for a min before they could get to the table he almost fell tripping forward but caught his balance, when Quinn looked up at him she noticed that he had a weird look on his face similar to Blaine's look, but he quickly smiled when they got up to the table Quinn for a min thought that maybe Mercedes and Blaine looked familiar to them, but once she introduced them that thought went away, there was no way that Sam could have knew them from the way he introduced himself

"Mercedes and Blaine this is my fiancé Sam Evans honey these two are my best friends"

Quinn watched Mercedes choke on her drink  
"Mercedes are you ok?"

" I'm fine" ,"nice to meet you Sam Evans"

"Mer-ce-dddeesss"  
"nice to meet you, what a lovely name you know, Quinn talk about you guys so much but she have never once mentioned you two names probably because I never bothered to ask her, so these are you're two best friends you blabber about all thee time Quinn nice to meet you two"

"aren't they lovely and sexy babe?"

Sam laughed  
"of course they are babe"

"lets do a quickie sexy before all of our guest arrive" then Quinn licked his ear

Quinn led Sam into a nearby room kicked the door closed and pushed him backwards towards the bed, once Sam was laid back on the bed she noticed the weird look back on his face she couldn't quite read him but something wasn't right

"Sam what's wrong baby?"

"Nothing come here"

Quinn watched as he forcefully turned her over on the bed and pulled her panties down from under her dress and pulled his pants and boxers down and reached inside his wallet for a condom he sheathed hisself and swiftly entered her Quinn gasped at the quick entrance and lack of foreplay she noticed that he still had that distance look on his face and his eyes were closed tight like he was concentrating on something but soon pleasure took over and Quinn was to busy screaming his name and clawing at his back to pay attention anymore when they were done Quinn watched him jump up quickly to run to the bedroom's bathroom and clean up, she laid there recovering from her orgasm and a thought popped in her head,she noticed that Sam always held back a little while they were having sex or making love but this time was different, he didn't hold back at all and he was thrusting in her erratically and moaning,cursing, literally salivating at the mouth like he was having sex with someone else

Quinn knew it would upset him but she had to question him when he came out of the bathroom

"Damn Sam, you never put it on my like that what changed?"

"I was horny that's what changed"

"No it was almost like you were thinking of someone else, were you?

"Hell no Quinn why would I think of someone else"?

"I don't know, I'm asking myself the same question, look at me (she gestured towards herself) I'm fucking hot why the hell would you think of someone else while you're sexing me? don't make me hurt you before the wedding Sam"

"Don't make threats Quinn,I'm not in the mood to argue with you freshen up and come back to the party, I will be waiting on you out there"

She watched him walk out of the room and slam the door behind him

Once she was freshened up she went and found Sam standing in the garden talking to Cedes, she was happy they were getting to know each other and his mood changed he was back to acting like her Sam again so she was happy, she told her self she was worrying to much, that Sam wasn't acting weird or cheating on her that it was all in her head, but he proved her wrong when he didn't come home that night after he went back to her parents house to find her Gucci bag that she left behind

Quinn woke up the next morning feeling weak and hung over from all that she had drunk before at the party she turned over to see that Sam wasn't in bed she crawled out of bed and started calling around the Condo for Sam with no answer, she thought that maybe he got up early to handle business or something, but then it occurred to her that she never heard him come back in last night after he left to go find her bag

"Oh hell no!"

She grabbed her phone and started calling his phone back to back no answer, she started dialing and texting Blaine and Mercedes phone no answer from Cedes, but she got a answer from a irritated Blaine, it took him forever to calm her down, she knew Cedes had to be sleep and hung over because they always made sure they answered for each other the only time they didn't was when they didn't have a choice, Mercedes finally answered for her after she hung up from Blaine and she screamed in the phone

Hello"

"Mercedes Sam didn't come home last night I needed you!"

"Quinn I'm sorry I'm sure he's fine"

"No Cedes I hope he's not dead!"

"Quinn don't say that he's fine"

"Well where else could he be cedes?!" Do you think he's cheating on me?! I mean why would he I'm gorgeous"

"Quinn Sam's not cheating on you he loves you"

"Well what other excused could he have for not coming home!? I hope he's not dead he went back to my parents house to get my Gucci bag you were still there right? Did you see him at all?"

"You know what I did see him when he walked back in the house I heard him on the phone telling Puck he was going to stop by his place to watch soccer"

"Soccer? I thought football was his thing"

"Yea but you know in some countries soccer is considered football"

"That late Mercedes really"

" I think Puck recorded it already"

"Oh that better be his excuse"

Quinn's other line started beeping  
She saw Sam's name flash across the screen she said goodbye to Cedes and clicked over ready to chew him out, but he stopped her

"Quinn I can explain!"

"Oh you better have a good fucking excuse!"

"I'm coming through the door now!"

Once she hung up from him she jumped out of the bed and stormed towards the door ready to smack his damn face he put his hands up to stop her and gently grabbed her pulling her towards the bed to sit

"Quinn, I was at Puck's we had some drinks while we were watching tv and I fell asleep, I'm sorry"

Quinn wanted him to distinguish what they were watching on tv since Mercedes said soccer but Quinn didn't question him his story at least added up to Mercedes and why would Cedes lie for him anyway? ,she didn't even know him

"You better be glad your story add up to Mercedes, I forgive you now but next time I might not be so forgiving, don't let it happen again"

"It won't I promise"

"Now good, I'm horny give me some makeup sex"

Quinn attempted to rip his clothes off but he stopped her

"Stop Quinn I'm tired plus I need to get out of these clothes and shower"

She watched him grab some pajamas and go into the bathroom to start the shower Quinn tiptoed to the door ready to sneak in on him but the door was locked, she thought that was weird because he never locked the door she also thought it was weird that he came out fully dressed with a pajama shirt and pants on then laid in bed with his back turned towards her one thing she knew about Sam was that he was not ashamed to show off his sculpted body and he frequently walked around shirtless thoughts of him cheating was suddenly back in her mind

Quinn reached over him and smacked his face

"What the hell Quinn!"

"Why do you have a shirt on?"

"What do you mean? Shirts are made to wear so why can't I wear one?"

"Don't be cute Sam, you never wear shirts around the house"

"Well I decided to wear one today it's kind of chilly ok"

"Well if you're not going to have sex with me at least go down on me, shit you never do anyway, is someone else sitting on that pretty face of yours?"

"Quinn stop that, we need to talk later I'm sleepy, it's to early in the morning for this, don't worry,sleep it off and we will talk ok"

Quinn let it go they never so called talked but he took her out for ice cream avoiding people that recognized him as one of the Evan's  
He started back treating her like a princess again until their first day with the gang in the Hampton's

Sam was back to being weird again

Quinn was sitting on Sam's lap while talking and laughing with Puck and Mercedes, she noticed how Puck kept glancing over at Mercedes so she decided to give them space

"Babe lets go to bed and give Puck and Cedes some alone time"

Quinn noticed how Sam refused like he was blocking or something  
"no Cedes is ok babe we can stay down here"

Quinn could tell that Mercedes was irritated

"Quinn I don't know why Sam thinks I'm ok I do need time with Puck take Sam to bed honey"

She could tell that Mercedes didn't care for Sam much from how she would roll her eyes or how her mood would change so would Sam's she didn't know what the problem  
Was but she was hoping they got it together soon

She dragged a reluctant Sam up to the room and locked their door she pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him, she pulled his shirt over his head and started kissing all over him down his body all the way to the top of his jogging pants she pulled his clothing down then removed hers she was wet just off kissing him and she saw how he was already up and ready for her she straddled him and tried to lower herself on to him but he stopped her

"Quinn Condom"

"We don't need one baby"  
She went back to lowering herself on to him grazing his tip

"Fuck….Quinn, we need a Condom"

"Why Sam? I'm getting ready to be your wife the mother of your future kids, forget the condom"

"You're right Quinn but do you really want to get pregnant right now?, you're not on the pill, you don't want to risk getting pregnant before we even walk down the aisle, lets enjoy being newlyweds first then worry about our future children"

Quinn agreed she honestly was not ready to be a mother yet, or wasn't ready to worry about her body changing, for some reason what Sam said wasn't genuine to her like it was other hidden reasons why he didn't want to get her pregnant

But she thought to herself again that maybe it was all in her head

She gave in and let Sam cover hisself with a condom she finally lowered herself onto him and started riding him slowly he felt so good that she instantly started riding him harder and faster, Sam eyes were close shut with his hands behind his head, he wouldn't touch her, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling not making a sound he made sex faces but it use to be "oohh fuck baby" "ride me good baby" "oh shit" or something to that nature but she heard nothing she was the one screaming like a porn star while he didn't make a noise the only time he made a noise was when he reached his peak it was so low that she almost didn't hear him he grabbed her hips tight  
"Ohhhh Fuuuuccckkkkk" then he thrusted up in her and made her hit her orgasm

He lightly pushed her to the side then jumped up and ran straight to the bathroom to clean up

After that night that was when she cheated on him she was so over his weirdness she knew for sure that either he was cheating on her or if not he was having second thoughts Quinn always had this mentality like a dude she would date guys, have sex with them and toss them to the side just like guys did females, but at 27 years old she was finally ready to settle down,but the guy she was finally ready to settle down with, did a 360 on her, so Quinn went ahead and cheated on him after they left the Hampton's the first time, she lied to Cedes and told her that it was only once, but it was more then once she ended up cheating right after she came back from the Hampton's for 4th of July too,but she felt guilty about it, and promised she wouldn't do it again she was going to get to the bottom of what happened between Sam, Blaine and Mercedes if she didn't get to the bottom of it she wouldn't worry because the truth would eventually come even if it's 20 years later it would still come out she was also prepared for her cheating to come up sooner or later but for now she wasn't going to worry about it

_**Present: back on the beach**_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her skin, Quinn didn't realize that she had been sitting out on the beach for hours daydreaming and having flashbacks of her encounters with Sam, she looked up to see Sam staring hard at her

"Quinn do you realized that you have been sitting here for hours, come in"

"Oh now you come to find me, where were you when I first walked away?"

"Quinn I wanted to give you your space"

"Whatever, don't touch me Sam, I already let you, Mercedes and Blaine kill my vibe I would not let you guys mess my night up, were still going out rather we're talking or not "and by the way you're my fiancé so I advice you to start acting like it"

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means Sam I'm getting tired of your weird ass acting we're getting married in a few weeks get it together!"

With that that she stormed away

That night they all went to the bar Blaine had already left, Quinn was dancing with Puck all night and avoiding Sam and Mercedes, Sam sat back staring at Mercedes all night, Mercedes sat at the bar most of the night by her lonesome self and Sugar sat at a table still down over Blaine and Mercedes supposed affair, the atmosphere was all wrong that night

As Mercedes was sitting at the bar Sugar stood up and made her way over to her

"Hey Mercedes"

Mercedes gave her a weak smile  
"Hey Sugar"

"Soooo you're not really sleeping with Blaine right?"

"No I'm not Sugar"

"And Blaine would never give me a chance would he?"

"I'm sorry but no sugar"

"Well that's fine, I don't really believe if he's in to Men or not,but I'm done chasing after him embarrassing myself and getting turned down,I deserve better then that, I deserve someone that feels for me what I feel for them"

"I'm glad you have realized that sugar, you do deserve better, I need to be telling myself that right now"

Sugar placed her hand on her shoulder and gave Mercedes a gentle squeeze she looked from Sam to Mercedes

"You would figure this out, but stop torturing yourself you do deserve better and maybe Quinn does too, Sexy as hell but dumb ass hell don't know what he wants"

"What? Sugar..but how did you know?"

"I observed Mercedes and I'm nosey as hell, after you guys little altercation on the beach, I put two and two together and I figured out that you and Sam have some type of history and Blaine was on the verge of telling it I don't know what or how long, but I see you guys chemistry and the way you stare at each other when no one is looking"

"But Sugar I can explain you don't know the half of it"

"I know enough Mercedes and you don't have to explain anything to me and don't worry I won't say anything it's not my place Quinn is my girl but she's your best friend and Sam's fiancé, but just know you two owe her enough to talk to her and remember that the truth always has a way of coming out rather you want it to or not, I know how it feels to want someone you can't have Mercedes it hurts like shit,you would figure this out, I hope Sam figure it out too"

"Thanks Sugar"

"No problem Cedes"

Mercedes got up and walked outside of the bar, she could feel someone behind her and faced Sam

"Mercedes are you ok?"

"Yea Sam what are you doing out here?"

"I needed some air Mercedes, Quinn is pissed at us and she keep asking me what happened between you, Blaine and I and I really don't know what to say right now"

"Well figure it out Sam because I'm done! Have a nice life and beautiful green eyed babies with Quinn"

She walked away from him  
"Mercedes!"

She could hear him calling her name but she wouldn't turn around she thought about walking away then stopped, it hurted to walk away from Sam again she walked away from him before and Sam was right it was her own insecurities that messed them up Sam was perfect for her but she couldn't see that, she was waiting for him to break her heart but she ended up breaking his, she couldn't take it anymore she was ready to fight for Sam

Rain started pouring down as she was standing there she removed her heels and started running back towards Sam

"Sam! Sam!"

"Mercedes what's going on?! Are you ok?!"

Mercedes fell into his chest and started crying her eyes out

"Sam I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you those years ago ok you were right I messed up because of my insecurities I'm so sorry I love you Sam and I need you back in my life"

"Sam lightly pushed her away  
"Mercedes I don't know"

"Sam what do you mean you don't know? You don't love her Sam you're fooling yourself you guys love is not as strong as what we have Sam be with me, Tell her you can't be with her Sam"

"Mercedes she is your best friend"

"I know Sam and I love her I know I'm going to regret doing this to her but I want you back Sam"

Sam stared at her for a min then broke the silence  
"Mercedes I'm sorry, but I can't,what would everyone think, what will my dad think, what will Quinn and her family think, I have to do what's best Mercy"

"Fuck! Sam make up your damn mind you're giving me whiplash from all your damn mood swings, one min you want me back the next min you don't, stop worrying about what everyone thinks Sam, if you wanna be an NFL player be an NFL player if you wanna leave the family business then leave the family business, if you wanna leave Quinn and come back to me then do it,but if you wanna stay with Quinn and forget about me then do it for you not for me ,your dad or Quinn's family do it for Sam because that's what will make him happy,but while you're doing that forget about me because you have already chose who you want to be with and that's Quinn, I'm really done now Sam, I will be there to support you guys at your wedding"

Mercedes left Sam standing there, she caught a cab back to the beach house packed up her things and went back home without telling anyone but Quinn, she texted Quinn's phone and told her she Love her and she promised she would tell her what caused the drama when the time is right she knew Quinn wouldn't text her back because she was still upset with her,Blaine and Sam and Mercedes couldn't blame her

**I find it funny that the mysterious ex boyfriend of Mercedes that Quinn was referring to is the same guy that Quinn was being a fan-girl about who by the way is Mercedes one true love who also by the way is Quinn's Fiancé, Mercedes and Sam is so Stubborn if Mercedes would have only pushed her stubborn ways aside and let Quinn tell her Sam's name and if Sam would have put his stubborn ways aside and opened up to Quinn about his ex, which is by the way her best friend, then all of this would have been avoided  
Sam was arguing with Mercedes on the phone while Quinn was waiting in his living room, the first time they met, then Quinn called a irritated Mercedes who was upset that her crazy ex got ahold to her number and called her to argue with her after years of not talking to him, how crazy is that? The clues were right there, but I guess Quinn was to gone from Sam's sexiness to put the clues together**

**Next chapter coming soon**

**Review Pretty Please :-)****  
**


	10. Chapter 10 He was mines first

Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and don't worry Sam and Mercedes (samcedes) will reunite, it might be as a couple or as best Friends, you will have to wait and see :-), you will find out sooner then later and also It's getting closer to Quinn finding out about Sam and Mercedes and it will most definitely be some drama  
When she finds out,also Quinn's cheating along with another secret from her will be revealed to Sam **

*******Disclaimer I own nothing*******

Mercedes had made it home early the next morning Quinn texted her back and told her to be careful and she loved her even though she was pissed at her

Mercedes was exhausted, she got out of her clothes and jumped in the shower when she got out she fixed her a quick breakfast, then laid back in bed she thought about Sam and was hurt that he had chosen Quinn, maybe it was for the best but it still hurt like hell, She thought about Sugar's talk and her telling Mercedes that "the truth always has a way of coming out" which was true but Mercedes wasn't quite ready for it to come out yet, but the main person she thought about was Blaine she couldn't believe that she did him like that the hurt Blaine had in his eyes was unforgettable , Blaine had been by Mercedes side through thick and thin and he wasn't obligated to help her keep Sam a secret from Quinn but he did and she was grateful for that it never occurred to her that Blaine actually needed comfort just as bad as her and Quinn in a way because he was in the middle of the drama he was protecting Mercedes, but Quinn was also his best friend too, she knew that it probably hurt Blaine to protect Mercedes, when he could've protected Quinn too but he was to busy protecting her, Mercedes was a only child So Blaine was the closest thing to a brother she couldn't quite consider him a brother because siblings didn't lay up under their brothers or practice their first kiss on their brother like her and Quinn did Blaine but at the end of the day Blaine was her heart she was determined to fix things with him and also Quinn

She went in to deep thought and started reminiscing about when she first met Blaine and Quinn

**Flashback of a 5 year old Mercedes meeting** **new friends**

**September 26,1991**  
_Mercedes was 5 years old her family had just moved from Lima Ohio to New York her parents were wealthy so they instantly became a socialite in New York, Mercedes hated it, she would watch her mother and father gossip with snobby people and roll her eyes, she always thought to herself that her parents wouldn't have instantly made friends when they moved to New York or even been initiated into the socialite crowd if they weren't weathy,why would a white rich family want to be friends with a Black family? They were only friends with them because of their money other then that the Jones would have been at the bottom of the barrel, Mercedes was beyond her years she would voice her opinions to her parents and talk about subjects and say big words that a normal 5 year old wouldn't care about_

_Mercedes had been hearing her parents talk about a family name the Fabray's and Anderson's who they apparently became fast friends with, One boring fall day, Mercedes parents decided to get dressed up and attend the Fabray's event at their home amongst the other wealthy families in the communities a reluctant Mercedes was dragged along_

_ had Mercedes hand dragging her up to the Fabray's beautiful home_

_"Mercedes cheer up baby I know you're sad that you left your friends behind in Ohio, don't worry honey you will meet some new friends that's more your speed here"_

_Mercedes rolled her eyes  
"Mom I'm 5 years old those so called friends will be forgotten soon so I don't care, I don't know why you both want to be accepted by these snobby people they only accept you because of your money if you were any normal black person they wouldn't give you the time of day"_

_Mr Jones laughed  
"Where did we get this little women from? What 5 year old talk this?"_

_Ms Jones shook her head  
"Unfortunately only our daughter sweetie"_

_They walked up too the Fabray's home and lightly knocked on the door the door swung open and they were dramatically greeted and pulled in and hugged by 2 nice looking Caucasian couples she was guessing that they were the Fabray's and Anderson's her parents then introduced them as their daughter they bent down and started kissing and hugging on Mercedes, Mercedes did the most fake smile and innocent look ever_

_Mercedes father pulled her to the side  
"Cedes sweetie act like a normal child and go play with the other children baby, New York is our new home now so meet some friends, you never know they might become your friends for life"_

_Mercedes instantly went and found a corner to sit in on the floor, her dad just shook his head at her  
As Mercedes was sitting there watching and shaking her head at all the families gossiping and getting drunk off their asses  
She looked up to see a cute little boy around her age with dark hair and hazel eyes walking towards her he was well dressed like a preppy little guy and sat on the floor next to her, he looked at her with his big hazel eyes  
"Hi"_

_Mercedes looked at him  
"Hi"_

_"I'm Blaine Anderson, and you are one of the Jones?"_

_"Yes how did you know because I'm the only black child in here?"_

_"Well umm yea but I didn't mean it in that way"_

_"I know"_

_"What is your first name?"_

_"Mercedes"_

_"Macidas"_

_"No Mer-ce-des"_

_The little boy giggled  
"Oh sorry"_

_"That's ok Blaine"_

_They both sat there staring and laughing at the adults "trying" to dance Mercedes watched as a blond little girl with piercing blue eyes walk towards them huffing,she was well dressed too and Mercedes thought she was beautiful, she looked like the Barbies and Baby dolls that Mercedes would see in the toy store, the Blond girl plopped down next to Blaine and folded her legs_

_"I'm so over this shit"_

_Blaine and Mercedes looked at each other and started giggling like crazy, it was funny to see a 5 year old swearing_ like an adult

_The little girl started laughing too and tapped Blaine  
"Hey what's your Name?"_

_"I'm Blaine Anderson"_

_"Oh you're the Anderson's Son, I'm Quinn Fabray"_

_"So this is your home?"_

_Quinn made a sad face  
"Yes the adults are weird, I wanna go play by myself but my parents want me to make friends"_

_Mercedes laughed  
"Well unfortunately, my parents want me to make friends too, they obviously want to be accepted so bad it's sickening"_

_Blaine gave her a funny look  
"Why do you talk like that?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"So grown up? You say big words that I don't understand"_

_Mercedes shrugged I don't know  
"I'm an only child so I read things that kids don't usually read"_

_"Oooohh"_

_Mercedes saw the blond little girl peek her head over Blaine's to stare at Mercedes then smiled big  
"I'm an only child too!, what is your name?you're pretty"_

_Blaine giggled and agreed with Quinn  
"Yes she is pretty, I have a brother but he lives in another state with my grandparents so I feel like an only child... Hey I like your skin it's pretty and milky"  
He took his hand and rubbed it across Mercedes cheek  
and your hair is pretty too he reached up and rubbed his hand through Mercedes thick curls_

_Quinn reached over Blaine's head and rubbed Mercedes face then ran her hand through Mercedes hair as well  
"Wow pretty"_

_Mercedes was looking at them like they grew two heads  
They were rubbing her hair and touching her skin like she was a rare species and she was shocked that this beautiful blond girl and this gorgeous little boy was calling her pretty when they both looked like they belonged in a magazine_

_"Ummmm Thanks, you both are beautiful to me, I wouldn't think kids that look like you would like me or think I'm pretty and by the way my name is Mercedes Jones"_

_Quinn smiled at her  
"Hi Mercedes Jones don't think like that because you are very pretty to us, Pretty name for pretty girl"_

_Blaine shook his head agreeing with Quinn_

_That lifted Mercedes spirit a little bit she had never been called pretty by anyone besides her parents  
Kids back home in Ohio that looked and dressed like them made fun of her dark complexion and her thick curly hair it actually made Mercedes insecure at a young age, so hearing this handsome little boy and pretty girl give her a compliment had her smiling big and had her eyes watering_

_"Wow thank you Quinn and Blaine"_

_"Blaine took his finger and rubbed a tear from Mercedes bottom eyelash that was attempting to fall"_

_Mercedes looked at him and smiled she knew right there that this sweet little boy was going to be her buddy and also this bubbly little girl_

_Blaine looked at her sad  
"Don't be sad Cedes"_

_Mercedes was shock that he had already given her a nickname  
"Kids back home in Ohio made fun of me because of the color of my skin and my hair"_

_Quinn spoke up  
"Well don't worry, we are your new friends and look our parents are friends, (Quinn pointed to the Jone's, Anderson's and Fabray's all huddled up in the corner talking and laughing)_

_"That's great Quinn"_

_Quinn stood up and straightened out her clothes  
"well I'm going to go up to my room and play with my doll house wanna come with Cede?"_

_Mercedes big brown eyes got even bigger  
"I have a doll house too! Yes I wanna come!_

_Blaine hung his head low he was sad that they were leaving him alone_

_Mercedes stood up and grabbed Quinn's hand they both looked at Blaine with his head down_

_Quinn called out to him  
"Blaine you're coming too!"_

_Mercedes agreed with her  
"Yea Blaine so come on!"  
She reached her hand out towards him, his hazel eyes and smile was so big he stood up and grabbed her hand_

_"I don't play with dollhouses"_

_"Quinn started pulling them all towards the back of the house towards the stairs  
"Well Blaine I'm sure we will find you something to do!"_

_They all started running through the house with their hands attached pushing through the adults to get to the stairs_

_Their parents noticed and all smiled to each other they were all becoming close friends and wanted their children to become friends they thought it was cute how out of all the kids at the event, their children were able to find each other without officially being introduced_

_They went upstairs to Quinn's bedroom,Quinn literally had the whole top floor to herself and her bedroom was decorated like a royal princess  
They closed the door and started playing with her doll house while Blaine sat back watching them_

_They would go from playing with the doll house and dressing up baby dolls to play wrestling with Blaine to give him something to do_

_From that day on they became inseparable _  
_

Mercedes didn't realize that she had been crying while daydreaming about meeting Blaine and Quinn  
She didn't have no one to talk to, so the only person she thought to call was her mother, her mother never judged her she was so understandable when it came to her only daughter, she pulled out her phone to dial her mothers number her mother answered on the first ring

"Hello, My baby!"

Mercedes laughed  
"Hey Mom"

"Hey sweetie, I haven't talk to you in weeks, you're to grown for your mother?"

"Oh no mom it's been a lot going on, how does it feel to be back home in Lima Ohio"

"It feels great honey, homely and way more laid back then New York"

"I'm so surprised you and Dad left New York to go back to Ohio mom, you guys were so in the in crowd hanging with the Fabray's and Anderson's, you all were thick as thieves"

"You know sweetie sometimes you grow out of being in the lime light and social world all the time it's ok during certain occasions, but all the time can be stressful, don't get me wrong I still Love New York your dad and I are actually thinking about buying another home there just to stay from time to time,but Lima will always be home, you should come back home sweetie"

"Mom I have a life in New York, Lima is home for you and dad but not for me, you moved me out of Lima when I was barely 5 years old, I've been in New York 22 years vs 5 years to Lima,New York is home for me mom"

"You're so right Cedes"

"Are you guys the Fabray's and Anderson's still close mom? Even though you're in Lima and they're in New York"

"Of course we are sweetie,our bond can't be broken, just liked our children's bond can't be broken, how has Quinn and Blaine been anyway?"

Mercedes got quiet

"Mercedes are you still there?"

"Mom"

"Yes sweetie what's wrong?"

Mercedes couldn't hold her tears anymore she started crying on the phone to her Mom

"Awww Cedes why are you crying? Did you Blaine and Quinn have a falling out?"

"It's just a lot going on Mom, and Sam he's back"

"Oh dear Sam's back how long has he been back from Connecticut?"

"For a while mom he came back right out of college"

"Why didn't I know that sweetie?"

"Because Sam and I were done with each other Mom he moved on and I did too"

"So how do Sam come in the picture with you Blaine and Quinn"

"Well Quinn and Sam were friends for a couple years or so I guess, then they became a couple and remember I told you Quinn had became friends with this rich guy but they weren't dating, then he finally opened up to her and they became a couple, then not even a whole year later he proposed to her?"

"Yea but I still don't get it"

"Well the Rich Fiancé is Sam"

"Omg! What?...wait how did Quinn end up with your first love?"

Mercedes broke down and told her mother everything, from how she hid Sam from Quinn in high school to how she reacted when she found out that Sam was Quinn's fiancé to how Blaine's been protecting her through everything, to sleeping with Sam, to falling out with Blaine and professing her love for Sam again, to Quinn being in the dark and not having a clue about her and Sam, but is starting to get suspicious, Mercedes didn't leave anything out, she was out of breath by the time she was done talking

"Wow Mercedes... Just wow"

"I know mom you probably think I'm a slut or a bad person"

"Oh no sweetie, not at all, you're not a slut or a bad person and Sam isn't either "That boy loves you and You love him Mercedes, I watched him grow up he was always respectful when he came around and treated you like a princess, his parents raised him well, he is just lost Mercedes and is in a bad predicament right now, he clearly wants you sweetie but at the same time he do not want to hurt Quinn and he's ashamed of what everyone would think"

"Mom he has already chosen Quinn"

"Well what can you do sweetie?"

"Nothing mom just move on"

"Exactly Mercedes, I feel bad for all of you Quinn because she's in the dark in all of this, Sam because he's stuck between two women and he's not sure of what he wants and Blaine because out of all of this he's been protecting you, when he has another best friend that needs that same protection, You and Sam need to talk to Quinn, stop procrastinating or the truth will come out before you want it too"

"I know mom, thanks for talking and listening to me without judging"

"No problem honey, by the way why did you turn down Sam's proposals?

"Because I was scared mom, I was insecure and afraid that he will marry me,knock me up and in the long run regret it and find someone better looking and more of his type then me, and I would end up a single mother, look at me mom why would a guy that looks like Sam wanna spend the rest of his life with someone that look like me, Quinn is perfect for him she's beautiful"

"Mercedes you are beautiful, just because you don't have blond hair with blue eyes doesn't mean that you're not beautiful to Sam, I use to watch the way he looked at you, it was like you were the most beautiful girl in the world to him, Sam would have never left you, you left him and I still don't understand why because. he was perfect for you"

"I know mom and I hate myself for that"

"Don't hate yourself baby, move on you can't cry over spilled milk right?

"Right mom"

"Good, but before I let you go promise me that you would talk to Quinn, but before you do that get things right with Blaine"

"I promise Mom"

"Ok sweetie Love you and don't be a stranger, you can call me whenever, visiting wouldn't be so bad either"

"I will remember that mom,Love you too"

"Ok Bye sweetie"

"Bye mom"

Mercedes took her phone out and dialed Blaine's number she let the phone ring for a while she was about to hang up until she heard the line pick up

"Blaine?"

The line was quiet but she could hear Blaine's soft breathing on the other line he just held the phone

"Blaine answer me I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry ok,all these years you protected me when you didn't have to I would never ask you to do that again it's my turn to protect you now, But I just need you right now, I need you to let me know were ok,I need my right hand"

He still stayed quiet

"Blaine? Just say something please"

She was crying by then, she knew that she was being a cry baby but it was too much going on at one time

He still wouldn't say anything  
"Ok I understand, I still Love you and I meant every word I said, hopefully you can forgive me soon bye Blaine"

Before she could hang up she heard his smooth voice on the phone say something

"Come to California"

"Blaine!, what did you say?"

"I said come to California"

"Blaine but I don't have a plane ticket"

"I got you a ticket already, I'm sending a driver to come get you, to take you to the airport he will have your ticket, your flight leaves at 7am tomorrow morning it will take about 6 hours for you to get here,I will be at the airport waiting for you when you arrive"

"Oh Blaine! Ok I will be ready! I miss you and I'm so sorry"

"Mercedes don't worry about it see you tomorrow ok"

"Ok Blaine I love you"

"Love you too baby"

When Mercedes hung up she started jumping up and down Blaine always had a way of lifting her spirits, she instantly started packing for the trip  
Blaine was short with her but at least they were getting somewhere

It was still early after Mercedes talked to Blaine so she decided to take a Nap her Nap was short because she tossed and turned throughout most of it, she woke up back feeling down again she started thinking about Sam and everything she been through with him over the years, she started thinking about when her and Sam first met

_**Flashback of first meeting Sam  
October 12th, 2004**_

_Mercedes was in the 9th grade, it was almost 3 weeks into school and Mercedes was already one of the most popular girls in school along with her 2 best friends she knew it was because of their wealth along with their style amongst other things  
Mercedes could sing,dress,and had a very curvy body so the guys were most definitely fans of hers  
Quinn made it to captain of the Cheerleading team, she had killer style and she was beautiful  
Blaine was one the most handsome guys in the school,he had all the latest brands of clothes and his style was on point  
They all attended a public school to the the experience of a normal high school student, so they were most definitely the richest kids in school_

_One afternoon after school let out, Mercedes and Blaine separated from Quinn so she could go to cheer practice and decided to go to the library it was a really nice day so they decided to park their cars at Blaine's house and walk to a nearby library,they were walking and talking in a deep conversation laughing about things at school_

_Mercedes changed clothes at Blaine house to a more comfortable outfit she had on a pair of fitted yoga pants with a pair of all white nike Air Force1 tennis shoes, a fitted vneck Tshirt and a Louis Vuitton messenger bag thrown over her shoulder with her school work and books in it, she through on pair of Chanel prescription glasses and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, she was walking with a book that couldn't fit in her bag clutched to her chest with one hand and her cell phone in her other hand_

_Blaine was right besides her style neatly dressed in what he wore to school and his Gucci Messenger bag Strapped across his body, Blaine and Mercedes were so deep in conversation that they didn't hear someone yelling behind them_

_"Go long, go long!"_

_Mercedes felt a gush of wind fly pass her and a hard bump to the shoulder, all she saw was a blond head run pass her_

_She grabbed her arm getting ready to yell at him  
"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're go..._

_Before she could get it out something hard hit her in the back of the head knocking her forward to the concrete on her knees, her book and Cell phone flew out her hand and her messenger back flew off her, shoulder, her glasses fell half way off her face and she watched her cell phone shatter_

_Blaine bent down to help her  
"What the fuck! Hey watch it! Cedes are you ok?"_

_She heard a deep voice coming towards her and someone yell  
"Awww shit!" Behind her_

_She looked up and her mouth went dry there stood a damp headed blond boy with green eyes looking down on her, he had sweat pants on hanging low on his hips and was shirtless his body was beautiful and sweat was dripping down his torso  
he reached his hand down to help her up, he pulled her up then bent down to pick her things up, she started snatching her things out of his hands_

_"Omg! My phone is broke, I was ok until you ran into me and I was hit in the back of my damn head with a football"_

_He apologized to her,  
"I'm sorry ma'am I will buy you another, are you ok?, my best friend and I were celebrating because we both made the varsity football team and we're only freshmen we wanted to just throw the football around a little"_

_"Well go to a damn field and throw it around not on the side walk where people are walking"_

_She heard Blaine laughing under his breath on the side of her, Blaine was really quiet usually he had a lot to say but for some reason he was quiet,she side-eyed him and continued to fuss at the blond goddess standing before her_

_"And your friend need to go to Jv because clearly he don't belong on varsity he throw like shit how the hell do you hit someone in the back of the head with a football?"_

_The blond boy started laughing and looking behind her she watched a sexy Asian guy walk from behind her his shirt off with a body similar to the blond's her mouth was really dry now she thought "damn both of them are sexy, they gotta be college students"_

_The Asian kid grabbed her hand and kissed it  
"I'm sorry sweetie, the ball slipped that's why I threw it wrong, I really don't throw like shit,I'm Mike Chang and you are?"_

_"I'm Mercedes Jones"_

_"Nice to meet you Mercedes Jones and your friend is"_

_Blaine finally said something  
"I'm Blaine Anderson"_

_"Oh would you two happen to be the Jones's and Anderson's Children"_

_"Yes we are"_

_"Why haven't I seen you at Country day high school"_

_Mercedes was shock  
"You guys are freshmen in high school"_

_Mike laughed  
"Yea we are"_

_Mercedes mouth fell open  
"And you look like that already wow, imagine how you would look in college" (gesturing towards The Blond and Mike Changs bodies)_

_He laughed and look at the Blond  
"Well I guess we can take that as a compliment"_

_The Blond finally spoke again after staring at Mercedes  
"So what school do you attend if you don't attend country day?"_

_"McKinley High"_

_The blond laughed  
"A public School?"_

_Mercedes rolled her eyes  
"Yea what's wrong with a public school?"_

_"Well seeing that your parents are wealthy I assumed that you guys would attend country day private school all the rich kids go there"_

_The blond was already getting on Mercedes bad side  
"Well you assumed wrong blondie, we're not like the other rich, stuck up snobby kids, like you" (she pointed to them both)_

_The Blond threw his hands up in defense  
"Aye we're not like that either we were just asking,do you know Finn Hudson? Popular Quarterback"_

_"Yes"_

_The blond started laughing hysterically_

_"Ok Blondie what's so funny?"_

_"Oh nothing"_

_"Ok...well you two have a nice day, Blondie and Mike, even though Mike should be buying my phone Blondie I just wanna let you know that I can afford to buy my own"_

_The Blond just looked her up and down and didn't respond back_

_She grabbed Blaine's arm and started pulling him in the library she was wondering why Blaine was so quiet and acting so weird_

_They found a table to the back of the library, she hated the stuck up librarian that was staring at her, the library was suppose to be high class or something so if you didn't come in there dressed like you just stepped off the run way or out of a fashion magazine she would turn her nose up at you, she stared at Mercedes for a while eyeing her comfortable attire then turned her head Mercedes rolled her eyes she didn't understand why someone would come fashionably dressed to study anyway_

_She watched the Blond burst threw the door with Mike on his heels they were laughing and talking really loud in the library Mercedes just knew that the librarian would kick them out because of their loud talking and shirtless, sweaty bodies but all she did was smile and politely waved at them_

_She thought that was weird_

_He came up to the table and bent down resting his elbows on it_

_While Mike stood back with his Arms folded_

_"Soooo your name is Mercedes Jones? I like that name"_

_"Yes why?"_

_"Is this your boyfriend?"_

_"No Blaine's my best friend"_

_"Good...Well I like what I see Mercedes Jones"_

_"Dressed like this?" (Pointing to her attire)_

_He shrugged  
"I like it, I actually think you look hot with the glasses and all"_

_She thought to herself "this little white boy 9th grader think he got some game,well he sorta do but I won't let him know that"_

_"Ok Blondie what do you want?"_

_"I want you"_

_She heard Blaine snort on the side of her and she elbowed him_

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"I wanna get to know you, if that's ok"_

_"are you a teenage rapist?"_

_"What?..."_

_"A pervert..."_

_"Huh?..."_

_"A cannibal?"..._

_"Wait..what?"_

_"A serial killer"_

_"W-what huh?..."_

_Blaine pinched her arm  
"Mercedes stop that"_

_"Ouch! Blaine I'm just trying to figure out what a sexy Blond like you want with me, a black curvy girl, shouldn't you be chasing around blond barbie"_

_"I don't see color Mercedes and I like all types of girls all shapes, color and sizes,and you're hot I don't know why you think you're not"_

_Mike agreed  
"Yea Cedes you're hot shit, comfortable wear and all"_

_Mercedes blushed and laughed to herself, it was funny how people she meet instantly give her a nickname_

_"Well Mercedes can I have your number"_

_"I don't kn... (She felt Blaine kick her under the table) Ok"_

_She pulled out a pen and tore a piece of paper from her note book  
She quickly jotted her number down and gave it to him_

_He grabbed it, stood up and put it between the waist band of his boxers under his sweat pants, Mercedes could see his pecs and she almost fell out of her chair_

_"I will be calling you tonight Mercedes it's Friday so we can text or talk all night sweetie"_

_He waved to the librarian  
"Nice day Ma'am"_

_She smiled and waved back_

_He looked back to Cedes and Blaine  
"Nice day to you two as well Blaine  
and Mercedes"_

_He gave them a lopsided smile then smacked Mike on the chest  
"Let's go bro"_

_Mike smile at them  
"See you later Cedes and Blaine"_

_They started walking out then stopped the Blond ran back to the table he reached in his pants from the waist band of his boxers again and pulled out $600.00 and placed it on the table in front of Cedes_

_She looked down at it and back up at him  
"What's this?"_

_"For your cell phone"_

_"I doubt it if my phone is six hundred dollars and I got plenty of money to buy a phone myself and plus you pulled it out of your sweaty draws so no thank you"  
She pushed the money back towards him_

_He pushed it back  
"I'm good down there (he looked down between his legs) a little of my sweat won't hurt you, plus the money is not only for your phone but it's for giving me the time of day and for me taking up you and your Best friend's study time, I know you have plenty of money but I want you to have it, good day Ma'am and Blaine"_

He turned on his heels to walk away but Mercedes stopped him  
"Hey Blondie what is your name?"

_He turned towards her and Blaine and started walking backwards towards the door  
"By the way I hate you calling me Blondie, my name is Sam, Sam Evans (he winked at her and left out the door)_

_Mercedes was mad that Blaine never said no more then about two words,she turned towards him, he was staring at the door Sam just walked out of with his mouth open smiling like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in wonderland and she could've swore he had a sparkle in his hazel eyes_

_"What the hell Blaine, I guess you Mr no filter,blabber mouth can't talk anymore and why the hell are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?"_

_He turned to Mercedes looking crazy then did a high Squeaked the librarian eyed them but didn't say anything_

_"What in thee damn hell Blaine what is wrong with you?"_

_"Mercedes do you know who that is?"_

_"He said his name was Sam Evans right?"_

_"Mercedes his family is only like the richest family in New York I guarantee they own this library that's why the librarian was so cool with them"_

_"Blaine have you been hanging with Quinn to much, you know you and I don't keep up with all these rich people, how do you know about him?"_

_"I don't Mercedes, how I found out about them, I was with my mom at the spa waiting for her to get a facial amongst other things ( he rolled his eyes) well anyway I was reading through all their books and I came across a magazine with all of New York top socialites in there I was only looking in it to see if you, I and Quinn's parents were in there which they were"_

_Mercedes raised her eyebrows at him  
"Ooookkkkk"_

_"Then I came across a page fully dedicated to the richest family in New York I was intrigued so I started reading through it, their family pic was in there the family is beautiful, the pic had the mother and father, their twin daughter and son they looked to be about 6 or 7_

_Mercedes still had her eyebrows raised  
"Ooookkkk"_

_"And they had their young teenage son in there and a little article on him,the family is the Evan's, Blondie aka_ _Sam Evan's is the teenage son, he's an all around athlete, Football,Baseball, soccer, track etc... The reason why he was celebrating was because like he told you, he made Varsity as an 9th grader and it's already buzz around New York about him and his athletic skills, Colleges already want him and he just made it to high school, the reason why he asked about Finn Hudson and started laughing is because Finn is his rival they have been rivaling and playing against each other since middle school Finn is not an exceptional all around athlete like him, but he's good in football and it's buzz around New York about him too"_

_"Ooookkkk Blaine, continue"_

_"Ok, and Mike, Mike Chang family was in there too and they had a little article on him too, he's not an all around athlete like Sam either but, he's good in football and it's buzz around about him too and he's also like the best dancer in New York, he was able to study with the Alvin Ailey  
Dance company last summer and him and Sam are best friends and their families are close they've been knowing each other since they were young too, not as young as us because Sam is from the south that's why he has the slight country accent and he's always saying "Ma'am" he has more money then all of our wealth put together.,omg Mercedes,Sam Evans wants that_

_"Blaine are you a fan because you just told me all that with out taking a breath"_

_"Hell no I'm not a fan I told you I read up on him I just never thought I would actually see him around, and I'm happy for you"_

_"That's a lot to take in, so he's like known almost like a celebrity"_

_"Yes"_

_"I don't know if I could give him a chance what if we go somewhere,I will be in the limelight, you know I don't like that"_

_"You could tell he's humble Mercedes just give him a chance you see how he was undressing you with his eyes? He wants you bad"_

_"I'm a virgin is it bad that I was having sinful thoughts looking at Mike and Sam's bodies? Oh weeee"_

_"It's normal Mercedes"_

_Blaine jumped out his chair knocking it down and yelling out loud  
"He wants up oooonnn thatttt Cedeeeeess!"_

_The librarian looked at him and shush him_

_Mercedes stood up picked his chair up and pushed him back down by the shoulders  
"Shhhhh, Blaine sit your crazy ass down, you're acting more excited then me"_

_"I'm just happy my best friend is about up to start dating a millionaire you deserve to be wined and dined Mercedes"_

_"We're only in the 9th grade Blaine"_

_"I know but you still have been unlucky with guys Cedes,we have to stop by Quinn's and tell her about this I doubt it if she knows about Sam she keep up with people like him and if she don't mention them that means she don't know them or care to know"_

_"No! Blaine we're not telling Quinn anything I'm going to see where this goes let's just keep this between us I just don't want him to kick me to the curb..Quinn is beautiful I know he would pick her over me he seems genuine with me so let me see what his motives really is and if they turn out to be good then I most definitely don't want Quinn to know, Quinn could get anyone she wants, I can't so let me have this moment"_

_Blaine didn't agree but went with it anyway for Cedes  
"That's not true Mercedes you're beautiful, you can have anyone, just have confidence within yourself Cedes, but if you want to keep this a secret then my lips are forever sealed"_

_"Thanks Blainey"_

_"No problem Cedes"_

_They got to studying for a couple hours then packed up to leave  
On the way home Cedes stopped to replace her cell phone, they decided to Stop at Quinn's for a min before they separated_

_"So Quinn how was practice?"_

_"It was cool Cedes, I met this girl name Santana Lopez she's my co-captain, I can't stand her"_

_Mercedes Laughed  
"Why?"_

_"She's a bitch"_

_Blaine spoke  
"That's the Spanish chick with the dark hair?"_

_"Yea that's her"_

_"Yea she's scary as hell but hot and I don't know if it's me, but she looks like she had plastic surgery on her face or something it looks stiff and Botox to me"_

_Quinn agreed with him  
"Guys are already falling at my feet, I'm going to have fun playing with their heads"_

_Mercedes huffed  
"Well that's normal Quinn guys always fall over you"_

_"You too Cedes, have you met any cute guys?"_

_Blaine looked at her, she shrugged  
"Well yea"_

_Quinn was happy  
"Omg! Cedes who?"_

_"He doesn't go to McKinley Quinn"_

_"Well where does he go Cede?"_

_"I don't know Quinn"_

_"I have to meet him"_

_"Quinn you know how secretive I am I'm going to see where this goes, I don't want you or Blaine to meet him until the time is right"_

_"Ok Cedes, I don't understand why, but ok"_

_And Quinn never met him Mercedes always made an excuse whenever Quinn would bring it up after a while Quinn gave up_

_Sam Texted Mercedes that night and they stayed up to 5am, Mercedes opened up to him about things she never opened up to no one about Sam turned out to be totally different from what she thought he was, he wasn't a stereotypical handsome Jock he was the most humble person she ever met, Mercedes started dated him next thing she looked up she was in love Sam and her had been together all of high school on  
their way to college  
___  
_Mercedes never thought she would be with Sam that long, but her insecurities got the best of her Her Sam promised to attend school together but at the last min she decided to stay in New York to attend college with Quinn and Blaine Sam got a football scholarship and attended Yale university with Mike  
Mercedes remember the day her insecurities really started, she flew to Connecticut to visit Sam in college her sophomore year, her first year of college her and Sam would take turns visiting each other Sam would come back and forth to New York like it was right around the corner  
But once Mercedes started hearing buzz about Yale's new hot star Quarterback rich and well known Sam Evans she knew the bimbos would come full force with no Shame ..it was the beginning of Sophomore Year Sam begged her to visit him so she did, she remember walking through the dorms looking for Sam's when she ran into Mike_

_"Omg! Cedes what are you doing here?"  
He hugged her_

_"Hey Mike!,I'm coming to visit Sam where is he?"_

_"Oh he has a new roommate, they went out to grab a bite to eat, he told me you were coming, I will let you into his room, I have the key"_

_Mike walked her to the door and handed over the key  
Here you go Cedes I have a lunch date with a sexy Asian name Tina see you later, he started running down the hall Mercedes shook her head and laughed as she was opening the door, she watched 2 gorgeous blond girls walk down the hall like they were looking for Someone, her mouth fell open when she heard their conversation_

_"Is his dorm room this way?, I hope he's in there I should knock on the door"_

_"He's going to think were stalker's I heard he has a girlfriend I don't know if it's true though"_

_"Omg I wanna bang him so bad"_

_"Me too, a threesome would be so sexy, just imagine how he look out of his clothes, his body looks like it was sculpted by the Gods, my gosh, I'm getting horny just thinking about it"_

_Mercedes stood there still listening, she laughed under her breath  
"Fucking nasty ass groupies"_

_They stopped when they were a few inches away from Mercedes one bimbo spoke first_

_"Excuse me what did you just say?"_

_Mercedes turned towards them  
"I said fucking nasty ass groupies"_

_"And who might you be?"_

_"Asked Sam who I him?"_

_"Why are you going into his room?"_

_The other bimbo spoke up  
"She's probably the help, he pays her to clean his dorm room"_

_Mercedes was pissed  
"The help?, bitch please I probably got more money then you sluts put together, oh and by the way if you really wanna know why I'm going in his dorm room well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm his girlfriend and I'm getting ready to "bang" his lights out, you can stand by the door and listen to me ride him if you want too,bye  
She waved at them and smiled she watched as their mouths fell open  
She slammed the door in their faces and leaned against,Mercedes was never the one to brag about her money she was the most humble person you could ever meet, but how dare they talk down to her and talk about banging her man, she could the girls on the other side of the door_

_"Her? Girlfriend? Please she's probably a friend or something Sam wouldn't dare date that"_

_She heard the other girl laugh Mercedes was 2 seconds from snatching the door before she heard Sam's name_

_She heard both girls speak in unison  
"Hey Sam!"_

_"Hey ladies how it's going?_

_They both spoke  
"Fine!"_

_"That's great, have a nice day"_

_Mercedes had to laugh they thought that they would be invited into his room, Ha! they thought wrong_

_When Sam opened the door Mercedes was standing there with her hands on her hips  
"Hey baby!"_

_He went to hung her and she stopped him  
"Mercy what's wrong baby?"_

_"Who are those girls Sam?"_

_"What girls?"_

_"The two blond bitches standing in the hallway!"_

_"Woah Mercedes where is all this coming from? Why are you mad?"_

_"Sam they were talking about banging you and having threesomes and they called me the help!"_

_Sam pointed to the door  
"Those two? I don't know them they sneak into the dorms all the time to get my attention I never say much by high and bye"_

_"But Sam they look better than me, you might cheat on me or leave me for one of them, I know you're probably ashamed of me"_

_"Mercedes why are you acting jealous and insecure all of a sudden I do not want them I want you and only you baby don't mess this visit up worrying about other girls ok, I would never do anything to hurt you baby come here"_

_"What are you doing Sam?"_

_"Just come here"_

_He grabbed her hand and led her to the door then opened it just like Mercedes thought, the two blond's were still lurking around Sam's room_

_Sam pulled Mercedes in front of him,with her back pressed against his chest he started kissing on her neck then grabbed her chin, pulling her face up to his and started kissing her sloppy_ right in the door as the two _girls watched standing there stunned, he looked up at them and smiled_

_"Oh ladies I didn't realize you were still standing there I see you have met my future wife"_

_Before they could say anything he slammed the door in there face  
"I would never be ashamed of you I would've ravaged you right there if I wasn't afraid of getting kicked out of school for indecent exposure"_

_Mercedes couldn't believed he did that she started laughing  
"Sam I can't believe you"_

_"You like though baby, admit it"_

_She blushed  
"I do baby"_

_"I know you do, but on a serious note I've been overwhelmed with practice and school work I need a stress reliever if you know what I mean"  
He winked at her_

_Mercedes didn't have to ask him what,because she already knew,  
Whenever Sam was stressed about something he would want to have sex or just pleasure her most of the time he would choose to pleasure her with his skilled mouth without wanting any pleasure in return he got off just from getting Mercedes off_

_He stood up and pushed her towards the bed, he pushed her back and laid in between her legs, he lifted her shirt and started kissing her breast pulling one of her bra cups down he took her dark harden nipple into his mouth eliciting  
A moan from Mercedes_

_He started kissing down her stomach until he got to the top button of her jeans, he unbutton them then moved down to her feet sitting on his knees to remove her shoes and socks along with it,he grabbed the top of her jeans and pulled them down her legs then tossed them to the floor and started kissing her feet all the way up her legs, he opened her thighs wide, laid on his stomach and started kissing and biting on her thighs, switching from the right thigh to the left leaving mark after mark, She watched as he licked his lips like he haven't ate a good meal in days,her panties were soaked, he pulled her pink laced panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor, he removed his shirt,laid back on his stomach between her legs and pulled them over his shoulders, he started kissing and sucking on her clit like it was her mouth_

_"Hmmm ohhhhh Fuuuccckkk Sam Yesssss"_

_Mercedes road his face and fingers hard screaming his name, she knew that the students out in the hall probably heard, she was hoping the two creepy blond's were still out there looking like fools and she made sure she yelled and moaned out Sam's name repeatedly until she hit her climax flooding and squirting into Sam's mouth_

_She started laughing and was a little embarrassed  
"Wow Sam, you made me sq... Oh-my...I'm kinda embarrassed a little bit everyone probably heard me"_

_She slapped her hand over her face and watched Sam through her fingers she watched him lick his lips and crawl up her body until he was laying on top of her he removed her hands  
"Well hello there my beautiful Cedes glad you came to visit my dear"_

_"I'm glad to Sammy"_

_Mercedes stayed at his dorm for a week it didn't matter how much Sam reassured her that he loved her and would never cheat on her or leave Mercedes would never believe him almost like she wanted him to leave her to prove a point, the whole week she was there a different girl or should she say "girls" came to his dorm room looking for him or lurking around the hallway Sam paid them no mind every time or politely asked them to leave him alone and let him and his girl have some privacy, it was like they didn't respect Mercedes or looked at her like she was a joke, Before she left Sam proposed to her the night she was leaving she turned him down, Sam was hurt but told her it was ok they had plenty of time for marriage  
The second time Sam proposed to her he went all out, he flew to New York for her bday and threw a huge surprised party for her at his parents place he invited mainly people he knew his best friends Brittany and Mike along with their girlfriends Santana and Tina he invited Blaine and Mercedes parents at the end of the party he presented her with the most expensive gifts he even brought her a brand new BMW and said a beautiful speech about his love for Mercedes he got on one knee and presented her with a beautiful ring the same ring he proposed with the first time Mercedes was so focused on some of the guest whispering and saying cruel things about her that she could not appreciate the beautiful fella in front of her on one knee proposing she snatched her hand away and ran out of his home without looking back, Sam chased after her she could see the hurt in his eyes but she couldn't do it, she couldn't agree to marry him she was a mess a unattractive mess and everyone else thought so Mercedes broke up with him that day, he cried and cried and begged her to not leave him but she insisted that he found someone else she felt like he deserved someone better more prettier, but he didn't agree with her, he yelled at her over and over telling her that wasn't her choice to make for him but Stubborn Mercedes wasn't having it, Sam gave up he told her he hated her and made her keep the ring, gifts and car  
And that was the last time she saw him until the mix and mingle no one not even Blaine and Quinn knew that she still had the ring hidden in her closet and no one knew but her parents,that her BMW she drove back then was a gift from her ex who she left behind, every time Mercedes thought back to that day she felt more and more_ _like a fool_

_  
Mercedes Stayed up all night packing for her trip to see Blaine  
She left out briefly and grabbed some gifts for  
The next day a car pulled up just like Blaine Promised the driver got out and loaded her things into the car

"Hi Mercedes my name is Rory I will be escorting you to the Airport"

"Thank You Sir"

Mercedes strapped herself into the back seat she was excited to get away and see Blaine Maybe being away for a min vacation would be good for her Quinn's wedding was in exactly 2 weeks and Mercedes was not looking forward to it

The driver made it to the Airport and help Mercedes out he grabbed her bags and escorted her all the way until she got hers bags checked he waved goodbye and told her to have a safe trip

Mercedes loaded the Plane and was seated next to a little boy she was hoping he would be on his best behavior and not to loud she was to exhausted and not in the mood Mercedes must have been tired because she was asleep before the plane even took off, she was awaken 6 hours later by the little boy poking her in the arm, she opened her eyes and gave him a mean look  
"We're here" he told her "what really?"

Mercedes couldn't believe she slept through a 6 hour flight the plane could've went down and she would've still been asleep

She got off the plane and picked her things up she received a text from Blaine that said I'm waiting on you come down the escalator and she got on the escalator she could see Blaine standing there with his hands behind his back she was so excited to see him she almost jumped down the escalator she pulled a small sign from behind her back we the words I'm so sorry please forgive me I love you"

He smiled and pulled a sign out from behind his back as well with the words "I forgive you and I Love you too"

When she was fully down the escalator she dropped her things and ran straight into his arms  
"I'm so sorry!"

I'm sorry too! He picked her up hugging her tight and put get back down

"I'm so glad you apologized to me first I would've looked like an Ass with a sign that says I forgive you and I love you too and you didn't even apologize"

Mercedes was smiling so hard she pulled out a bag with the gifts in it that she brought for Blaine she brought all his favorite goodies that he loves to snack on and a Burberry scarf Blaine had more then enough money to buy the scarf but he constantly hinted to her and Quinn that he wanted one so Mercedes finally brought it

"Omg thanks Mercedes!"

He reached in his pocket and pulled something out  
"I kinda brought you a gift too"

He held out a black box, he opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond ring

Mercedes gasped and covered her mouth  
"Omg Blaine"

"Don't worry Cedes I'm not proposing to you or anything Sam don't know what he wants so I just want you to know that you're beautiful Mercedes and deserve the best if Sam don't appreciate that about you just know that I do you and Quinn both will always be my hearts it doesn't matter who we marry in the future just know I'm always here it's kinda like a friendship ring or bracelet just more expensive"

"Omg Blaine how much did you spend on this?"

He shrugged like it wasn't nothing  
"In the thousands no biggie"

"Blaine I know you have it but don't go spending your money on little ole me, you're my heart to baby come here and give me a hug thank you so much"

She pulled him to her and hugged him when they pulled out of the hug they noticed that people were looking Blaine took the ring out the box and got on one knee

"Blaine what are you doing?"

"Just play along Cedes look at all the nosey ass people"

Mercedes looked around and noticed people staring

She started laughing  
"Ok Blaine you're so crazy

Blaine held the ring out and put on a fake British accent  
"My Dear Mercedes would you do me the honor of being my best friend forever!"

Mercedes started giggling like a school girl Blaine whispered to her  
"Aye stay in character"

She stopped laughing  
"Ok,ok"

She dramatically covered her mouth  
Blaine snorted and she whispered back to him  
"now you stay in character fool"

Blaine straightened his shoulders  
"Ok,ok go ahead"

She dramatically covered her mouth again and put on her best fake British accent as well  
"Omg my dear Blaine I will be your best friend forever and ever! To eternity my dear to eternity!"

Blaine slid the ring on her finger and jumped up he wrapped her in his arms, picked her up and started swinging her around  
"Omg my dear Mercedes I'm so happy!"

They created a audience and got a lot of awww's and hand claps

When he put her down they fell into each other laughing hysterically

They got a lot of confused looks, everyone stopped clapping they even overheard someone say "what just happened?"

That made Mercedes and Blaine laugh even harder he picked her things up and started pulling her with him  
"Come on let's get out of here"

He led her out to his truck and loaded her things in

Once they were settled in the truck and pulled off Mercedes started staring at him  
He looked over at her  
"What?"

"I'm just glad you forgave me"

"I'm glad too Mercedes I wasn't the good guy in that situation either I acted out I'm sorry"

"I am too Blaine but on a serious note if were both still single and alone by 37 lets make a promise to marry each other"  
She held her pinky out

"What makes you think I'm alone?"

"Blaine trust me you are"

He laughed  
"are you serious?"

"I'm serious Blaine we don't have to be intimate but if I'm super horny you would have to get me off sometimes and I would return the favor, you can date other people and I can date other people too we can just be there for moral support you know"

Blaine started laughing hysterically  
"Omg Mercedes the scary thing is that you're really serious"

"Damn right I am if I can't Marry Sam then the only other guy I would marry is you, no other guy could ever top you or Sam if you both don't want me then I would forever be alone"

Blaine shook his head and held his pinky out  
"You're crazy, but I accept your offer Mercedes"

"Yayyy!,but on another serious note I know you haven't been here too long, but have you met anyone?"

"A few, but omg! Guess who lives here Cedes and they asked about you?"

"Who Blaine?"

"Santana Lopez lives here she's a successful caterer here"

"Omg! I haven't seen Tana since after I left Sam sophomore year of college, how is she? Is her and Brittany still together?"

"She's doing really good, her and Britts not together anymore but they're still good friends, maybe be can go visit her before we leave to go back home"

"I would love too!"  
_

Blaine and Mercedes settled into his hotel room and went out to grabbed a bite to eat Mercedes phone started ringing she looked down at her phone to see Quinn's name on the screen

"Omg it's Quinn, Blaine I thought she was still mad I don't even wanna answer"

"Answer it and see what she wants"

Mercedes answered it  
"Hello"

"Mercedes I was pissed at you and Blaine but for now I forgive you both where are you I'm at the hair salon with sugar and I need your advice on if I should get highlights or not"

"I'm in California"

"What!? Your in California and my wedding is in 2 weeks I need you here right now!"

Blaine whispered for Mercedes to put it on speaker, she turned the speaker on and scooted closer to Blaine

"Quinn I"

"Now Cedes I need you back in New York now!"

Mercedes didn't know what to say  
Blaine put his finger up like he had an idea "I know what you can say" he pulled his iPhone out, opened up the notes and started typing something,he showed it to Mercedes so she could see what he typed, it said **"fuck off Quinn**"

Mercedes waved him off  
"Quinn don't worry, I will be there"

"But I need you now Cedes!"

Blaine tapped Mercedes and showed her his screen again this time he wrote  
"**That's why I fucked your man**"

Mercedes put her fist up like she was about to deck him in the face  
"Quinn calm down"

Blaine tapped her again and pointed to his phone this time it said  
**"Bitch I got my own shit I would be back before your wedding**"

Mercedes covered the phone and whispered to him  
"I'm going to kill you"

"Mercedes I really need you with me"

"Quinn what is the big problem if it's that important,I would come home"

"Yes Mercedes I'm stressed I want you to come home now Cedes! Please"

Blaine tapped her and pointed at his phone again this time he wrote  
**"Quinn shut the fuck up"**

Mercedes grabbed his neck with her free hand like she was about to choke him

Quinn kept screaming threw the phone finally Mercedes gave her a simple  
"No" then hung up in her face

Quinn looked at the phone  
"The fuck"

Sugar was standing next to her smiling and pointing to herself  
"I would totally be your maid of honor if you want me too"

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away

Blaine shook his head  
"Wow all you can say is no, Quinn needs to calm her ass down if I were you I would stay until the end of the week then go back home before the wedding"

"I'm really thinking about it Blaine"

Mercedes stayed with Blaine for 2 days before she decided to go home

She woke up early one morning and Blaine wasn't in the bed with her, she noticed the table full of breakfast, she turned over getting ready to step out of Bed but stopped when she saw Blaine "shit" she said under her breath Blaine was sitting in a chair staring straight ahead with a bottle of Rose Champagne in his hand Mercedes didn't know if it was because of her vulnerable state or what but Blaine was looking delicious he was dressed in a well tailored expensive suit with Christian Louboutin dress shoes, he was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed Mercedes laying there admiring him her hormones were raging and she wanted to jumped out the bed and jump Blaine's bones

She started feeling it down below and clutched her legs together, she always thought her best friend was sexy but she never thought about him in that way until now it had to be from her vulnerability right now

"Fuuuccckkk"

She thought she said it in her mind but she said it out loud that pulled Blaine out of his thoughts

He looked at her and smiled  
"Hey Cedes how did you sleep?"

"I slept good, but damn Blaine you can't be sitting there looking like that when I wake up in the morning shit I almost took a advantage of you"

Blaine didn't respond, but bit his lip

Mercedes sat up  
"Ok please don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip like that I don't suppose to look at you in that way"

"Ok Cedes, I brought you breakfast"

"Thanks, I see but how long have you've been sitting right there?"

"A while just thinking"

"Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?"

He shrugged and smiled  
"Maybe"

"Ok creep, but I think I'm going to go home"

"I knew it Mercedes for Quinn right?"  
"Mercedes I want you to start thinking about yourself more ok, do you think Quinn would rush home for you? I mean she's a loyal best friend but Quinn most of the time just think about Quinn and you need to do the same"

"I know Blaine after the wedding I would think about myself but right now I'm thinking about Quinn"

"Well ok Mercedes,eat breakfast and freshen up I would take you to the Airport, I'm meeting with a few designers today and having lunch with Santana she was looking forward to seeing you but I guess another time right?"

"Oh most definitely"

Blaine was still sitting in his same spot when she was done getting dressed

"Blaine I'm ready"

"Mercedes?"

"Yes Blaine"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Blaine you know you can tell me anything"

"I Love You"

"Ok... Blaine that's nothing new I love you too"

"No but I like Love you Love you like in Love with you, Cedes why do you think I'm so over protective with you I have my other reason why I am but that's one reason, I sat back and watched you with Sam for years I knew I could never top that Sam is your one true love and I actually want you to be with Sam but I have been in Love with you since we were younger Mercedes but I appreciate the friendship we have way more everyone thinks I'm into guys or what not but I really don't know if I truly am at times, you're like the only women that I ever been in love with"

"Blaine I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything Mercedes don't worry I'm not the type that hold grudges or get depressed because my crush doesn't like me back I just drink a bottle of my favorite Champagne, watch my favorite movies and eat my favorite snacks"

He took a swig of his Champagne and jumped up  
"Ok ready to go Cedes? I'll grabbed your bags, I will be back home a few days before the wedding"

Mercedes was standing there shocked and confused he just poured his heart out to her then jumped up and started talking like he never spoke none of those words  
"O-oh ok B-Blaine let's go"

Mercedes thought the ride to the airport would be awkward, but surprisingly it wasn't they went back to talking and laughing like nothing happened and Blaine nor Mercedes didn't mention anything about what Blaine told her

To Mercedes luck she slept the whole 6 hours back home

Rory picked her back up from the airport when she made it home she noticed Sam sitting on the stairs of her apartment building

"Sam?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blaine woke up early and got dressed for his meetings, he left out to grab breakfast making sure to not wake Mercedes, once he made it back he saw Cedes was still sleeping peacefully so he sat the table up with her breakfast he then popped open a bottle of Champagne and Sat back in a chair facing he side of the bed, he watched Mercedes sleep with her wavy hair framing her face and thought

"Wow she is beautiful"

He knew after him and cedes fight that he couldn't stay mad at her for long, so he brought her a plane ticket the day he left for Cali  
He kept debating on calling her but would keep changing his mind at the last min he was happy when she called his phone begging for his forgiveness but she didn't know that Blaine had actually forgave her the day after their falling out he was just to stubborn to call her first

Blaine hated how Sam had no clue of who he wanted Mercedes was obviously the love of his life even Blaine could see that but Sam was just to chicken shit to break it off with Quinn before things got to deep

Blaine had been protecting Mercedes forever but it never occurred to him that Quinn needed him to have her back just as much as he had Cede's back he thought back to when Quinn started crying

_**The day back at the beach**_

_Blaine, what was that back there?"_

_"It's ok Quinn don't worry about It?"_

_"Don't worry about it?! Blaine I'm literally shaking right now,I just witnessed someone I love hurt someone else I love and you're telling me to not worry about it? I'm upset for one that you and Mercedes are clearly keeping something from me and for two I'm upset Mercedes would hurt you like that, I swear if she wasn't my best friend, I would take that damn racket and reciprocate the same pain on her that she inflicted on you!"_

_"Quinn, I'm sorry I just can't talk about it right now"_

_"Blaine,do you remember when we you Cedes and I were younger and we made a promise to each other that we would never keep things from each other rather it would hurt us or not?"_

_"Yeah Quinn"_

_"Well what happened to that promise?, you and cedes don't have to tell me everything and I too don't have to tell you guys everything because it's some things you can't tell, but I'm feeling like I'm apart of this drama some type of way I don't know how but, I need you to tell me what's going on Blaine and tell me now! Sit up look me in my face and tell me what the hell is going on"_

_Blaine sat up and stared at Quinn for a second with a sad look on his face, his lips moved to say something, but nothing came out like he was fighting to say something but couldn't, Blaine slightly blood covered hand rubbed through his now untamed hair he took a deep breath and looked away, then looked back into her blue eyes with his sad hazel eyes and and took both of her hands into his, he watched Quinn look down at their hands she looked back up to his eyes, waiting on him to say something but he wouldn't it was almost like he was protecting Mercedes but at the same time hurting for her,_

_"Blaine what's wrong what is it?"_

_Blaine took a deep breath then shook his head_

_"Quinn talk to Mercedes or Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't"_

_"What are you talking about Blaine? You were all for talking to me while we were playing tennis now you can't?"_

_"I know Quinn I was upset at Mercedes about something I was acting out, just talk to Cedes ok? I love you Quinn don't forget that now cheer up and dry your pretty little face"_

_He watched Quinn stand up and start walking backwards_

_"Blaine right now I don't wanna talk to any of you I just need some time to myself right now"_

_It broke Blaine's heart to see Quinn cry Quinn had always had this strong personality,he witnessed her upset plenty of times but crying? Never  
He wondered how upset Quinn would be with him after she discovers that Blaine knew about Sam and Mercedes all along, he wasn't prepared to fall out with another best friend_

_Blaine started thinking about when him Cedes and Quinn were in Middle school 8th grade to be exact, Quinn and Mercedes begged him to let them practice their first kiss on him_  
_He refused until he saw Mercedes sad look, she was always down on herself and felt like she found forever be alone every guy she liked when leave her hanging once they met Quinn, Mercedes thought maybe she just wasn't attractive enough for someone to like her or even kiss her, Blaine agreed once he watched her sadden expression, her eyes lit up when he agreed, he kissed Quinn first they got the hang of it pretty quickly, Kissing Quinn was fast but also gentle, he turned to Mercedes they both closed their eyes and went in for the kiss,as soon as their lips touched Blaine opened his eyes and watched Mercedes face, her eyes were closed tight and some of her curls felled over her eyes, Blaine thought was a beautiful site he closed his eyes again and enjoyed the kiss, their kiss was slow, gentle and long, They heard Quinn in the background talking on the phone gossiping about school to someone, They guessed that after Quinn got her kiss she didn't care to watch theirs, once they pulled out of the kiss Mercedes smiled big_

_"Yes! My first kiss,nice"_

_Blaine blushed  
"Yea it was nice"_

_"Wow Blaine how did you learn how to kiss like that"_

_"I don't know, this was my first kissing experience too, I guess it just came naturally"_

_That was the first time he fell in Love with Mercedes he knew he couldn't stand a chance especially once Sam came into the picture, so he was satisfied with just being her best friend, and developed this protection over her..and he all honesty he thought Sam was the perfect guy for her, even though they would bump heads from time to time Sam took care of Mercedes so that's all that mattered...but they way Sam was doing Quinn and Mercedes made him lose a little respect for him he never thought that Sam would be so unsure of what he wanted, he actually looked up to Sam at time but right now Sam was appearing_ kind of weak

Blaine had been sitting staring at the window thinking for so long until he heard

"Fuuccckkk"

"Hey Cedes how did you sleep?"

"I slept good, but damn Blaine you can't be sitting there looking like that when I wake up in the morning shit I almost took a advantage of you"

Blaine bit his lip to keep from saying something out the way to Mercedes

"Ok please don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip like that I don't suppose to look at you in that way"

Blaine was actually feeling the same way as Mercedes, sleeping in the bed with her while she laid on his chest with just a t shirt and boy shorts on was hard, Mercedes was so comfortable with him, she told him that she knew he wouldn't try anything plus they didn't look at each other in that way so she knew nothing would happen and it never did Blaine honestly never thought about being intimate with Mercedes this was knew to him and her maybe they both were just vulnerable and plus Sam being in the picture had those feelings hidden, Sam having no clue of who and what he wanted  
Maybe made those feelings come out, Quinn would always joke with them and say that they were going to end up messing around with each other, she had been saying it since middle school, but she stopped saying it after she witnessed how much Mercedes was in love with her mysterious boyfriend, even some of their peers at school would say they all had a weird friendship everyone thought that Blaine was banging Mercedes and Quinn, but in reality he never even came close to it

"Ok Cedes, I brought you breakfast"

"Thanks, I see but how long have you've been sitting right there?"

"A while just thinking"

"Were you staring at me while I was sleeping?"

"Maybe"

"Ok creep, but I think I'm going to go home"

"I knew it Mercedes for Quinn right?"  
"Mercedes I want you to start thinking about yourself more ok, do you think Quinn would rush home for you? I mean she's a loyal best friend but Quinn most of the time just think about Quinn and you need to do the same"

"I know Blaine after the wedding I would think about myself but right now I'm thinking about Quinn"

"Well ok Mercedes,eat breakfast and freshen up I would take you to the Airport, I'm meeting with a few designers today and having lunch with Santana she was looking forward to seeing you but I guess another time right?"

"Oh most definitely"

Blaine was still sitting in his same spot when she was done getting dressed

"Blaine I'm ready"

"Mercedes?"

"Yes Blaine"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Blaine you know you can tell me anything"

"I Love You"

"Ok... Blaine that's nothing new I love you too"

"No but I like Love you Love you like in Love with you, Cedes why do you think I'm so over protective with you I have my other reason why I am but that's one reason, I sat back and watched you with Sam for years I knew I could never top that Sam is your one true love and I actually want you to be with Sam but I have been in Love with you since we were younger Mercedes but I appreciate the friendship we have way more everyone thinks I'm into guys or what not but I really don't know if I truly am at times, you're like the only women that I ever been in love with"

Blaine wanted to punch hisself he don't why he felt like pouring his heart out to Cedes at that moment it was like the words flowed out of his mouth against his will, he tried to stop hisself but couldn't stop talking for the life of him,maybe it was the champagne or maybe he was just horny, he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole, "fuck you're so stupid Blaine" he started cursing hisself in his mind, him and Mercedes had just got back on good terms and here he go fucking it up once again

"Blaine I don't know what to say"

Once again he couldn't stop talking  
"You don't have to say anything Mercedes don't worry I'm not the type that hold grudges or get depressed because my crush doesn't like me back I just drink a bottle of my favorite Champagne, watch my favorite movies and eat my favorite snacks"

He took a swig of his Champagne and jumped up  
"Ok ready to go Cedes? I'll grabbed your bags, I will be back home a few days before the wedding"

He tried to change the subject quickly before he said something else he regret,He knew Sam would kick his ass if he knew what Blaine just spilled to Mercedes rather he was with Quinn or not

He was surprised to see that him and Mercedes got right back on track like nothing happened he made a promise to hisself to NEVER bring it up again and prayed that Mercedes didn't either


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam had just called it off with Quinn,and somehow he managed to find his way to Mercedes doorstep of her apartment building  
and what made him feel bad was that he DIDN'T care that he broke it off with Quinn,after Mercedes gave him that proposition that day he couldn't stop thinking about her he was fooling hisself like Mercedes said he couldn't possibly love Quinn as much as he love her, he even asked hisself was it worth it? Leaving Quinn for someone that left him broken and alone for no legitimate reason back in college after he got on one knee a second time and proposed to her in front of 200 people, it almost made the media but his dad stopped that before it could happen, so he knows firsthand how it feels to be left alone and he turned around and did the same thing to Quinn, but the weird thing was Quinn reacted so different then he thought she would, she yelled at him and called him weak and told him that she didn't give 2 fucks because she know he was cheating on her anyway she just didn't know with who but she was happy he broke it off, he thought it would be worst then that,sometimes it was hard to read Quinn she looked like she was ok with it, but at the same time he wasn't to sure, he didn't care what his dad said, what anyone else said about it but all he knew was he wanted his Mercy back and once he got her back he wasn't letting her go rather she want him too or not

He thought about the first time he saw her at the mix and mingle before that Quinn would always talk about her two best friends who Quinn thought the world of she would go on and on about it but certain things Quinn said about them always made him feel like he knew them, but he would just blow it off he don't know why he never asked their names or asked to see pics, the day of the party Sam couldn't wait to meet them Quinn seemed more excited to see them then him and her actual family, Sam wanted to meet them and get it over with so she could stop getting on his last nerves

When Quinn came and grabbed him, he couldn't believe his eyes, he almost lost his balance almost falling face first, his Ex, his future at one point, his first Love, his Mercy,was sitting there with her partner in crime Blaine that use to tag along with her looking more beautiful then the last time he saw her, those were the best friends? He couldn't believe it,No it couldn't be.. He thought that maybe Quinn was going to lead him to another table or something but she led him right to Mercedes and Blaine,

Mercedes must have been just as surprised as him because as soon as they made eye contact she choked on her drink, but they got it together Quick and all played it off like they didn't know each other for the sake of Quinn

Looking at Mercedes made all those feelings that he locked away come back to surface full force when Quinn asked him to do a quickie he thought that doing it would get Mercedes off his mind but it didn't his mind was so preoccupied on Mercedes that he didn't see Quinn laying under him anymore he saw his Mercy,he could feel her tightness and slickness around him, he could hear her soft moans, her small hands on his back and thick thighs squeezing him tight, oh how he missed being inside her, his movements became erratic, he couldn't control himself he missed her so much, after he reached his peak and opened his eyes she vanished there laid his beautiful fiancé not his ex, he panicked and jumped up running into the bathroom, he was ashamed, ashamed that it was that easy to think about his ex again, ashamed of the effect she had on him he felt like an ass when he walked out the bathroom and saw Quinn on the bed

Damn Sam, you never put it on my like that what changed?"

"I was horny that's what changed"

"No it was almost like you were thinking of someone else, were you?

"Hell no Quinn why would I think of someone else"?

Quinn was right he was thinking about someone else his Ex

"I don't know, I'm asking myself the same question, look at me I'm fucking hot why the hell would you think of someone else while you're sexing me? don't make me hurt you before the wedding Sam"

"Don't make threats Quinn,I'm not in the mood to argue with you freshen up and come back to the party, I will be waiting on you out there"

He walked out slamming the door behind him, he wasn't mad at Quinn he was mad at himself

He tried to get Mercedes out of his mind but he couldn't he followed her out to the garden,that was the first sane conversation they had since they broke up, The last time they were in each other's present was when he proposed but they talked one time after that the day he met Quinn at his home, Sam was desperate at the time he wanted Mercedes back he begged her over the phone to let him back in her life, but Mercedes didn't budge the conversation ended with them having a screaming match and hanging up in each other's faceswell actually Sam hung up in hers he could remember it like it was yesterday

He paid someone to find Mercedes they found out her emails, where she lived, her phone number, and what kind of car she drove,Sam know it was a stalker move but he didn't care,

_The day he called her was the day him and his dad were meeting with a fashion designer at their home, he went out to the back to call Mercedes before the meeting then regretted it afterwards_

_"Hello"_

_"Mercy"_

_"W-who is this?"_

_"Sam"_

_"H-how did you get my..."_

_"Don't worry about it Mercy I'm back home from college, I'm ready to be back with you"_

_"Sam stop, I moved on and you need to do the same, it's been almost 3 years Sam you couldn't possibly want me back"_

_"I do baby just please say you will give me another chance, I need you in my life Mercedes, I know you want me to find someone else but you're it for me baby"_

_"Sam"_

_"Mercedes Please I haven't slept with anyone else I haven't dated I haven't been intimate I've been single since you left me yea I had girls do other sexual favors from time that was to get you off my mind"_

_"Sam I can't"_

_"Please Mercedes!"_

_He knew he was sounding weak but he needed her back in his life_

_"Sam stop! You're sounding pathetic"_

_She was right he did sound pathetic that angered him more when he thought about it_

_"What did you just say?"_

"_Nothing Sam"_

_"No Mercedes repeat what you just said, did you just call me pathetic?"_

_"Yes I did"_

_"Oh no you're the pathetic one Mercedes, pathetic and insecure! You loss a good one because of your insecurities, I could have anyone I want but I'm on the phone begging you to take me back like I'm the bad guy when I'm the one that was hurt! You know what fuck you Mercedes!"_

_"Fuck you Sam!"_

_"No fuck you!"_

_"Ok Sam I see you called me on some bullshit, so I'm going to go now, have a nice life Sam"_

_"Oh no..don't you dare hang up on me! I'm not done! Are you with anyone else is that the reason?"_

_"No Sam"_

_"Did you sleep with anyone else?"_

_"No Sam, but I fooled around with someone after we broke up it was a mistake Sam I was vulnerable after I left you and I felt stupid it happened once we almost had sex but I stopped it"_

_He calmly asked her  
"Was it Blaine?"_

_"You know it wasn't Blaine"_

_"Who was it? was it someone I know"_

_"Finn Hudson"_

_Sam was livid  
"What?!, my rival my enemy you fool around with him,how could you?!"_

_"I'm sorry Sam it was a mistake but you got your damn nerves! You fooled around, and it shouldn't matter we weren't together"_

_"But I didn't fool around with one of your enemies or friends!"_

_"You barely know my enemies or friends!"_

_"Exactly! You know what I don't know why I'm wasting my time arguing with you fuck you Mercedes and have a nice day"_

_"No fuc..."_

_He cut her off  
"Wait what was that? what did you say?"_

_"I said fuc..."_

_Click!_

_He hung up in her face_

_She called him back when he answered she hung up in his face_

Sam laughed to hisself just thinking back to that day, that was the most childish argument he ever had with Mercedes, he never called her again when he finally tried to almost a year later her all her info was changed

Her never thought he would see nor talk to her again now here he is having a conversation with her

He secretly watched her most of the party dancing around Blaine and Quinn he knew he couldn't have her so he pulled Quinn away took her in the room and took all of his sexual frustration that he had for Mercedes out on Quinn he felt like a fool once again he had to give hisself a pep talk, "please get it together Sam you're with Quinn"

When he watched Mercedes wobble her way to the middle of the floor attempting to make a toast along with revealing that Sam was her Ex he knew she was upset

After he checked on her and went back to find Quinn he told hisself that he wouldn't think about Mercedes or say one word to her again but he didn't keep that promise  
First waking up together the night of the mix and mingle, then sleeping together again after they said it wouldn't happen again, then came the first night in in the Hampton's Sam couldn't really enjoy being intimate with Quinn because all he thought about was Mercedes sitting downstairs talking to Puck while Quinn was on top of him

He had to get it together he couldn't leave Quinn he was already in the process of marrying her what would everyone think if he left her? His dad already threatened him what would his dad say?

He couldn't accept Mercedes proposition to be with her, he couldn't do her best friend and his fiancé Quinn like that maybe Quinn wasn't so innocent maybe she really didn't love him maybe she did he don't know but she didn't deserve this...but he couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes and the talk she gave him

one min you want me back the next min you don't, stop worrying about what everyone thinks Sam, if you wanna be an NFL player be an NFL player if you wanna leave the family business then leave the family business, if you wanna leave Quinn and come back to me then do it,but if you wanna stay with Quinn and forget about me then do it for you not for me ,your dad or Quinn's family do it for Sam because that's what will make him happy

He thought about what she said over and over again then he finally came to a conclusion he needed to leave Quinn not only for his sake but her too, what if he did marry Quinn, their marriage would fail, he wouldn't be happy she wouldn't be happy then there would be infidelity and in the long run they would resent each other he had to suck it up and break it off and he did now here he was sitting on His Mercy doorstep waiting on her, he sat there for hrs thinking until he heard his name being called

"Sam"

He looked up into her big brown confused eyes

"Hey Mercy"

"Sam what are you doing here? Where is your truck?"

" My driver drove me over here,I was waiting on you"

"Why?"

"We need to talk can I come in"

"Sam that's not a good idea go be with your fiancé I don't know why your here"

"I broke it off with Quinn"

"What?"

"I did I couldn't be with her, you're right I chose her because I was scared of what everyone would think if I chose you, I can't be with her anymore Mercedes as bad as I was hurt when you left me that still didn't stop me from wanting you back, I can't see anyone giving birth to my future children but you I can't see my self marrying anyone but you, I thought I Loved Quinn as much as I love you but I don't Mercy, since you came back in the picture I realized that"

"So what you just expect me to jump in your arms with Glee?"

"No Mercedes"

Some pedestrians outside recognized Sam and started ease dropping, Mercedes grabbed Sam arm and pulled him to the door, she led him up to the apartment hurriedly unlocked it and pushed him in

"Sam I cant believe it,Omg how is Quinn?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to her since I'm kind of stressed right now did I make the right choice?"

"Sam only you know if you made the right choice or not"

They both sat there silent for awhile Sam stood up and took his blazer off throwing it across a stair that Mercedes had sitting by the door he started pacing back and forth rubbing his hands through his head

Mercedes stood up and rubbed his back Sam relax, maybe you should call Quinn Later, he grabbed her hand and looked at the ring Blaine gave her

"The fuck is this?"

"A friendship ring from Blaine"

"Looks like an engagement ring to me take it off"

"Sam!"

"Mercedes please take it off"

"No Sam you can't come in here calling shots you just left your damn fiancé"

He grabbed Mercedes hand and yanked it off her finger, then tossed it on the table

"Ouch Sam!"

He grabbed Mercedes and started kissing her pushing her towards the couch, he laid her down opened her legs and laid in between them, he lifted up the cocktail dress she had on and rip her panties off shredding them into pieces, he ran his hand up her leg then in between her legs feeling that Mercedes was already moist

"Shiiitttt...Sammy!"

He stopped kissing her and looked at her  
"What?"

"Omg Sammy please stop you just broke it off with Quinn I know this is how you let go some of your stress,but we can't do this right now everything is fucked up Sam, and right now we're both looking like two aint shit individuals"

"You're right I'm sorry"

He moved from in between her legs and let her get up, Mercedes phone got a message signal she grabbed it and looked at it to see a message from Blaine

"**Did you make it home yet**, **and Hey, ummm have you talked to** **Quinn**?"

Mercedes was wondering what he was talking about, could he be talking about Sam calling Quits

She texted him back  
"**Yes I made it and No haven't talk** **to Quinn yet why**?"

**"I'm in a meeting I will text you back in about 20 mins or call you later, ttyl bye Love you"**

**"Love you too"**

She threw her phone down  
"Gosh I hate when people do that"

Sam looked at her  
"What's wrong?"

"Blaine texted,..."

Before she could finish she they heard to hard knocks on the door  
Sam asked  
"Who's that?"

"I don't know"

"Blaine?"

"No Blaine is in LA"

"Could it be your parents?"

"No Sam you know my parents live in Ohio now and I'm quite sure that they would have gave me the heads up if they were coming"

"Then who could it be?"

"Idk Sam I can't see through the damn door, let me go look through the peep hole"

Before she made it to the door she heard Quinn voice with more loud knocks

"Mercedes open up,I know your in there I see your truck I need to talk to you"

Her and Sam looked at each other with wide eyes he jumped up and ran towards the back of the apartment into the guest room"

Mercedes discarded her ripped panties,ran into her room and grabbed some panties to put on pulling them over her heels and onto her body

"I can here you moving Cedes if your naked it's ok I've seen you naked before open up!"

Mercedes ran to the door and opened it  
"Quinn what's going on?"

Quinn gave her a weak smile  
"I broke it off with Sam...

Quinn slid pass Mercedes and stepped into the apartment  
"I need to sit"

"Let's go outside and walk and talk Quinn it's a nice day out"  
Mercedes didn't want to risk Quinn seeing Sam, but Quinn insisted on sitting

"No Mercedes I need to sit"

Mercedes closed the door and sat down in her previously spot, she didn't want Quinn sitting where Sam's freaky ass just had her bare ass on

Quinn gave her that weak smile again  
"I broke it off with Sam"

Mercedes knew it was the other way around but that was Quinn she wouldn't dare admit that Sam was the one that broke it off with her

"Why Quinn?"

"I just didn't love him like I thought I did, I'm actually happy it's over"

"Are you really happy Quinn?"

"Yes Cedes it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders I think he had someone else on the side anyway I'm really happy Mercedes, I really am"

"Well if you're happy then I'm happy Quinn"

Mercedes hugged her and Quinn hugged her back  
"Omg I love you Mercedes"

"I love you too Quinn"

"I want you happy too Mercedes, we need to find you a man since I'm done with all the wedding planning, that's over now I have free time to take you out, I know you lied about sleeping with Blaine and Puck, how I know that you're lying about Puck is because you said he was circumcised and he is not!"

"That's good,to know..Wait Omg Quinn! How do you know that?"

Quinn laughed  
"Well Puck is the guy,I slept with it wasn't once it was 4, 5 well about 10 times"

"10 times wow Quinn"

"I know I cheated on Sam with Puck when Puck,Blaine,sugar and I went to the Hampton's for the holiday almost 2 months ago I told you it happened once but it happened way more then once damn he's good in bed"

"Wow Quinn so why were you trying to hook me up with him?"

"That was before Sam started acting so weird, I just knew he was cheating on me, so I slept with Puck not to get back at Sam but I was lonely in the Hampton's we both were Sam was here working and I just needed some Tlc plus Sam and I weren't really having Sex anymore and guess what I'm pregnant!"

Mercedes felt bad Sam was actual there New York sexing her down while Quinn was in the Hampton's lonely,Mercedes knew it was a stupid question but she had to ask  
"Pregnant, by Sam?"

"No Cedes by Puck, it was a mistake but now I'm happy we're going to name her Beth if it's a girl and Noah Puckerman Jr if it's a boy"  
She grabbed her stomach and rubbed it

"How far along are you?"

"Going on 2 months"

"So that mean it happened while you were in the Hampton's for 4th of July, omg how would you have broke that to Sam if you guys did Marry?"

"I thought about that cedes and I really don't know, that's why Sam and I separating was kind of a blessing in disguise, you know?"

Mercedes was shocked  
"Wow Quinn I know I keep saying wow but I'm shocked Puck really?"

"He's not all that bad Cedes he's sweet you know he saved a kitten from a tree before, I thought that story was so cute"

Mercedes almost laughed she heard that story before and it was not cute ,hearing it was ridiculous coming from Puck

"Well I'm happy for you Quinn, I'm glad you're happy with Puck"

"Thanks Cedes, well I have to go he's outside waiting on me"

"Really he's down there now?"

Mercedes stood up and looked out the window,she looked down to see Puck in his range rover bouncing to whatever crazy music he was listening too, he looked up and smiled and waved at her

Mercedes had to give it to him he was sexy just so immature,him and Quinn raising a baby? She couldn't wait to see that

Quinn hugged her and told her she love her and would call her later  
Mercedes let her out and smiled  
She knew that her and Sam would still have to talk to Quinn but she was happy that Quinn was happy she guess things turned out for the better, she know Sam heard everything she wondered how he would take the news that Quinn was pregnant by Puck he could be upset but he couldn't judge..him and Mercedes did their wrong doing too Wow Sam fooling around on his fiancé with her best friend and Quinn fooling around on her fiancé with His best friend, Mercedes had to laugh at how fucked up that was

She was about to call Sam out until she heard 2 soft knocks on the door  
When she opened there stood Quinn smiling at her, but it wasn't a happy smile it was a sinister smile a smile Quinn would get when she was about to do damage or be vindictive Mercedes didn't know why,but that look sent chills up her spine

"Quinn what's going on?"

"Soooo Sam has this Gucci Blazer right that has the Gucci symbol on the inside and his customized initials in it, ummmmm what is it doing here?" Quinn pointed on the side of Mercedes

Mercedes look down and wanted to Smack herself and Sam how could they leave his blazer out laid across the chair opened with The Gucci Symbol and initials showing right there in their face

"Ummmm well when you were in the Hampton's for the 4th I ran into Sam, at a bar he left his blazer behind so I took it home with me I just haven't got a chance to give it back to him I've been meaning to give it to you"

Quinn laughed  
"Wow that's funny because I take all of his clothes to the dry cleaners and pick them up,I just picked that blazer up 2 days ago from the dry-cleaning that's the only one he owns sooooo that's a lie,I'm going to ask you again what is it doing here?"

"Quinn..."

Quinn gave her that sinister smile again  
"Is he here?"

"Quinn"

"Is he here Mercedes!? Just move!"

Quinn pushed the door open slamming it into the wall and stormed in  
"Sam! , Sam! Sam!"

"Quinn calm down you're going to disturb the neighbors"

"Fuck the neighbors Mercedes! Where is he? As a matter of fact I thought it was in my head but I smell his Gucci cologne, I know he's in here,Sam you fucker! Where are you?!"

She was storming around the apartment like a mad women  
She walked towards the guest bedroom where Sam went into

"Quinn no!"

She kicked the door open and walked into the room she opened the closet, looked under the bed then went into the bathroom snatching the shower curtain open with no sign of Sam

She stormed back out with Mercedes on her heels she walked to the middle of the living room floor yelling Sam's name she turned to Mercedes  
"Mercedes where is he I know you're hiding him in here"

"Quinn calm down please and let me explain"

"Mercedes where is Sam!"

Sam suddenly appeared in the living room out of nowhere startling Mercedes and Quinn

"I'm right here"

**To be continued**...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Quinn what's going on?"**

**"Soooo Sam has this Gucci Blazer right that has the Gucci symbol on the inside and his customized initials in it, ummmmm what is it doing here?" Quinn pointed on the side of Mercedes**

**Mercedes look down and wanted to Smack herself and Sam how could they leave his blazer out laid across the chair opened with The Gucci Symbol and initials showing right there in their face**

**"Ummmm well when you were in the Hampton's for the 4th I ran into Sam, at a bar he left his blazer behind so I took it home with me I just haven't got a chance to give it back to him I've been meaning to give it to you"**

**Quinn laughed  
"Wow that's funny because I take all **of **his clothes to the dry cleaners and pick them up,I just picked that blazer up 2 days ago from the dry-cleaning that's the only one he owns sooooo that's a lie,I'm going to ask you again what is it doing here?"**

**"Quinn..."**

**Quinn gave her that sinister smile again  
"Is he here?"**

**"Quinn"**

**"Is he here Mercedes!? Just move!"**

**Quinn pushed the door open slamming it into the wall and stormed in  
"Sam! , Sam! Sam!"**

**"Quinn calm down you're going to disturb the neighbors"**

**"Fuck the neighbors Mercedes! Where is he? As a matter of fact I thought it was in my head but I smell his Gucci cologne, I know he's in here,Sam you fucker! Where are you?!"**

**She was storming around the apartment like a mad women  
She walked towards the guest bedroom where Sam went into**

**"Quinn no!"**

**She kicked the door open and walked into the room she opened the closet, looked under the bed then went into the bathroom snatching the shower curtain open with no sign of Sam**

**She** **stormed back out with Mercedes on her heels she walked to the middle of the living room floor yelling Sam's name she turned to Mercedes  
"Mercedes where is he I know you're hiding him in here"**

**"Quinn calm down please and let me explain"**

**"Mercedes where is Sam!"**

**Sam suddenly appeared in the living room out of nowhere startling Mercedes and Quinn**

**"I'm right here"**

Quinn twirled around fast on her heels almost losing her balance and stormed to Sam  
"You motherfucker"  
**_Smack!_**

She smacked him hard across the face cutting the side of his cheek with her engagement ring

He took his sleeve and wiped the dripping blood

"Quinn stop"

"Sam how could you! This the bitch you're cheating on me with, my best friend! How could you Sam!?"

She bawled her fist up and went to swing at his face but he caught her arm

"Quinn stop it!"

"How could you Sam, out of all the people!"

Mercedes spoke up  
"Quinn you don't understand let us explain"

She turned and pointed to Mercedes  
"You shut the hell up Mercedes!"

"Sam, I can't believe you, you act like you're this good rich, classy guy but you're not shit like the rest of them! You're just looks and money!"  
I hate you!

Sam grabbed her arms  
"Quinn calm down you're pregnant!"

Quinn grabbed her stomach like Sam words made her realize that she was in fact pregnant, she lowered her voice but was still loud enough for Sam and Mercedes to hear her

"Why Sam out of all people, why go for Mercedes why not cheat with someone else?"

Sam dropped his head talking low that they barely could hear him  
"It's always been Mercedes Quinn from the beginning it has always been Mercedes"

"What?"

"I said It has always been Mercedes"

Quinn turned to Mercedes confused  
"Mercedes what is he talking about?"

"Quinn, Sam is my first love, he's my first everything, remember the mysterious boyfriend, well this is him"

Quinn covered her mouth  
"Omg,Omg"  
(She started walking backwards and rested against the wall like she could not stand up straight anymore)  
You, it's been you all along it makes sense now

Quinn's head started spinning, everything started making sense at that moment, she started thinking back to everything, it all came flooding her mind  
From the first time she met Sam and his father

**_I am Mr Evan's sweetie, come on in, my son the other Evan's is in the back arguing on the phone with that ex girlfriend of his"_**

To her calling Mercedes when she left the Evan's house

"**_Sorry Quinn, but my ex just called me on some bullshit, I have no clue how he got my number, we argued before I hung up in his face"_**

**_"Is this the mysterious ex boyfriend that I never met?"_**

**_"Yes, we broke up sophomore year of college almost 3 years later and he's calling me with the same shit"_**

**_"Wow he sounds like a stalker"_**

_To Sam almost losing his bala_nce when he first saw Mercedes, to Sam suddenly changing after meeting Mercedes it was all making perfect sense now they have been around each other all this time playing her like a fool, acting like they didn't know each, acting like they couldn't stand to be around each other, but the whole time they've been keeping this secret

She walked in Mercedes face  
"Mercedes you knew the moment you laid eyes on him at the mix and mingle that he was your first love, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Quinn how was I suppose to tell you that huh? And mess up your engagement, how was I suppose to tell my best friend that she's engaged to marry my first everything?"

"You should've put it all out there Cedes,Before the fucking wedding planning!"

"Quinn,How could I have spilled that to you, do you really think that you would have just accepted it and left Sam so I could be with him huh!?

"You know what maybe so because that's how much I valued our friendship, you're my sister Mercedes! My best friend we all could have sat down and talked about this! but you both were too chicken shit to tell me! I feel like a damn fool!

"I'm so sorry Quinn I didn't mean for it to get this far I really didn't I never wanted to mess your engagement up"

"Well guess what Mercedes you did you were so fucking d*ck whipped on Sam that you couldn't let me be happy"

"But Quinn you and Sam called it quits already your with Puck"

"It doesn't matter Mercedes it's the principle of the whole situation, you and Sam ain't shit!"

Sam tried to step in between them  
"Quinn, we're sorry ok"

"You shut the fuck up Sam!"

"Quinn please"

"You fucking shut up too Mercedes you two were made for each other,  
I hate you Mercedes and I never wanna see you again! Both of you!"

Quinn stormed out of the Apartment

Mercedes tried to run after her  
"Quinn nooo!

Sam grabbed Mercedes to stop her  
"Just let her go Mercedes"

Mercedes pushed his hands away  
"Get off me!"

She ran to the window and watched Quinn jump in the truck with Puck

**_Meanwhile in Pucks truck_**

He leaned over to give Quinn a kiss  
Don't fucking touch me!"

"Woah mama, What's wrong"

"Mercedes!"

"What about Cedes?"

"Mercedes is who Sam was stepping out on me with,Mercedes is Sam's first Love shes been there since the beginning and they fooled me acting like they didn't know each other, they were together for 6 damn years! ain't shit moth*rfuckers"

Puck eyes got wide  
"You gotta be kidding me, are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Wow Sam was hitting that for 6 years, nice"

"Puck"

"What Quinn?"

"Be serious for once damn"

"I mean like Quinn you did sleep with me your fiancé's best friend and you got knocked up sooo we all ain't shit"

"But that was after Sam started acting so weird I knew something was up"

"But two wrongs don't make a right, you should've called it off if you had a feeling he was cheating"

"Really Puck,Really! You're sitting here preaching to the Choir when you're the biggest ain't shit all them  
all!"

"I know I'm not! But was I "ain't shit" when I was banging you into the headboard?!"

Quinn put her head in her hands and started sobbing

"I can't believe them"

Quinn calm down you're pregnant it's not good for the baby to stress, we all would work this out because I'm now part of this mess too

Quinn pulled her phone out and started dialing a number

"Quinn who are you calling?"

"Blaine"

Puck threw his hands up  
"What is up with y'all and Blaine, you don't have to call him to save or comfort you all the time he's not your damn dad,or boyfriend,as a matter of fact you should be talking to me I'm the one who knocked your ass up"

Quinn ignored him and continued to dial Blaine's number he instantly answered  
"Quinn are you ok, have you talked to Sam"

Quinn started crying in the phone  
"Blaine I need you, I'm so hurt I went over to Cedes house to talk to her and I discovered that Sam was hiding out over there I thought she was the one he was cheating with, he was, but guess what?! Sam is her first love you know the mysterious boyfriend? That we didn't know about? It's Sam!"

Quinn had no clue that Blaine already knew

"Blaine can you come home? Please I just need you right now"

"I'm coming to You, I'm going to try to get a flight to you right away I should be there tonight ok?"

"Ok Blaine"

Puck just shook his head  
"You know I don't like him sometimes but Blaine's got his own life you guys can't keep depending on him like that, it's too needy he's not obligated to you or Cedes"

"Please don't say Mercedes name right now, let's just go"

"As you wish"

Puck looked up to see Sam up in the window staring down at them Puck nodded at him Sam nodded back it wasn't a What's up nod or a see you later nod it was a "we most definitely got shit to talk about nod"

Quinn looked up at Sam and gave him the middle finger salute  
"Puck let's go! We're going to your Condo, then were going to get my things I can't stand to be in Sam's condo anymore"

Puck looked back up to Sam one last time then sped off

**_Meanwhile back in the apartment_**  
Mercedes ran to her room crying her eyes out and wouldn't let Sam touch her let alone come in her room, Sam broke open Mercedes liquor stash and sat back on the couch he wasn't leaving Mercedes until she was ready to talk

Hours went by and Mercedes never came out Sam sat in the living room getting drunk off his ass and he wasn't even a drinker like that he only had watered down beers from time to time but right now he was drink hardcore liquor

Blaine made it to New York in about 6 and a half hours he went straight to Quinn to comfort her he wasn't ready to tell her that he already knew,she had enough on her plate she fell asleep in his arms and he left her to check on Mercedes

He decided to use his spare key that Mercedes gave him to her apartment that he never once used when he made it to her apartment he put the key in the door unlocked it and went in as he was opening the door he was faced with a drunk Sam and it was a sight to see

Sam was the most clean cut, neatest guy he ever met next to Blaine himself,  
Sam was sitting on the couch with liquor all around him, his shirt was buttoned up wrong,he had one sock on, his hair was a mess, his eyes were red and he had dried up tears on his face Sam looked up at Blaine coming through the door

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam I don't have time for your drunk mess where is Cedes?"

"You have a key?"

"Yes Sam"

"Oh oh no no no"  
He watched Sam try to get up but was to drunk to even stand up

"Mercedes gave me a key only to use for emergencies right now Mercedes needs me and I'm here to check on her"

"Why doesn't Quinn have a key?"

"She loss it and Mercedes never gave her another...why am I talking to you right now you're pissy drunk, where is Cedes?"

Sam waved him off  
"In the room where I'm not invited"

Blaine went in the room to Mercedes balled up in her covers  
"Mercedes you ok?"

Mercedes peeked from under the covers and jumped straight up  
"Blaine!?"  
She fell in Blaine's arms

"I feel so stupid Blaine you were right I should've said something from the beginning,now Quinn hates me!"

"Mercedes she doesn't hate you she'll get over it, all of you were wrong in this situation, You,Sam,Puck and Quinn now you all gotta find a way to fix this mess, shit I was wrong in the situation too because I knew all along"

Mercedes hugged Blaine again  
"Blaine I'm sooo sorry I put you in the mess made you obligated to keep this secret"

"It's ok Cedes it's nothing what can we can do now,you love Sam right?"

"Of course I do"

"Do you wanna be with him?

"Yes"

"Well you guys need to talk cause right now he's in there drunk as hell and looking like shit and it looks like he's been crying"

"Drunk he barely drinks"

"Well right now he's drunk off his ass"

They heard something fall then heard hard footsteps coming towards the room  
"Oh boy here we go"  
Mercedes laid back on the bed she could already feel it Sam was on his way to be an asshole to Blaine but Blaine could be an even bigger asshole she really wasn't feeling up to this mess

Sam pushed the door fully opened and stumbled in holding a closed bottle of vodka in one hand  
"W-what's go-going on here?"

"We're talking Sam"

"Why-why do you get to talk to Cedes and I don't?"

"Maybe because she don't wanna talk to you Sam you're drunk"

"I know what you're trying to do, you tried to take my fiancé and my fiancé just like Puck"

"What?"

"You tried to take Quinn and Mercedes"

"First of all Sam, Quinn is your Ex fiancé and you called quits on her,Mercedes never was you're fiancé"

"She's my fiancé in my head,why do you always have to be superman huh? As a matter of fact! Why do you always have to be batman to Mercedes huh? And I always gotta be Robinnnn!, and then there's Quinn she banged my best friend and got knocked up can you believe it!"

Blaine couldn't believe Sam right now he was actually making a fool out of himself he could barely stand up straight, his coordination was off, he thought he was pointing at Blaine but he was pointing crooked he looked like a hot mess

"Sam just calm down you're drunk, and you were sleeping with her best friend so what's the difference?"

"It is a difference, do you wanna know why!?, Mercedes and I were high school sweethearts we dated from the age of 14 to 20,6 years,Quinn just met Puck the day of the mix and mingle, Mercedes and I are each other's first Loves,Puck and Quinn barely know each other! Cedes and I only messed around twice and we used protection! Puck and Quinn didn't have the decency to use Protection and they slept together 10 times can you believe it?!"

"Well you do have a point, but you all were still wrong"

"No whatever,you Love Mercedes don't you, admit it, admit it"

"Yes I love Cedes"

"I mean like in a I would marry her way, I use to watch the way you looked at Mercedes, that's the way I look at Mercedes I see the way you hold her when she's upset that's the way I hold Mercedes, you're trying to take her from me aren't you?!"

"No I'm not Sam"

Mercedes watched how calm Blaine was she knew how vicious Blaine could be with his words and how much of an asshole he could be she was just waiting on him to snap and Mercedes wasn't going to say anything because Sam was being a a drunk ass right she just sat back and watched without saying a thing"

"You are, that's why you brought her that engagement right!"

"Sam it's a friendship ring"

"Why couldn't you get her a damn, bracelet or a necklace or a damn ring out of the bubblegum machine, not a damn frigagement ring!"

"What the hell is a frigagement ring?"

"A friend/engagement ring!"

"Well why the hell did you not say that instead of making up damn words, you know what I don't know how Mercedes deal with you, you're a obsessive, jealous, with too much money that you don't know what to do with it asshole! and I see you turn into a fucking 10 year old when you're mad and drunk!

"Admit that you love Mercedes I'm surprise you haven't professed your love to her already! Mercedes got you wrapped around her finger!"

Blaine looked at Mercedes and she shook her head Blaine most definitely professed to her..he promised himself not to bring it up again and here goes Sam drunk ass bringing it back up Blaine had enough he stood up and stepped in Sam's face, Sam was towering over him and he knew Sam had a mean streak but he was not stepping down, Sam was so drunk that he could probably take a finger and pushed Sam down  
Mercedes grabbed the sleeve of his blazer

"Blaine don't"

Blaine snatched away from her  
"No Mercedes he's being a immature asshole he needs a reality check right now"

Blaine stepped even closer to Sam Sam stumbled back and fell against the wall  
"Listen here Sam,Yea I do love Mercedes that's why I'm here comforting her, while you're too drunk to even function!,you're so worried about me taking Mercedes and so fucking pu**y whipped over Mercedes that you're not even worried about the real situation here!  
You left you're fiancé today, tofuckingday! And you sitting here arguing with me over beautiful Mercedes! When you have your beautiful ex fiancé! Crying her eyes out too,you act like you just weren't engaged yesterday! Did you even care about Quinn?!"

"Of course I did! Did she care about me huh!? Or about my looks and my wealth, I admit I never loved her like I loved Mercedes I know I fucked up but she did worst she got pregnant! So I am worried about her I just don't want to think about it right now!"

Blaine snatched the bottle of vodka out of Sam's hand and threw it to the floor  
"You can't NOT think about it and drink yourself crazy! stop worrying about one woman worry about them both, you had two women Sam, Two women! fighting for your love, you're right Mercedes does have me wrapped around her finger! That's why I'm here I dropped Everything in LA and came to her and Quinn because you aren't man enough to make things better! Mercedes has you so wrapped around her finger that if she says jumped you will say how high! If she tells you to get on your knees and eat this, you will drop on all fours and eat her like it was your last meal on this green earth! Like a little hoe Man the fuck up! Stop being so blinded and whipped over Mercedes and get your shit together with your best friend and Ex fiancé! And after you work it out with them work it out with your future Mercedes,we're 27 years old we are not in high school anymore all the games need to stop! Put your business suit back on and stop being a bitch! Get your shit together Sam! In here drinking and behaving like a fucking alcoholic while Mercedes in the room crying her eyes out! This is not you Sam!"

"Mercedes won't talk to me!"

"Well make her talk!,stop being a pretty boy, immature, jealous,bitch and ..fuck..up Sam!"

Sam looked from Mercedes to Blaine and pushed him back with the little strength he had and stumbled out the room

Mercedes never seen Blaine that mad not even when him and Mercedes fell out, she couldn't even be mad at Blaine Sam needed to hear it

Blaine was furious he couldn't believe Sam he sat on the bed clenching and unclenching his fist Mercedes crawled over to him and hugged him from behind  
"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Cedes, I'm sorry I went off on your precious Sam"

"It's ok, he needed to hear it"

"I'm going back to LA bright and early tomorrow I just needed to check on you and Quinn, this is stressing me out this mess is like a soap opera"

"Indeed it is, you're not leaving me are you? Moving to LA"

"No I'm not New York is home, it's just good to be away for a min,no offense but I need to get away from you all for a min until everything blows over, I might stay in LA for a month, or so and come home before I'm scheduled to go back to work, I've been hanging with Santana a lot she have introduce me to a lot of people and opened me up to LA's fashion world I think my clothing line will do good there if I decide to start it"

"I'm happy for you Blaine I want you to get away, I Love you sooo much, if Sam wasn't in the picture you would be all mines baby,(she laughed and playfully pushed him) but you know my love runs too deep for Sam"

"I know I want you with that asshole,he takes good care of you"

"Thanks for always protecting me baby,whatever lady/Man you marry would be so lucky"

"Always Cedes, I've been keeping in touch with Kurt from work so let's see where that goes"

"So answer this are you Gay or just bicurious right now?"

"Idk only time will tell if this goes further with Kurt, but if you ever leave Sam just know it's on baby"  
He smiled at her

"You're so silly Blaine"

"I'm just playing but let me get out of here I'm going to go to my condo and get some rest,then leave for LA early tomorrow morning"

Mercedes walked him to the door they heard the shower going in the guest bathroom, hopefully Sam listened to Blaine  
Mercedes hugged Blaine  
"I'm going to miss you if you stay in LA for a month what am I going to do without my right hand"

"You will be alright shorty,you got crazy Sam, he will most definitely entertain you, see you Cedes Love you"

"Love you too Blaine call me when you make it to LA tomorrow"

"I sure will bye Cedes"

"Bye Blaine"

Mercedes went back into her room and crawled back in the bed she took her phone out to see if maybe Quinn called or texted her she had no call nor text from Quinn

She wrapped up in the covers and drifted off to sleep, she was woking up by a noise coming from the living room, she looked at the time it read 2am, she got up to see where the noise was coming from she was shocked to see that Sam was still there, he was sitting back in the living room,eating Chinese food watching tv shirtless, with boxers on, his face looked freshly shaved and she could smell her body wash that he probably used,,Mercedes must've startled him he jumped and looked up at her he studied her face for a min like he wasn't sure if he should say anything but Mercedes spoke first

"Sam are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mercy I ordered some Chinese food yours is in the fridge"

"Thanks Sam, she went into the kitchen took out the Chinese food and warmed some up in the microwave she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge for her and Sam and went to sit next to him, she handed him his bottle of water and folded her legs up under her and started to eat Sam was all into Scandal, that was one of Mercedes favorite shows so she zoomed in on it too, they not ate in awkward silence scared to say anything Sam broke the ice

"Hey they remind me of us Fitz and Olivia, they know it's wrong but they can't stay away from each other,that is so us"

Mercedes swallowed hard she was not in the mood to talk at that moment Sam noticed her mood change

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

She grabbed their plates and empty water bottles and took everything to the kitchen, she straightened up and went into the bathroom to shower when she got out Sam was still in his Same spot he looked up at her with puppy dogs eyes like he was desperate for her to say something to him she kinda felt bad for him

She walked up to him grabbed the remote out of his hand shut off the tv then she grabbed his hand  
"Baby come on"

She led him to her room turning off all the lights in the process and walked them into her darkroom  
"Sam I don't want us to be mad at each other were going to work this out ok, but right now you need to sleep"

Sam didn't protest he climb in the bed and gestured for Mercedes to Climb in too, she snuggled up to him and laid on his chest,she laid to soft pecks on his bare chest  
"I'm sorry sexy, I was being a bitch towards you I was just upset, you was upset to but I was only worried about me"

"That's ok Babe I'm sorry too I was being an ass, you know Blaine was right, I'm going to talk to Quinn and Puck tomorrow so we all can come to an understanding"

"Quinn probably don't want to talk to me"

"She'll come around trust me it'll just take sometime"

"I hope, so what are you going to do about the house you brought?"

"I'm going to get rid of my Condo you're going to get out of your apartment lease and we're moving in it I know we just can't up and start our relationship like nothing happened but we can make it work, we're going to be ok baby I promise, no more games, no more lies, just us baby"

******_*****4 months later***************_**

Sam and Mercedes were living in their home working on their relationship, Sam talked it out with Puck and Quinn and they all decided to be cordial well at least Puck agreed,Him and Blaine also got back on good terms Sam gained more respect for him after he cut into Sam, Sam's father finally accepted that Mercedes and Sam were destined to be together and apologized to her and Sam...Quinn was living with Puck and still was not talking to Mercedes and she still didn't know that Blaine knew all along sugar moved on from Blaine and got her a man...Blaine was traveling back and forth from New York to LA and spending a lot of time with Kurt and Santana,every chance he got off work he would go stay in LA, Mercedes even traveled to LA with him a couple of times and hung out with him and Santana,

Mercedes took on the role as Sam's new fiancé Sam technically didn't proposed to her yet, but they were practically engaged he promised her that when the time was right and everyone was back on good terms he would propose to her when she least expect

One particular day Sam and Mercedes decided to meet up on their breaks for lunch, Sam waited on a bench for her eating his hot dog while Mercedes walked over to the near by dry cleaners to pick up his things

As she was walking back towards Sam she ran into Quinn, they both stopped and stared at each other for a min, Mercedes took in Quinn's appearance, her hair grew out longer and she was dressed in a floral dress that flared out at the bottom with her favorite Tan Christian Louboutin heels with the very low heel,she looked beautiful she was now 6 months with a small baby bump

Quinn smiled at her  
"Hey Mercedes"

"Hey Quinn"

She looked at Sam's clothes in Mercedes arms  
"Picking up Sam's dry cleaning?

"Yes"

She smiled  
"I use to pick his dry cleaning up on the same day"

"How are you Quinn?"

"I'm happy, how are you and Sam"

"We're happy"

"That's good Mercedes, well I have to go meet Puck up the street for lunch and my doctors appointment, see you around Cedes"

She gave Mercedes a hug  
"See you around Quinn take care of yourself"

"I will Mercedes and you do the same bye"

She waved at Mercedes and walked away Mercedes smiled and watched her walk away she started walking back towards Sam but Quinn called her name and stopped her

"Mercedes?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"I really am happy"  
She rubbed her stomach

Mercedes smiled and nodded her head at her  
"That's good Quinn I'm happy for you"

"Bye Mercedes"

"Bye Quinn"

Mercedes walked back to Sam and sat beside him, she laid her head on his shoulder  
"Mercy you ok baby?"

She smiled and thought about Quinn  
"I'm great handsome"

**_A week later in LA_**  
Blaine was standing outside having a very animated conversation with Santana and a few others at the table Blaine was standing up while Santana and the others were sitting down looking and laughing at him

Blaine thought he heard his name being called but blew it off it continued to talk until he heard it again getting closer and closer  
Santana much have heard it too cause she stopped laughing and looked at Blaine  
"The fuck?"

Blaine shrugged at her  
Blaine!, Blaine,Blaine!

He looked up and threw his hands up  
"Omg! What the hell is she doing here how did she find me!"

"There was Quinn dressed like she just stepped out of a episode of "sex in the city" she had big shades on and luggage on top of luggage dragging it with her  
"Blaine!"

When she got to him she hugged him not paying attention to the others at the table, the others got up and walked away but Santana sat there smirking  
"Quinn what are you doing here in LA?"

"I needed to get away"

"And come to LA, why couldn't you go somewhere else? And how did you find me?"

"Well I remember you told me where you were staying and usually hang out at, so I tested me Luck and I found you!"

"Omg Quinn I was trying to get away from the drama for a min I've been enjoying myself in LA I'm not in the mood to babysit you!"

"You don't have to silly"

"Omg I thought I was away from the drama!"

"The drama is over everything is good"

Quinn lied she did finally accept that Sam and Mercedes will always be together, but she still wasn't fully over everything seeing how happy Sam and Mercedes were when she ran into them that day made her a little bitter, Puck still haven't grew up she thought that maybe him finding out that he was getting ready to become a father would change him but it didn't, and she just needed to get away from him for a min

Blaine whined  
"Quuuuiiinnnn"

"Blaine it's only going to be for a few days and I will get out of your hair"  
Quinn heard a voice behind her

"Quinn you're pathetic"

"Excuse me?"

She turned on her heels to see Santana  
"Santana what are you doing here?"

"I live here"

Santana face formed a devious smile she stood up and walked in Quinn's face folding her arms, Santana was Quinn's biggest frenemy in high school one minute they would hate each other the next min that were friends it was always back and forth with them and Blaine or Mercedes would end up in the middle of it

"So Quinn I heard, Sam left you for pretty Mercedes, awww how sad and you slept with his best friend Puck and got knocked up wow I knew you were a slut"

"How do you know that?"

"Blaine told me everything"

Quinn looked at Blaine  
"Blaine!"

Blaine shrugged  
"I'm sorry Quinn I had no one to talk to about it but her"

Quinn turned back to Santana  
"How do you know Sam?"

"What? Oh you don't know, I guess you're the only one that's in the dark about everything, my dear Sam attended country day high school with my ex girlfriend Brittney, Brittney was his best friend, I was at their engagement party"

"What? Engagement party"

"Wow you really were in the dark,Sam proposed to Mercedes twice but she turned him down both times, I was there the second time Sam went all out he threw a engagement party he brought her expensive gifts and proposed with a beautiful ring, yea I was there, with Britts, along with Blaine, Mercedes hid Sam from only you so you wouldn't steal her man but looked she turned around and took her man back,wow"

Quinn looked at Blaine with wide eyes  
"Is that true Blaine you knew all along?"

Blaine dropped his head  
"Well yea, I didn't tell you but I had my reasons"

She looked back at Santana  
"What do you want Santana why are you being a bitch I thought you changed I guess not!"

"I'm moving my catering business back home to New York"

Blaine cut her off  
"You are?"

"Yes Blaine, and when I move it back Quinn I'm taking my best friend back!"

"Who?"

"Mercedes!"

Quinn stepped closer to her  
"She's my best friend, she's been from the beginning,you were a some timing best friend, one min you were her best friend the next min you weren't, I have always been there so you're not taking shit! She's mine!"

"Do someone have a little girl crush on her best friend she's not yours!  
Plus I thought you weren't talking to her at the moment, I can ease right on in! I might have to take Blaine to, don't worry you're use to it"

"You're not taking Blaine or Mercedes you bitch!"

Blaine was so over their argument that after awhile he tuned them out staring in to space

"I am!, I'm going to get my best friend back, I can't wait to see her and Sam when I get back home"

"You bitch" **_Whack_**  
Quinn smacked her

**_Whack!_**  
Santana Smacked her back

"**_Whack_** Quinn smacked her again

That smack brought Blaine out of the daze he was in he looked with wide eyes

"**_Whack!_**  
Santana smacked her back knocking her into the table

Blaine screeched and jumped up grabbing Quinn  
"Santana she's pregnant!"

"Her face not!"

Santana went to smack her again and Blaine caught her arm mid smack

"Stop the bullshit! Santana why are you being a bitch, I thought the old Santana was long gone!"

Quinn straighten herself self up smooth her dress out and fixed her hair, she straighten her shoulders and smiled at Santana  
"Nice to see you Santana"

Santana smiled back  
"Nice to see you too Quinn"

They hugged each other, Quinn grabbed her luggage and started walking away,  
"Blaine you coming? I got a bone to pick with you anyway,let's go, your hotel is down this way right, (she pointed down the street) come on"

Blaine looked from Quinn to Santana with his mouth open  
"What the hell just happened?"

Santana rubbed her cheek  
Ouch,That bitch is a epic smacker"

"Blaine come on!"

Blaine looked at Santana  
"Call you later Santana"

He then ran to catch up with Quinn grabbing her Luggage and chanting  
"The bitch is back, the bitch is back, Santana is back, Santana is back!"

"Shut up Blaine"

Quinn was not letting Santana take anything she knew that Santana would stick to her word so she was going to do everything in her power to get back on track with Mercedes Santana wasn't going to take a damn thing,she couldn't even be mad about Sam proposing to Mercedes twice or Blaine knowing all along,she knew that he was just protecting Mercedes, but Santana was most definitely going to start some drama if or when she moves back to New York

**_Back in New York_**  
Mercedes was sitting on Sam's back giving him a massaged after his long day handling business with his dad she received a text she stopped massaging him and grabbed her phone

Her face lit up when she saw that it was from Quinn  
"**_You will always be a part of my heart Mercedes, can't wait until we get back on track ;-)"_**

Sam noticed that she stopped  
"You ok up there baby?"

She kissed his back  
"I'm good babes"

"Good"

**_The end_**

The reason why I ended it this way is because I'm going to do part two Santana is going to be introduced as a main character in the story she is in fact moving back to New York and she's going to reek havoc like she always does I was skeptical about the ending but I hope you guys enjoyed the story :-)

I wouldn't mind pointers or ideas for part two :-) , I really don't know what direction I wanna go with it, other then Santana being a troublemaker when she comes back home, Sam and Mercedes will get engaged, not sure if Quinn or Puck will work out ect... But what I do know is other characters will be in the story Kurt as a love interest for Blaine, Brittney as of course Santana's ex, I didn't mention Mike anymore in the story so Mike will be back in the story maybe engaged or happily married to Tina.. Maybe or it could go in a whole different direction I don't know

My next story I'm working on is titled  
"**_A Sample of Mercy_**" I think everyone will enjoy it :-) I will be posting two chapters maybe tomorrow and if it seems likable I will keep going with it :-)


End file.
